Let Me Love You
by Satan-wears-prada
Summary: "Shut up," she mumbled. Pete just smiled and watched her with an amused look on his face. "You're so full of yourself." Addison looked at him.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, we're back! Didn't want to let you all down. We hope you enjoy reading as much as we enjoyed writing it! We never want to end a story, yet we're full of ideas. Please, leave us a review so we know your thoughts and if you want us to continue!

Summary: Pete and Addison are young and despise each other. Only problem is, they secretly don't. One drunken night leads to a marriage that neither of them want but for some reason they agree to stay married to prove a point. Can they survive being married or will it jsut cause too much conflict?

Enjoy!

* * *

February, Friday 12th

A twenty-four year old Pete Wilder lounged about on a lilo with his best friend Sam Bennett in the swimming pool of the Wilders' back garden. His sunglasses were covering his eyes as he led in the sun, sipping on the bottle he held in his hand while he relaxed. He had one foot dipped in the water while he held the bottle in one hand and lightly grazed the water with his other.

"What you going to do tonight?" he asked towards Sam but kept his eyes closed.

"I don't really have anything planned." Sam shrugged. "You?"

"Well, there's this party my parents are throwing."

"Oh yeah?" Sam looked at his friend interested. "What sort of party?"

"I don't know. Apparently loads of people are coming."

"Sounds like fun. Who's going?"

"They've invited all their friends and their kids."

"Oh." Sam frowned. "Maybe not so fun. How old are the kids?"

"They're the same age as us." Pete rolled his eyes. "It's not going to be a kid's party."

"Good." Sam nodded "Will there be alcohol?"

"Of course." He smirked. "Interested?"

"Of course." Sam grinned. "Count me in." Pete smiled and took another sip of his bottle. The two of them lazed about in the pool before Clara Wilder made her way out into the garden and Pete turned his head and looked up at his mother.

"I want you to look your best tonight." Clara began in a motherly voice. "Addison will be there tonight and your father and I would very much appreciate it if you could be nice to her. She's a very impressionable woman and would do wonders for you."

"Would she?" He smiled. "What wonders would she do to me?"

"Well," Clara straightened herself out and clasped her hands together. "She would do a lot for your appearance. You'd get to a lot of places with her. She's a good catch. She's a Montgomery."

Pete rolled his eyes at her. "I don't need a Montgomery to help me get anywhere in my life, okay?"

"You should try, Peter. You're not getting anywhere at the moment." Clara looked at her son lounged on the lilo. "Now, go inside and get yourself ready. You need to look your best."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Samuel," Clara turned to her son's best friend. "Are you coming to the party?"

"I'd like to." Sam nodded politely.

"Okay." Clara nodded as well. "I'll make sure there's enough food for you as well. You should both get yourselves ready though."

"We're on our way, mum, okay?"

"Good." Clara nodded before she unclasped her hands and turned to walk back inside the house while Pete sighed and stayed in the pool.

"What time does the party start?" Sam asked and looked at his friend.

"Eight."

"I should get home and change then." Sam nodded.

"Yeah." Pete nodded as well.

"You should as well." Sam winked. "For Addison."

"Oh come on." Pete rolled his eyes. "I'm always looking my best."

Sam chuckled and shook his head. "Who is she anyway?"

"My parent's friend's daughter. Did I never tell you about her?"

"No." He shook her head. "I've never heard you mention the name Addison."

"Well, now I did."

"Why are your parents so interested in you knowing her? Do they want you to get together?" Sam looked at his friend.

"Yeah." He shrugged.

"Do they not trust you with choosing girlfriends anymore?" Sam chuckled slightly.

"Apparently not." Pete smirked.

"Rather you than me. What's she like then, this Addison?" Sam placed his empty bottle on the floating table.

"She's hot." He grinned. "But she's a rich bitch."

"Ah." Sam nodded. "One of them. Aren't they usually great in bed?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow," Pete joked, smirking.

Sam chuckled at his friend. "I'll keep my hands off her then."

"You better." He grinned and got off of the lilo. Sam laughed again before he got out of the pool and Pete climbed out after him and took hold of his towel before he walked back towards the house.

"I'll see you tonight," Sam called. "I'll head home now."

"Yeah, I'll see you."

"Bye." Sam smiled before he left so they could get ready for the night to enjoy themselves.

-

"Addi?" Naomi called as she stepped into the hallway of her house and shut the door closed behind her. "Sorry I'm early."

"It's fine, I'm upstairs," Addison called back down the stairs. Naomi shrugged out of her jacket before she walked through the living room and made her way up the stairs. "Hey." Addison smiled at her friend as she walked into her bedroom. Addison was wearing a short silk dressing gown with her hair in damp ringlets around her face as she applied make-up.

"Hey." Naomi smiled back and sat down on Addison's bed.

"Are you still coming with me tonight?" Addison looked at her friend through her mirror.

"Of course I am."

"Good." She grinned. "I need help deciding what dress to wear. I was thinking my strapless blue one. You know, it's tight on the top and loose at the bottom, stops at my knees. Or do I go for another one." Addison finished applying her make-up before she turned to face her friend.

"I like the blue one." Naomi looked back at her. "But it's sexy."

"That's what I'm going for." Addison grinned. "Pete's going to be there tonight and I thought I could have some fun."

"Fun?" She raised an eyebrow at her friend. "What kind of fun?"

"Any kind." Addison shrugged and picked up her towel before she began to towel dry her hair.

"And you want this fun to be with Pete?" Naomi sat and watched her.

"Not necessarily. He'll be there. My parents keep telling me that and that I have to make an effort with him because they want the Montgomerys and the Wilders to mix or something. I don't really care to be honest."

"Oh." She nodded.

Addison shrugged again and picked up her hair brush. "I don't really like him anyway. He's so cocky. He always thinks he's right and that he can get any girl he wants because he's so damn good looking."

"Is he really good looking?"

"Well, he's not bad looking. He's just not my type." She picked up her hairdryer before she began to dry her hair.

"Maybe there'll be other hot boys then." Naomi smiled.

"Hopefully. I just want to get drunk and have a good time."

"Exactly my plan."

"Good." Addison grinned. "Right, how do I have my hair?"

"I don't know. Straight or curly?"

"Hmm." Addison thought about it. "I'm not sure."

"I say curly."

"Okay." She nodded and smiled. "Curly it is then." Addison turned her curling irons on and waited for them to get hot while Naomi got up and walked over to Addison's closet to take a look at her dresses. "Want to pick me out some accessories?" Addison smiled at her friend as she began to curl her hair.

"Sure." Naomi nodded.

"Thanks. What are you wearing tonight then?"

"Probably my red dress."

"Sexy." Addison smirked.

"Well, that's what we're going for you said." Naomi grinned and looked through her closet.

"I bought a new pair of heels that would go great with your dress if you want to borrow them."

"Where are they?"

"In a box on the chair." Addison curled a strand of hair before she let it fall down onto her shoulder.

Naomi nodded and walked over to the chair before she opened the box. "Oh my god I love them."

Addison grinned. "Me too, that's why I bought them. Want to borrow them? They'd go perfectly with your dress."

"Yes." Naomi grinned widely. "Thanks."

"No problem." Addison continued to curl her hair before she put her curling iron down. "Finished."

"I'll get changed." Naomi picked up her bag

"Sure." Addison smiled and Naomi smiled back before she started to change into her small red dress.

-

Addison stood and looked at everyone else at the party while she sipped on her drink. Naomi was leaning against a wall next to her, watching the people around them curiously.

"There's not even anyone fun here," Addison whined.

"It's still early."

"No one ever comes late to these parties though."

"Maybe the hot guys do." Naomi smirked.

"There better be some hot guys." Addison finished her drink and placed her empty glass on the side.

"You need to show me this Pete."

Addison sighed before she looked through the crowd and found him. "There." She pointed.

"You said he wasn't good looking." Naomi raised her eyebrows.

"If I had told you, you would have said that I liked him," Addison pointed out.

"He can still be hot even if you don't like him."

"Alright then, he's very hot."

Naomi smirked and looked at her friend. "Do you like him?"

"No," Addison instantly responded. "He's so cocky and annoys the hell out of me. Everything is always about him."

"Too bad." She glanced over at Pete.

"I'm not starting something with him." Addison looked at her friend.

"Okay." Naomi shrugged.

"Don't think it, Nae." Addison pointed a finger at her.

"Think what?" She looked at her.

"About him and me in any way."

"I don't." Naomi smirked.

"Hmm." Addison glanced around the room and groaned when she noticed Pete walking towards them.

"Ohhh." Naomi grinned and took a sip of her drink. "Keep it cool, Addi."

"Shut up," Addison mumbled and plastered a smile on her face. "Pete."

"Addison." He smiled back. "I didn't know you were coming."

"You invited my family."

"My parents did."

"Well, they invited us so here I am." Addison looked at him.

"Yeah." Pete let his gaze wander down her body. "You look good."

"I like to make an effort." She grinned and glanced down at her electric blue, top half hugging, strapless dress.

"You don't look like you have to do much effort."

Addison just smirked at him. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't." Pete just smiled and looked into her face. "So," she started. "Is there a reason for this party?"

"I don't really think so." He shrugged. "Just for fun, you know."

"Yet they don't have any good alcohol," she sighed dramatically.

"They don't, maybe I do."

"You do?" Addison raised an eyebrow at him. "And you're keeping it from us?"

"Not actually keeping it, you didn't ask for it."

"Well, then, I'm asking for it now." She grinned. "Where are you keeping it?"

Pete smirked at her. "There's some in the kitchen." Addison raised an eyebrow before she made her way into the kitchen for the alcohol. Pete walked over to the cupboard he kept the alcohol in and took a bottle out. She grinned as she watched him pour her a glass full. "There you go." He handed it to her. "Your friend doesn't want any?"

Addison turned around to see Naomi giggling at something Sam had said. "No, I think she's fine right now." Pete smiled and poured himself a glass. Addison turned back before she took a large gulp of her drink.

"So it's just us and the hard stuff then." Pete smirked as he took a sip.

"I guess it is." She looked at him over the rim of her glass.

"I wonder how much you can take," he teased.

"I can hold my drink very well thank you very much. It's you I'm worried about," she retorted.

Pete laughed softly. "Oh I can drink you under the table, sweetie."

"I doubt that very much."

"I'd prove it to you, but we don't want you end up puking. That's not very lady like."

"Oh, I wouldn't puke." She looked at him confidently. "I can hold my drink." Pete smirked at her before he put his glass to his lips and started downing it in one. Addison raised an eyebrow at him before she filled her glass and downed it in one as well.

He grinned at her. "Can you do another one?"

"Of course, can you?"

"I can do a few more ones, don't worry about that."

"So can I." Addison looked at him.

"Well then." He took hold of her glass and filled both up again. They continued to down their drinks until they had nearly drank the whole bottle.

"Where did you learn to drink like that?" Pete smirked as he looked at her, feeling his head becoming very fuzzy.

"My brother." Addison took hold of the side as she felt the room spin a little.

"Watch out, don't fall over." He grinned as he watched her.

"Shut up," she mumbled. Pete just smiled and watched her with an amused look on his face. "You're so full of yourself." Addison looked at him.

"Why am _I_ full of myself?"

"You just are." She looked at him.

"You talk." He rolled his eyes at her.

"What?" Addison frowned in a drunken haze.

"You are up your own ass."

"I am not up my own ass!" she defended herself.

"Oh you so are." He smirked.

"You are the one who is up their own ass." Addison pointed at him.

"I'm not."

"You so are."

"Shut up."

"It's true." She looked at Pete. "You always think you're better than everyone else."

"Well, I am." He smirked.

"Ha! See! Up your own ass! You are not better than everyone else."

"How do you know?"

"I just do." Addison looked at him as she leaned back against the counter.

" _You_ are so full of yourself." Pete smirked as he looked at her and he slowly took a few steps closer.

"I am not full of myself." She watched as he walked closer to her and rested his hands either side of her on the counter.

"You are." He smiled down at her. "Your whole attitude. You think you're the hottest girl of all."

"I do not think that." She frowned.

"You do." Pete nodded.

"I do not. If I did I would be out there flaunting it." She pointed at the other room which was full of guests.

"You're here though." He inched his face closer.

"I am," Addison breathed and moved her face closer to his.

Pete smiled before he closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to hers and her eyes instantly fluttered closed as she began to kiss him back. He felt her kissing him back and he moved his hands from the counter and to her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He slid his arms around her body and softly pressed her against the counter. Addison began to run her hands through his hair as the kiss got deeper and their tongues duelled against each other as Pete moved his hands down her back and to her thighs. She felt him lift her up onto the counter before their bodies pressed tight against the other and his hands ran down her legs that were wrapped around his waist tightly.

Addison ran her hands over his shoulders and dipped one inside of the back of his shirt as they kissed. Pete kissed her deeply while his hands explored her body, caressing her stomach through the fabric of her dress. She gave a soft moan and pressed herself closer to him. He could feel her breasts pressed against his chest and he slid his hand upwards and over them. She gave a louder moan at his touch and pushed her chest into his hands. He let her breasts slowly fill his palms and he started to knead them softly.

"Oh…" Addison moaned loudly. Pete smiled at her reaction and started to kiss her neck while his hands continued to work their magic on her breasts. Her head tilted to the side so he had better access and he sucked and nibbled softly, hearing her moan. Her nipples had hardened from his touch and were restraining against her tight dress. He could feel them through the fabric and he was desperate to touch her skin.

"Pete…" she breathed.

"Yes?" Pete whispered against her neck.

"We…we shouldn't…"

"Why not?"

"We just…we can't." Addison pushed him away from her and she slid off the counter. Pete just stood and watched her, not saying anything. "I'm sorry," she whispered before she left.

"What the..." Pete watched as she left.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow. Thank you SOO much for all your wonderful reviews! They really made us smile :D Seeing as you all lvoed the first chapter so much, here's teh second one for you! Please, still leave us a review though so we cna get your thoughts as we go along! :D

Enjoy

* * *

February, Saturday 13th

Addison lay sprawled out on her bed with another naked body as the sun shone in through the window. The blanket was covering their bodies partly as they lay next to each other, sleeping soundly. The bedroom door slowly opened before Bizzy stood there and gasped at the sight.

"Addison!" Her eyes widened.

Addison sat bolt up right and covered herself with her covers. "What the hell?!"

"Who's that?" Bizzy looked at her daughter. "Get him out of here. Now."

Addison looked at the figure next to her before she shoved him awake. "I think you should go."

"What?" He opened his eyes and blinked a few times.

"It's time for you to go." She shoved him again. He looked at them confused before he sat up and collected his clothes together. "Thanks for last night though." Addison smiled at him.

"Yeah." He nodded before he got out of her bed.

"Call me if you want." She watched him while Bizzy just stood and watched them annoyed, crossing her arms. "What?" Addison looked at her mother once the guy had left.

"What the hell are you thinking, Addison?"

"I was just having some fun." Addison wrapped the covers around her body and stood up.

"Having fun? You're behaving like a bitch, Addison."

"Loads of people have one night stands. It doesn't make you a bitch." She looked at her mother.

"It is not how a girl should behave, not a Montgomery."

"Well, I am." She made her way towards her en suit bathroom.

"You left the party early." Bizzy watched her daughter.

"I know." Addison nodded and walked into her bathroom to take a shower.

"I saw you talking to Pete."

"So?" She turned the shower on before she got in.

Bizzy sighed. "How did you end up with that guy and not with him?"

"I met him at a club." She shrugged and began to wash her hair.

"So? Thought you'd take him home to screw you?" Bizzy asked annoyed.

"What is your problem?" Addison looked at her mother stood in the doorway of the bathroom. "I'm the one he screwed not you."

Bizzy tensed as she looked back at her daughter. "What is it about Pete that you hate so much? He's perfect for you. You have a chance and go screw someone else."

"Perfect for me? Perfect for me?! All we ever do is argue! How is that perfect for me?" Addison turned back to the shower angrily.

"You won't even give him a chance!"

"Why should I give him a chance?" Addison turned the shower off before she grabbed a towel and wrapped it tightly around her body.

"Why not? He's a good catch, Addison. He comes from a good family, he's attractive, intelligent. What more can you ask for?"

"Oh wow and because of that I'm meant to just fall in love with him, marry him and have his babies." She rolled her eyes and walked over to her dressing table.

"Are you that scared of relationships, Addison?"

"I'm not scared I want to choose it for myself. I want it with someone I love because I choose to love them, not because of the family they come from." She began to dry her hair with a towel.

"I am not telling you to fall in love with him, Addison, I'm asking you to give it a try but you are not even capable of having a mature relationship."

"I am very capable of that," Addison snapped and turned to face her mother. "I'm just choosing not to have that right now."

"Yes, of course." Bizzy rolled her eyes.

"Just leave me alone, Bizzy." Addison turned back to her mirror annoyed.

"He would be good for you, Addison." She looked at her daughter before she turned and walked to the door.

"I don't give a damn. I don't like him," Addison mumbled as she dried her hair and got herself ready.

-

Later that day, Addison was sat in a café on the high street waiting for Naomi to have lunch together. She was sat holding onto her cup of coffee as she stared a head of her thinking. Naomi walked into the café and instantly noticed the look on Addison's face as Addison looked up and smiled at her friend.

"Hey." Naomi smiled softly as she shrugged out of her jacket and sat down across from her.

"Hey. Sorry, I already ordered myself a coffee." Addison took another sip of her coffee.

"It's okay."

"So, I saw you talking to Pete's friend last night." Addison smiled.

"I did." Naomi smiled back.

"And? What happened between you two?"

"We just talked, had some fun." Naomi shrugged.

"That's it?" Addison raised an eyebrow. "He seemed to like you."

"I like him, too."

"Are you going to see him again?" Addison smiled softly at her friend.

"We're going out Wednesday night." Naomi grinned. "Want to come with us?"

"And crash your date?" Addison raised an eyebrow.

"It's not a date. We're going to a club."

"Okay then." Addison grinned. "Count me in."

"Good." Naomi smiled.

"Where are you going? I need to find another guy to piss Bizzy off with."

"I'm not sure, he's going to call."

"Okay, just let me know." Addison smiled.

"I will." Naomi nodded. "Where did you go last night? You seemed a little tipsy when you left."

"I went clubbing." Addison avoided her friend's gaze.

"Alone?" Naomi raised an eyebrow.

"I met someone there." She shrugged.

"You did?"

"I did." Addison grinned.

"Can I get some details?"

"Well, let's just say I didn't get much sleep last night."

Naomi looked at her and nodded. "Are you going to see him again?"

"I don't know." Addison shrugged. "Probably not. Bizzy found us this morning."

"Oh."

"She wasn't exactly pleased then started going on about how perfect Pete would be for me." Addison rolled her eyes.

"I like Pete," Naomi commented

"You do?" Addison looked at her friend surprised.

"Yes, I do." She nodded.

"He's just so cocky and full of himself." Addison screwed her nose up.

"I think it's just part of his charm."

"It's a turn off, not a charm."

"He's not always like that."

"Oh really?" Addison raised an eyebrow. "How would you know?"

"I mean, I don't know him that well, but after you left he joined me and Sam and we talked and he seemed a little, I don't know, pissed but he was funny."

"Pissed?" Addison scoffed.

"What?" Naomi looked at her friend.

"He's full of himself."

"Because he was pissed? You don't even know why."

"He got turned down for sex." Addison looked at her friend.

"He wanted to sleep with you?" Naomi looked back at her surprised.

"Yes. No need to look so surprised."

"What?"

"You're looking at me as if to say 'why on earth would he want to sleep with you?'"

"I am not."

"Then why are you looking so surprised?"

Naomi smiled and rolled her eyes at her friend. "You're calling him full of himself, but when I look surprised when someone wants to sleep with you your ego gets hurt."

"Well, he is full of himself," Addison mumbled.

"So you turned him down and slept with some stranger instead."

"Yes." She nodded. "He doesn't even like me anyway. All we do is argue."

"Did he _ask_ you to sleep with him?"

"His hands were doing that by themselves."

Naomi looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Addison looked at her friend. "Stop looking at me like that."

"You made out with him?"

"I was drunk." She defended herself.

"That's a lame excuse."

"Well, it's not going to happen again."

"If you say so." Naomi took a sip of her coffee as the waiter brought it and the two of them sat together over coffee.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow. Your response to this fic has been amazing! Seriosuly, thank you! :D We're so glad that you like this! :D Things start to 'hot up' from this chapter so hopefully you'll all be hooked!

Enjoy!

* * *

February, Wednesday 17th

Addison sat at the bar in a club while she glanced around her with Naomi as they waited for Sam to turn up.

"There he is." Naomi grinned widely as Sam walked through the entrance.

"And he brought Pete," Addison groaned and turned back around.

"You don't have to talk to him."

"Good." She nodded and sipped on her drink.

"Hey." Naomi smiled at Sam as they walked closer.

"Hey." Sam grinned at her. Naomi gave Pete a smile before she took another sip of her drink. "Drinks, ladies?" Sam smiled at them.

"A martini." Naomi grinned.

"A Manhattan." Addison smiled at him and Sam nodded before he ordered their drinks. Addison ignored Pete as he sat down next to her and he glanced at her and smiled slightly before he took a sip of his drink. Naomi and Sam grinned before they made their way to the dance floor.

"You just going to sit here all alone, ignoring me?" Pete looked at Addison.

"Yep." She nodded. "That's my plan. Have a problem with it?"

"If it's what you want." He shook his head and looked ahead of him.

"Good." Addison took another sip of her drink. Pete nodded again and looked around the club. Everyone was busy dancing, drinking or chatting to someone.

"Can I have another one of these?" Pete pointed at his drink as the barkeeper approached them. "And a Manhattan." Addison raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. The barkeeper placed the drinks in front of them before Pete paid.

"Are you trying to get me drunk so you can try and get into my pants again?"

"Of course, what else would I be doing?"

"I'm onto you this time." Addison turned her head and looked at Pete.

"I didn't force you to do anything you don't want to."

"You wanted into my pants," she pointed out. "Just like you do now."

"You are so damn full of yourself it's unbelievable. I just bought you a drink, not everyone wants to screw you."

"You're the one who was pissed when I said no to you screwing me."

"So?"

"I'm just saying." She shrugged and sipped on her drink. "Why don't you go find someone else to screw?"

"I will, don't worry."

"Good." Addison nodded and turned away from him. Pete just glanced down at his drink and didn't say anything. She finished her drink before she ordered another while he downed his in one and put the glass back down on the bar.

"I thought you were going to go find someone to screw," she asked after a while.

"I thought you were just going to ignore me."

"I am but you're still sat here with no reason to be."

"Do you have a reason to be sitting here?"

"What does it matter to you?" She turned and looked at him.

"You keep talking to me, are you trying to get into some kind of a conversation?"

"Why would I want a conversation with _you_?"

"I don't know, Addison, but you are the one who is talking to me."

Addison turned back around before she took a large gulp of her drink and got off the bar stool. Pete just sat and watched her as she weaved her way through the crowd to the dance floor. He looked at her before he turned back to the bar and finished his drink and ordered another one.

Once Addison had danced enough, she made her way back to the bar and ordered herself another drink. Pete was being chatted up by some blonde before she excused herself and disappeared into the toilets. Addison ignored him as she sipped on her drink.

"Danced it out?" He looked at her.

"Now you're the one starting a conversation with me." She looked at him.

"I am."

"Thought you were going to find someone to screw."

"No, you're the only one I want to screw."

"Well, that makes me feel special."

"That was my intention."

"Still not getting into my pants." Addison looked at Pete.

"I'm not?" He got off the bar stool so he was stood close to her.

"No." She shook her head.

"Well." He looked down at her. "Too bad."

"I'm sure I'll live," Addison reassured him.

"If you think so."

"I will." She nodded.

"Your moaning was telling me something different the other day."

"Oh, I'll live. There is something called a vibrator."

"Oh, really?" He took hold of his drink and downed it. "And you think a vibrator can pleasure you like I would?"

"Oh yes." Addison nodded. "How do I even know that you can pleasure me?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, I don't know what you're like." Addison sipped on her drink.

"And you don't know what you're missing."

"Why are you so intent on getting me into bed?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Because you're so damn hot, who doesn't want to screw you in this entire world?"

Addison raised an eyebrow and smirked at him. "And you think that'll get you into my pants?"

"No, it will just make your huge ego even bigger."

"No matter how much my parents tell me you'd be a perfect match for me, you're not getting into my pants."

"They're telling you that too?" He smiled.

"Your parents tell you that I'm good for you?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yep. Apparently you'd do wonders for me."

"Why do our parents think that?" Addison looked at him. "We can't even have a civil conversation."

"I don't know, you're a Montgomery."

"What has that got to do with having a relationship though? Just because I'm a Montgomery and you're a Wilder doesn't mean to say that we could have a relationship. Apparently I can't even have a mature one."

"Well, and I'm not capable of choosing a girlfriend by myself."

"Then we're a great pair." Addison held her glass up to him before she took a sip.

"Seems like we are." He ordered another drink before he took a large gulp.

"I just want to prove them wrong," Addison mumbled.

"Well then get into a mature relationship."

"With who?" She looked at him. "And even if I did they'd say it would be just for the sex."

"What about me?" he joked and teasingly ran his hand over her side.

"Right." She rolled her eyes. "Like we could have a mature relationship."

"True, I forgot that you can't."

Addison hit him in the arm. Pete smirked and pushed her up against the bar. "What are you doing?" She looked up at him.

"Nothing."

Addison raised an eyebrow as she looked at him.

"Stop looking like that." He looked back at her.

"Like what?"

"You're always so stiff. I don't think I've ever seen you really laugh before. Is it me or do you never really get loose?"

"I do get loose."

"Oh and when's that?"

"Well, you'll have to find out."

He raised an eyebrow. "Since when am I to find out?"

"Hmm, since now." She grinned. Pete just looked down at her and smiled amused. "What? Don't you want to find out?"

"I do."

"Well, then." Addison grinned. "You better show me some fun."

"More fun than your vibrator can show you?" He moved his face closer to her and breathed against her lips.

"First you'll have to show me a reason to let you pleasure me."

"A reason?" Pete smirked

"Oh yes." She grinned and nodded.

"And what reason should that be?"

"You'll have to think of that one yourself." She picked up her drink and downed it.

Pete smirked as he watched her before he leaned down and placed a quick, teasing kiss on her moist lips. "Let's dance." Addison let him take hold of her hand and lead her to the dance floor. He found an empty spot for them to dance before he turned and pulled her close. She looked up at his face as she wrapped her arms around his neck as they dance. He placed his hands low on her back as their hips moved together and Addison watched his face the whole time they danced. Pete looked back down at her and their eyes locked.

Everyone else in the room disappeared and it was just the two of them left. He pulled her closer to him and their entire bodies rubbed against each other. She could feel his hot breath on her cheek as her fingers toyed with his hair. Pete moved his face so their lips were touching and he took her bottom lip between his, sucking lightly. Addison closed her eyes as she began to kiss him. He let his hands roam her back, their lips fused together. They stopped dancing as they stood on the dance floor and kissed. Pete held her close as their tongues played with each other.

A soft moaned passed Addison's lips as she ran her hands through his hair. He moved his hands up and down her sides, her body pressed into his. The kiss grew hungrier as their bodies pressed tight against the other. Pete cupped her face with his hands pulling her face even closer, wanting to taste more of her. They had completely forgotten about everyone around them. They could only think of each other. It was just them and the need that grew inside of them.

Once the need for air became too much, they pulled back slightly from the kiss but kept their foreheads touching. Pete opened his eyes and looked at her, his breath tickling her skin. Addison still had her eyes closed as she leaned against him.

"Want to go somewhere?" Pete whispered softly.

"Where would we go?" she whispered back.

"I don't know." He smiled. "We can be spontaneous."

"I like the sound of that." Addison grinned and looked at him.

"Let's go then." Pete smiled back and took hold of her hand. They grabbed their things before they left the bar.


	4. Chapter 4

February, Thursday 18th

Addison slowly awoke the next morning to find herself tangled with another naked body. She groggily opened her eyes a few times and blinked to find the naked body to be Pete's. He was still sleeping peacefully, one of his arms loosely around her. She glanced down at their naked bodies before she dropped her head back against the pillow again. Pete felt the movement and started to stir slightly. Addison turned her head and just watched his face as he woke up. He blinked a few times before he turned his head and looked at her sleepily.

"Morning," she whispered.

"Morning," he whispered back and gave a yawn.

"How did you sleep?"

"You mean the few hours we got?" He smiled tiredly. "Not too bad, you?"

"Okay." Addison nodded and turned her head away from him. Pete gave a small sigh and watched her. "Do you regret what we did?" she whispered.

"I, erm, I don't think we really thought that through."

"No, we didn't," she sighed.

"What are we going to do?"

"I have no idea."

"Me neither."

Addison sighed again before she wrapped a sheet around her body and got out of bed. Pete closed his eyes and ran his hands through his hair. "I'm going to take a shower." Addison left the bedroom and walked into the bathroom to take a shower while Pete sighed and just watched her. She shut the door firmly behind her before the sound of the shower filled the bedroom.

Pete slowly sat up in bed, his head becoming slightly dizzy. He looked around at Addison's bedroom. He didn't know her that well, but it kind of fitted. It looked like a room he had imagined her having. He looked around before he got up and started looking for his clothes. Once he was dressed he started to look around the room at the different things.

There were a few photos of her and friends on her dresser, right next to her perfumes and make up. She had a box which contained her earrings and some rings while her necklaces hung on a necklace holder. She had a massive closet on one side of the walls, which he believed was full of expensive designer clothes.

He glanced at the bathroom door to see it still fully shut and he could still hear the shower running. He made his way over to the closet and pulled it open. It looked exactly as he imagined, if not worse. The closet was full off different, dresses, trousers, shirts, shoes and loads of bags. He reached out and lightly let his fingers run over the different soft fabrics of all the clothing. His eyes widened slightly as he looked at one dress he'd love to see her in. Pete reached forward and took it off the rail to get a better look at it. It was a very short, red, strapless dress which had a lacy upper part and looked very figure hugging.

Just then, the bathroom door opened and Addison walked out with a towel wrapped tightly around her body and her hair hanging loose in ringlets around her face. Pete looked at her before he turned and put the dress back in.

"What are you doing with my dress?" she asked and watched him.

"Just looking." He shrugged.

Addison nodded before she walked over to her dressing table and began to dry her hair. He watched her out of the corner of his eye before he closed the closet again. Once Addison had dried her hair she began to straighten it, all the while staying in her towel. Pete sat back down on the bed and looked at her, his eyes wandering down her long legs. She placed her straighteners back down and began to apply her make-up, looking at him through her mirror.

"Want me to choose something to wear for you?" Pete smirked.

She raised an eyebrow and finished her make-up before she turned to face him. "You, pick something for me?"

"Yep."

"Go on then, let's see what your taste is like."

Pete smiled before he got up and walked back to her closet. Addison stood up and followed him to see what he would choose. "Well." He looked at her clothes and reached for the red dress. "If you were going out at night I'd say wear that, but I guess you don't want to wear it now."

"Nope." She shook her head. "Not very practical for school."

"It's hot though." Pete smirked. "But we don't won't you to distract the guys." He put it back in.

"Definitely not." Addison shook her head.

"What about these then." He reached for some light skinny jeans before he looked though her tops.

"I think I underestimated your taste." She smiled and took the skinny jeans from him before she laid them on her bed. Pete smirked and took hold of a black top and handed it her. Addison placed the top of her bed as well before she pulled open a drawer to get some underwear.

"That was going to be the best part to choose." He watched her.

"You really thought I'd let you go through my underwear?" She raised an eyebrow as she pulled out a white lacy thong and a matching push up bra.

"Well, I thought as your husband I had a right to." He smirked.

"Well, you thought wrong then." Addison turned and faced him.

"Too bad." He looked down at her.

"Hmm." She looked back at him. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get dressed.

Pete rolled his eyes at her before he turned away. "It's not like I haven't already seen it anyway."

"Still, leave." Addison watched him leave the room before she unwrapped the towel from around her body. Pete shut the door close behind him before he made his way into the living room.

Ten minutes later, Addison walked into the living room wearing the clothes he had chosen for her and her hair loose around her face.

"Wow, I'm good." Pete nodded as he looked her up and down.

"Don't think it's becoming a habit though." She looked at him before she picked up her bag and draped it over her shoulder.

"God, just stop bitching around for once." He rolled his eyes at her.

"I'm not bitching around. I'm merely stating a fact." Addison picked up her keys from the side.

"Well I'm glad." He pretended to talk like her before he grabbed his phone and keys and walked to the door.

"Urgh. What the hell possessed me to agree to marry you last night?" She screwed her nose up as she watched him.

"I guess you wanted a good fuck." He pulled the door open.

"Hmm, never said it was good," she retorted.

"Your drunken self was saying something else."

"If you say so." Addison watched him. Pete just ignored her and walked out of the apartment.

"Pete!" Bizzy's chirpy voice was heard and Addison let out a groan.

"Erm, Mrs. Montgomery." Pete's eyes widened.

"It's so good to see you here." Bizzy grinned at him "Go back inside and we can all have a nice cup of coffee." She turned him and pushed him back inside the apartment. Pete gave Addison a look as Bizzy closed the door behind them. "So," She started happily. "It's so good to see you two getting along."

"Yeah..." Pete looked at Addison's mum. "We really are."

"That's brilliant!" Bizzy declared and clapped her hands. "Come on, Addison, make some coffee for us." She grinned at her daughter.

"Pete might not have time." Addison didn't want to sit down and have coffee with her mother and Pete.

"Yeah, I should really get going to make it to Uni in time."

"Oh, nonsense. You have time, don't worry. Now come on, let's have some coffee." Bizzy looked at them. Pete gave a small sigh and looked at Addison.

"Really, we should be going," Addison tried.

"It's just a cup of coffee, Addison." Bizzy looked at her daughter.

"Fine," Addison sighed and walked into the kitchen and switched the kettle on. Bizzy grinned at Pete before she made her way into the living room. "Sorry," Addison mumbled to Pete as she made them each a cup of coffee. Pete just shrugged and waited for her. She carried the cups into the living room and placed them down on her coffee table.

"So," Bizzy smiled at them. "How come you're here this early?"

"He just popped round," Addison lied.

Pete looked at Addison and raised an eyebrow. "Don't you want to tell your mum the truth, babe?"

"The truth?" Bizzy raised an eyebrow at them. "And what is the truth then, Pete?"

"Well." He smirked and wrapped an arm around Addison. "We got married." Bizzy's eyes went wide as she stared at them in shock. Pete just smiled and looked down at Addison who had frozen in his arms.

"Married? You two got married?"

"We did." He nodded. "Last night."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Bizzy looked at her daughter. "We missed your wedding." Pete had to suppress a smirk as he looked down at his wife, his hand on her waist.

"Erm…well…it's just…it was a spur of the moment thing." Addison shrugged. She wanted the conversation to just end.

"You know we would have wanted to be there, Addison." Bizzy looked at her daughter.

"Like I said, it was just a spur of the moment thing. It was just us and the priest there."

"How long have you been even seeing each other? A few days?"

"Yeah…" Addison lied and nodded. Bizzy nodded as well and watched them. "Sorry," Addison attempted weakly.

"So you're in love with each other?"

"We got married, didn't we?" Addison looked at her mother. Love was such a strong word.

"You've only been seeing each other for a few days though."

"I know." Addison nodded.

"I hope you're going to work on this better than on your previous relationships."

Addison frowned at her mother. "Excuse me?"

"You got married, Addison, that's not just some joke. You better work on it, it's meant to be forever. You have to take it serious."

"I know what marriage means." Addison looked at her mother annoyed.

"Good." Bizzy nodded before she smiled at Pete. "So I guess this is welcome to the family, Pete."

"Thank you." Pete gave a smile.

"You're part of the family now. I think we're going to have to organise a party for you two."

"I'm sure that would be nice." He smiled and pulled Addison slightly closer.

"A party?" Addison's eyes went wide. "There's no need for that, really."

"You got married without saying anything, Addison. Can't we at least have a party?" Bizzy looked at her daughter.

"We don't need a party."

"Why not?"

"Because we don't want a big deal made out of it," Addison lied. She wasn't even sure she wanted to stay married to Pete.

"You got married, it is a big deal."

"We don't want a fuss." Addison looked at her mother.

"It's a party." Bizzy looked back at her, slightly hurt.

"What about just a dinner?" Addison tried and felt guilty for the hurt she had caused her mother.

"Fine," she sighed.

"Thank you." Addison nodded. Bizzy nodded as well before she took the last sip of her coffee. "We should really get going now." Addison looked at her mother.

"Okay," she sighed again before she got up. "Where are you going to move now? Pete's or here?"

"Oh erm…" Addison hesitated. "We haven't talked about that."

"You could also buy a house." She smiled at them.

"Maybe not yet." Addison glanced at Pete before back at her mother.

"Okay then." She shrugged slightly before she walked towards the hallway.

"Organise the meal for us." Addison followed her mother.

"Yeah." Bizzy nodded.

"Maybe we'll have a party a little later?" Addison suggested.

"If you want."

"I do." She nodded. "Let's have a meal first, so we can celebrate it as a family." Addison gave a soft smile. "That'll be more meaningful."

"Okay." Bizzy nodded as well. "That was very surprising, you know." She looked at her. "But I'm glad you chose to be with Pete. He's a great guy."

"Yeah…yeah, he is." Addison nodded. Bizzy smiled softly before she turned and walked to the door. "Call me about the dinner." Addison followed her before she kissed her mother's cheek.

"I will." She smiled before she walked through the door and left. Addison shut the door before she walked back into the living room and sighed. Pete looked up at her from where he sat at the table.

"Well, looks like we're staying married." She looked back at him.

"It's why you wanted to get married last night."

"Look, I have to go to school now. We'll have to talk about this later."

"Okay." Pete nodded and got up. Addison nodded and picked her bag up again. Pete walked past her into the hallway and grabbed his keys again before he walked to the door. She gave another sigh before she followed him out of the apartment.

"I'll call you?" He looked at her as they reached their cars.

"Sure." She nodded. "Sounds good."

"Okay." Pete nodded as well before he unlocked his car and got in.

"Bye." Addison looked at him before she got into her car and made her way to school.

-

Addison flopped down onto a chair next to Naomi at break time before she stole one of her strawberries. Naomi put one of the strawberries into her mouth and smirked at Addison.

"You know strawberries are sex food, right?" Addison looked at her friend as she ate another one.

"Sex food?" Naomi raised an eyebrow. "How are they sex food?"

"You eat them off your partner's naked body."

"Good to know." Naomi nodded. Addison nodded as well as she picked up another strawberry and her wedding rings glistened in the light. "Ever tried it then?" Naomi watched her, not noticing the rings.

"Of course." Addison nodded.

"You're just trying to avoid talking about last night." Naomi pointed a finger at her. "I know you."

"Who says it wasn't last night?"

"Seriously?" Naomi's eyes widened slightly. Addison just smirked and ate another strawberry. "He ate strawberries off your naked body?"

"Yep." She nodded.

Naomi smirked and rolled her eyes at her friend. "Is he good?"

"Very good." Addison grinned. She had to admit that she had never thought that Pete would be _that_ good, nor had she been with anyone who could do the things he did to her. Naomi just smirked and watched her friend. "What about you then? Did you get any?" Addison smiled at her friend.

"I did." Naomi grinned and ate another strawberry.

"You and Sam?"

"Yes." She smiled.

"Andddd?" Addison grinned at her friend. "You have to give me details, woman!"

"It was amazing." Naomi grinned happily. "He was really amazing."

"What did he do? Where were you? Give me more than that!"

"Well, we went to mine after we were clubbing, and I didn't get much sleep."

Addison rolls her eyes at her friend. "You suck at giving details."

"What do you want to know, Addison?" She smiled. "I don't think there's anything he didn't do."

"Did he eat strawberries off your naked body?" Addison raised an eyebrow.

"Fine." She rolled her eyes. "You win at that." Addison smirked and leaned back happily. "He's huge as well." Naomi mentioned as she put another strawberry into her mouth.

"How huge?" Addison asked curiously.

"Well...huge." She shrugged.

"Show me."

Naomi rolled her eyes. "Like that." She showed it with her hands.

Addison grinned widely. "We both got very lucky last night."

"We did." Naomi smirked.

"Oh, and by the way, I'm now Addison Wilder," Addison told her friend calmly.

Naomi lifted her head from the strawberries and looked at Addison. "You are what?"

"I'm now Addison Wilder," she repeated.

"What do you mean?" Naomi couldn't believe what her friend was saying there.

"I got married last night." Addison held up her left hand and showed Naomi her rings.

"Wow..." Naomi looked at the rings in shock. Addison leaned forward and picked up another strawberry to eat. "Were you that drunk?" Naomi watched her friend.

Addison shrugged. "I remember it all so not that drunk I guess."

"Was it his idea?"

"Erm…no, it was mine."

"Okay can you get _me_ some details now?"

"Well, what do you want to know?" Addison asked.

"Well, maybe start with telling me why the hell you got married last night?!"

"To be honest, I don't know," Addison sighed. "We were annoyed with our parents and wanted to make a point I guess." She shrugged. "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"What are you going to do now?"

"Bizzy's organising a family meal and then a party for us so we're staying married."

"Until when?"

"I don't know we haven't really talked about it yet. I think we're going to tonight."

"Okay..." Naomi nodded.

"I just couldn't tell Bizzy. She looked too hurt when I said no to the party." Addison looked at her friend.

"But do you even want to be with him?" Naomi looked back at her. "I thought you hated him."

Addison sighed. "I know, but I felt really guilty with Bizzy earlier and the sex is really good, it's great."

"So you're staying with him because he's a sex god?" Naomi smiled amused.

"If you were the one underneath him last night you'd understand."

"But you can't seriously stay married to him because the sex is good."

"I'll just see how it goes with him." Addison shrugged. "If we don't get on then we'll split."

"Okay." Naomi nodded slowly, still not convinced.

"I'll be fine." Addison nodded.

"I know, I mean you're getting the mind blowing sex," Naomi joked.

"I am." Addison grinned. "And I'm going to prove my parents wrong."

"The most important thing is that you're happy though, Addi. Not what your patents think."

"I know." She nodded. "And I will be happy."

"Okay." Naomi nodded as well.

"I'll be fine," Addison repeated. "I'll be fine."

* * *

A/N: Okay, so we hope it wasn't too obvious what happened! The two of them will have a lot of fun being married though. They wind each other up enough when they're not married!


	5. Chapter 5

February, Thursday 18th, 8:48pm

Later that day, once Pete returned home from university and made some dinner for himself, he sat down on his couch in the living room and picked up his phone before he dialled Addison's number.

Her phone rang a few times before she answered. _"Hello?"_

"Hey, it's me, Pete."

"_Oh, hey, Pete."_

"You wanted to talk."

"_Yeah."_ Addison sat down on her couch and tucked her legs underneath her. _"We need to talk about us."_

"Yeah, we do." Pete nodded.

"_Maybe we should do this in person though."_

"Do you want me to come over? Or meet tomorrow?"

"_We could meet now? We're already talking."_

"Okay." Pete nodded. "Have you eaten yet?"

"_No. I was just about to cook something."_

"Oh, okay. Because I made pasta and I have some left over."

"_Well, I could come over to you?"_

"Sure."

"_Okay, give me about half an hour."_

"Okay." Pete nodded.

"_I'll see you soon."_ Addison hung up the phone before she got herself ready. Pete put the phone back down and looked around his apartment, noticing that he probably should tidy before she came.

-

Half an hour later and Addison knocked on his front door softly and waited for him to answer. Pete made his way out of the kitchen and to the door before he pulled it open.

"Hey." She looked at him.

"Hey." He opened the door wider and let her walk in.

"Thanks." Addison walked in and shrugged out of her coat. Pete closed the door behind her before he led her into the living room. She sat down on the couch and looked at him.

"Do you want something to drink, or eat?" He looked back at her.

"I'll have some of your pasta if you have any left."

"Okay." Pete nodded and walked into the kitchen. Addison leaned back into the couch and glanced around her. It looked exactly like she imagined a single man's apartment to be.

"Thanks." She took the bowl of pasta he handed her.

"No problem." He sat down next to her on the couch. She stabbed the pasta with her fork before she took a bite. "You better like it." He smirked. "Because I'm a pretty damn good cook."

"Hmm, it does taste good." She grinned.

"Good?" Pete raised an eyebrow. "It's a mind-blowing taste experience," he joked.

"Oh really?" Addison raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Can't you tell? You're the one eating it."

"Well, I was trying to hide the orgasm in my mouth."

"You did a pretty good job. I didn't even notice your eyes rolling back."

"My eyes do not roll back when I orgasm." She frowned.

Pete smirked. "Oh sometimes they do."

"No they don't."

"You don't see yourself when you orgasm."

"Hmm, no I don't." She looked at him.

"But I did." He looked back at her.

"I know." Addison nodded and took another bit of the pasta. Pete leaned back into the couch and just watched her. "It's good pasta," she commented.

"You mentioned that."

"Well, I'm mentioning it again."

"Must be really good then."

She raised an eyebrow and smiled as she continued to eat. He leaned back and just watched her. Once Addison had finished eating she placed the bowl on the coffee table.

"So." Pete looked at her. "Want to talk or do something else?"

"I think we should talk." She turned to face him properly.

"Okay then." He nodded.

"What do you think we should do now?"

"Well, we wanted to prove our parents that we are capable of having a mature relationship."

"Yeah, we do." Addison nodded. "So you think we should give this a go?"

"I don't know."

She sighed and looked at him. "I don't think I could face telling my mum that we're not together."

"Yeah..." He nodded.

"So…we just…try." Addison shrugged.

"Okay." Pete nodded again.

"To prove to our parents that we can do this."

"So...are we going to pretend or, you know?"

"Or what?"

"Well like, try."

"It only needs to be believable in front of them." She shrugged.

"Okay…" Pete nodded.

"So…how are we going to make this seem real?"

"We should move in together."

"Move in together?" Addison looked at him shocked.

"Well, what are our parents going to think if we tell them we're married but not living together?"

"I hadn't thought about that," she admitted.

"Well, we don't have to." He shrugged.

"I guess you're right though." Addison looked at him. "We should move in together to make it look right." Pete looked back at her and nodded. "So…where shall we move to? I think mine would be more practical because it's bigger."

"I need to make some modifications then though." Pete smirked.

"What? Why?" Addison frowned. "What's wrong with my apartment?"

"It's girly."

"And your problem with that is?"

"I am a guy."

"And I'm a woman." She looked at him.

"Exactly and if we're going to live there together it can't be all pink and fluffy."

"It's not all pink and fluffy. And anyway, you didn't have a problem with it last night. You were more than happy to be there."

"Who says that?"

"Oh, it was very obvious." Addison looked at him and leaned back. "You basically pushed me into the apartment."

"You didn't struggle though."

"It's my apartment. Why would I struggle being put in my apartment?"

"Because I pushed you in."

"If it had been someone else's apartment then maybe I would have struggled."

"Oh, I see." He nodded. "So you only went all horny because it was your apartment."

Addison rolled her eyes at him. "No, but this isn't sorting out our problem."

"Our problem?" He watched her.

"Yes." She nodded and looked at him. "Whose problem did you think it was?"

"What problem are we talking about?"

"Where to live."

"I thought we decided on your place."

"Okay, my place it is then." Addison nodded. "When are you going to move in?"

"I don't know, I can start staying there tomorrow, move my stuff next weekend."

"I'll have to get you a key then."

"Yeah, would be useful."

"I'll do that on my way home tomorrow then." She nodded again and looked at him. Pete nodded as well and looked back at her. "Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"Not really." He shrugged.

"Okay, well, then I'll just go home." She stood up from the couch and looked at him.

"You sure you don't want some more pasta?" He got up as well.

"No, that was enough pasta for me, thanks."

"I also got strawberries."

Addison raised an eyebrow as she looked at him.

"I'm just saying." He smiled.

"Well, that's good for you then to have strawberries. If you have some cream you can have a little party."

"Yeah." Pete nodded. "I can."

"I better leave you to your party then."

"Sure, if you want to miss the best part."

"I think I'll survive."

"Okay then."

Addison nodded as she looked at him. "Bye, Pete."

"Bye, baby."

She turned to walk towards the door before she felt his hand grab her wrist and as she turned to face him her lips crashed with his. He kept hold of her hand and pulled her closer as he wrapped his other arm around her, kissing her passionately. Addison closed her eyes and parted her lips so he had better access. Pete deepened the kiss and let go of her hand before he placed his on the small of her back. She pressed her body closer to his and wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands slid down to her butt, pressing her tightly against him as they kissed hungrily. A soft moan left her lips as she felt his hand roaming her body.

"Want to stay?" Pete mumbled into the kiss.

"Hmm, you have strawberries?" she breathed.

"I do."

"Then I'll stay." She grinned.

Pete smirked and kissed her again while Addison wrapped her legs tightly around his waist as he picked her up. He held her securely in his arms and started walking towards his bedroom while they continued to kiss. She quickly pulled his shirt off before he laid them down on the bed. Pete ran his hands up her sides before he took hold of the hem of her shirt and pulled it off, revealing her white lacy bra. Addison looked up at him with lust filled eyes before she fused her lips to his. He let his fingers run over her cleavage as he kissed her back hard. She took hold of his hand and slid it underneath her bra. He smiled into the kiss and softly started to knead her breast. Addison gave a moan and pushed her breasts further into his hands. He could feel her nipples harden underneath his touch and continued to knead them.

"Pete," she breathed and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Yes?" he whispered and kissed down her neck.

"Don't stop."

"Like it when I touch them?" he mumbled against her skin.

"Yes," she moaned as he squeezed her breasts.

Pete smiled and moved one hand out from her bra before he reached behind to unclasp it. Addison lifted herself up so he could take her bra off before she lay back down again. He placed wet kisses on her breasts before he cupped them again and kissed his way down her stomach. Soft moans escaped her lips as she trailed her fingers over his shoulders. She could feel his muscles as his body moved above hers. Addison looked down at him with lust filled eyes before she reached for the zip on his jeans. Pete continued to kiss her body and moved his hips lightly against her.

"Oh…" She let out a loud moan and grasped at his jeans before she quickly pushed them off her hips. She could feel his erection through his boxers as he started to work on the buttons of her pants. Her fingers slid into the waistband of his boxers before she pushed them down so he was revealed to her. Pete pushed her skinny jeans down her long legs before he moved a hand between her thighs to her lacy panties. A soft gasp left her lips as his fingers met her ready centre through her panties. He could feel her wetness through her panties and rubbed her softly. Her hands reached out and grasped hold of the bed sheets as she felt herself grow wetter.

"Like that?" He slid his hand into her panties and placed a kiss on her lower stomach.

"Very much," Addison breathed as her grip on the sheets tightened. Pete smirked and let his fingers rub her while his other hand slowly slid her panties down. Her eyes fluttered close once she lay naked before him, ready for him to ravish her. He let his tip brush over her wet centre again and again as his fingers continued to rub her clit.

"Pete, please," she begged. "I need you."

"How do you need me?" He leaned forward and kissed her again.

"Inside of me," Addison whispered.

"Okay then." Pete wrapped his arms around her thighs and spread them further as he pulled her towards him. She looked up into his eyes as she felt his hips meet her. He looked back down at her as he entered her, his arm still around her legs. A soft moan left her lips and she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist as they began to move together. Pete placed his hands on her hips as he kneeled in front of her and pushed into her. Her hands gripped at the sheets once more as she adjusted to him inside of her. He leaned down and linked her fingers with his as he pinned her arms down on the bed.

Addison opened her eyes and looked up into his as their hips continued to meet while he looked back into hers, their faces close. She cupped his face gently before she fused her lips to his. He kissed her back passionately and wrapped his arms around her naked body.

After a few more thrusts she rolled them over so she straddled his lap. Pete looked up at her and placed his hands on her thighs. Her hands ran over his chest lightly as she began to move her hips off and on him. He watched her body moving on top of him and moans left his lips. Addison grinned down at him before she pulled him up into a sitting position. He smirked and wrapped his arms around her before he kissed her neck again. Her eyes fluttered closed as she titled her head to the side so he had greater access to her neck.

"You feel so good," he breathed against her skin as her body rubbed against his.

"So do you," she whispered. "You feel…amazing." Pete smiled and nibbled on her neck softly as she moved her hips on him. They continued to move together until they both reached their climaxes at the same time. They moaned each other's name out loudly, holding on to one another tightly.

They both breathed heavily as they came down from their highs. Pete kept his arms wrapped around her as he lay back on the bed with her on top. Addison grinned at him as she lay on his chest.

"Hmm, that was pretty good." He smirked as he ran his fingers over her back lightly.

"It always is with me."

"It is?"

"Oh yes." She grinned.

"If you say so."

"I do."

"It was partly me as well though." He smirked.

"Hmm, maybe," she teased.

"Maybe?" He raised an eyebrow and slid his hands down her back before he cupped her butt.

"Yes, maybe." Addison grinned.

"You didn't sound like maybe though."

"Hmm." She just smiled and shrugged.

"Just admit it."

"Never."

"I should have known."

Addison smiled and looked at him.

"Did it top last night?" He smirked.

"Well, there were strawberries last night."

"Well, if I was good enough for you there would still be strawberries tonight."

"Never said you weren't good enough." She held her arms loosely around his neck.

"Amazing, it was before," he whispered before he captured her lips with his once again. Addison closed her eyes and kissed him back. He squeezed her butt softly and smiled into the kiss. She ran her fingers over his chest as they kissed. "Want to get strawberries?" he mumbled.

"That sounds like a great plan." She grinned widely. Pete smirked and rolled them over before he got up from the bed. Addison smiled and pulled the covers over her body as she watched him. He put his boxers back on before he left the room.

She rolled over in bed and picked up the photo that sat on his nightstand. It showed him and some other people she didn't know. He had one arm around a woman, the other around a guy, then another guy stood next to the woman. They were all laughing about something and the woman was grinning at him widely. Addison frowned as she tried to figure out who they all were. She recognized Sam in the background as well, but all the others she'd never seen before. Addison sat up in bed and wrapped the covers around her as she held the photograph.

"What have you got there?" Pete looked at her as he walked back into the room with a bowl of strawberries.

"Your photo." She held it up for him to see. "Who are you with?"

"A couple of friends." He shrugged.

"Who's the girl?"

"Oh that's Kim."

"Who's Kim?"

"I know her from school."

Addison nodded and looked back at the photo in her hand before she placed it on the nightstand.

"We had some thing going on once." He shrugged as he sat back down on the bed.

"Okay." She nodded.

"Yeah..." He smiled and tugged on her covers. Addison turned her attention back to eat and ate a strawberry. "Want cream?" He watched her.

"Hmm, depends where it is." She grinned.

"Well, where do you want it?" He smirked.

"Well." Addison grinned wickedly and moved closer to him.

* * *

A/N: So, we couldn't resist the whole Paddieness. We're suckers for it, we know, but they're just too cute to refuse!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: After Paddie's little bit of fun in the last chapter, they now have to get back to reality and start acting like a married couple :P How fun that will be!

Btw, for any of you who haven't yet check out my new story, How The Other Half Live, please, do! It would mean a lot to me :D

Enjoy!

* * *

February, Friday 19th

The next day after school, Pete made his way to his apartment to pack a few things before he drove to Addison's. She pulled open the door before she turned and walked back into her living room.

"Hello." Pete watched her before he rolled his eyes and closed the door behind him.

"Hi." She sat back down on the floor cross legged and picked up her books.

"Where can I put my stuff?"

"What is it?" She looked up at him.

"Just some clothes and stuff."

"I made some space for your clothes in my wardrobe. Put everything else in the spare bedroom, not that you can call it a bedroom it's so tiny."

"Great."

Addison glanced at him before she went back to her books. He walked into her bedroom to put his clothes away. "Need any help?" she called.

"No."

"Okay." She nodded. He put some clothes into the wardrobe before he carried his other stuff into the bathroom. Addison had made some space for his things in the bathroom as well and he put his things there before he walked back into the living room.

"All sorted?" Addison asked.

"Yep."

"Good."

Pete nodded and looked down at her. "What are you doing?"

"Studying. I have a test tomorrow."

"Oh." Pete nodded.

"There's some Chinese in the kitchen if you haven't eaten yet."

"Sounds good. Thanks."

"No problem." Addison began to go through her notes while Pete walked into the kitchen and took hold of a carton of Chinese. He leaned against the side as he started to eat and watched Addison in the living room. Neither of them talked as he ate and she studied.

After a while, Addison gave a sigh and closed her books before she began to gather them all up.

"Finished?" He watched her.

"Yeah, I can't concentrate anymore." She gave anther sigh and put her books on the table.

"I know I'm very distracting." Pete smirked.

"Oh, shut up," Addison mumbled and made her way into the kitchen. Pete rolled his eyes before he followed her and threw his carton away. She opened the fridge and scanned the contents before she closed the door then looked through the freezer.

"I would have left you Chinese if you're still hungry."

"It's fine. I don't want Chinese right now anyway."

Pete nodded and watched her. Addison shut the freezer before she opened the cupboards. "I've been thinking." Pete started as he looked at her. "About what we're doing here."

"Oh." She turned to face him. "And?"

"Well, I was just wondering." He looked back at her. "Because you want to pretend all this for our parents. Are we going to see other people? Are there any rules? Are we going to continue having sex or are we just living together?"

"Oh…erm…well…I hadn't thought about it, but I guess, I guess we can see other people." She shrugged. "We'll just have to be really secretive and if we're seeing other people there'll be no sex between us."

"Okay..." Pete nodded slightly.

"We'll just be living together."

"Yeah." He looked at her before he glanced down.

"What?" Addison watched him.

"What?" Pete looked back up at her. "Nothing."

"Why are you looking like that?"

"Looking like what?"

"Like that." She pointed at his face.

"I'm just looking."

"Hmm. Well, I'm going to take a bath then I'm going to bed."

"Okay." He nodded before he walked out of the kitchen. Addison left the kitchen as well and made her way into the bathroom. He sighed and walked into the tiny spare room. He opened his bag and started to take some things out. He looked around the room and wondered where to put them. There was very little space in the room and most of it was taken up by Addison's things. He sighed again and tried to find some space for his things before he walked back into the living room. He sat down on the couch and wondered what to do. He reached for the remote before he turned the TV on and switched through channels. He settled on one before he began to watch. It was silent in the apartment as Addison was still bathing.

After a while the sound of the water running down the plughole was heard as Addison got out the bath before she changed and walked into the living room in her pyjamas. Pete looked up from the movie and watched her.

"I'm going to bed now. Keep the volume down so I can sleep."

"I was just waiting to use the bathroom."

"Okay." She nodded. "Well, it's free now. I'll see you in the morning." Addison turned and made her way back into the bedroom while Pete got up from the couch and walked into the bathroom. She made her way to bed and snuggled down under the covers before she closed her eyes. He got ready for bed in the meanwhile as he used the bathroom quietly.

Addison had just drifted off to sleep when she felt the bed move as Pete got in. He carefully got under the covers, keeping his distance. She curled up into a tighter ball and tried to get back to sleep. Pete rolled onto his side and closed his eyes as well. The two of them laid there until they both fell to sleep.

-

February, Sunday 20th

Addison stood in her underwear as she surveyed her three choices of dresses that lay on the bed in front of her. Pete was stood in the bathroom, the door closed as he shaved, wearing only a towel around his hips. They were meeting both of their parents for a dinner that night to celebrate their marriage. They didn't know why, but they were both feeling slightly nervous about it.

Addison gave a sigh as she looked at the dresses unable to decide what one to wear. "Pete," she called. "Are you finished?"

"Yeah, almost," he called back.

"Good." She nodded and crossed her arms. Pete pushed the bathroom door open and walked into the bedroom. "I need you to choose a dress." Addison turned and faced him.

"Okay." He looked at her in her underwear.

"The dresses are on the bed, not on me." She looked back at him as he stared at her underwear.

"I think you should just go like that." He smirked.

"Very funny." She rolled her eyes. Pete smirked before he walked closer and turned his attention to the dresses. "Which do you think?" Addison stood back and watched him.

"The purple one."

"Okay then." She nodded and picked up the other two dresses before she put them back in her closet. Pete watched her before he walked over to his clothes. Addison sprayed some perfume over her before she walked back to the bed and picked up her dress. He kept glancing at her as he started to get dressed. She slid the dress up her body before she turned to him. "Can you zip me up, please?"

"Sure." He walked over to her.

"Thanks." Addison turned her back to him so he could zip her dress up. Pete placed a hand on her waist and pulled the zipper up with the other one. "How do I look?" she asked and did a turn for him once he had done her zip up.

"You look good."

"Good." Addison smiled satisfied before she put on some jewellery and picked up her heels. Pete got fully dressed in the meanwhile and they both made their way out of the bedroom. "Who's driving?" She looked at him as they made their way to the front door.

"I will."

"Okay." Addison nodded and handed him his car keys before they left the apartment.

-

Twenty minutes later they got out of his car in front of the restaurant. Addison slipped her hand into his as they walked inside and looked around for their parents.

"Over there," Pete whispered as he spotted their parents and linked their fingers together. She nodded and let him lead her to the table where their parents were sat talking.

"Hey." They smiled at them as they walked closer.

"Hey." Addison smiled politely back before she kissed both her parents' cheeks. Clara grinned at them as they sat down next to each other.

"The newly weds finally have arrived." Bizzy smiled at them.

"We have." Pete smiled softly at Addison.

"We've just been discussing your party." Bizzy informed them happily.

"It's going to be great." Clara grinned.

"We just need to know when you're free and we can give it a date."

"Okay." Pete nodded as he looked at them before he glanced at Addison.

"Well, erm, maybe this weekend or next?" Addison suggested as she looked between her mother and Pete's mother.

"Okay." Bizzy grinned. "Maybe this?"

"Sure." Addison nodded and looked at Pete. "Is that okay with you?"

"Of course." He nodded as well.

"Okay then." She smiled softly.

"Perfect." Bizzy grinned happily.

"So, erm, what have you got planned for this party?" Addison asked curiously.

"Well, everyone you know is going to be there and the decoration will be all wedding like and we were thinking that it would be really sweet if we could have something like a little ceremony where you just say few words, like your vows."

"Vows?" Addison looked at her mother in shock.

"Yes." Bizzy nodded.

"But why? We've already said our vows to each other."

"Well, you don't have to."

"We've already said them. It doesn't matter if others hear them or not."

"I thought it would be nice for you wedding party since no one was at your actual wedding."

Addison sighed and looked up at Pete for his input.

"I don't mind, we can do the vows." He shrugged.

"I think the vows would be really lovely." Clara told them. "It really shows your love for each other."

"It does." Bizzy smiled. "All you have to do is tell each other how you feel for each other."

Addison hesitated. She didn't think she could get up in front of everyone she knew and declare that she loved Pete and never wanted to leave him when that wasn't what she really wanted.

"Why are you so against this?" Clara looked at her daughter-in-law.

"I'm not. It's just…we've already said our vows we shouldn't have to say them again in front of everyone for them to mean something."

"It's not for them to mean something."

"Then what's it for?" Addison looked at Clara.

"It just would be sweet because it's your wedding party."

"Fine," she sighed. "We'll say our vows again."

"Good." Bizzy nodded.

"Did you make your own vows?" Edward asked the young couple before he took a sip of his drink.

"Erm, no, we didn't." Pete shook his head.

"Well, the traditional vows are fine." Bizzy smiled. Pete smiled back and took hold of Addison's hand that was led on the table. Addison glanced down at their hands before up at his face. He gave a smile before he looked back at their parents.

"Well, we'll organise this party for Saturday night then." Bizzy smiled happily.

"Okay." Pete smiled back. "We're looking forward to it."

"Oh, you should wear your wedding dress and suit." Clara grinned. "You would look so lovely."

"It's just a party, mum...not the wedding." Pete looked at her.

"Still, I think you should. It would really make the evening."

"I don't know." He glanced at Addison.

"I…well…the thing is…" Addison trailed off. She didn't have a wedding dress.

"What?" Bizzy looked at her daughter.

"Well, it's just that, I don't have a wedding dress," she admitted.

"You don't have a dress? Why not?"

"Because I just got married in what I was wearing that night."

"Oh..." Bizzy looked disappointed.

"But if you wanted me to buy one…" Addison shrugged.

"It's your choice."

"I know." She nodded and looked at her mother. Bizzy nodded as well before she took a sip of her wine.

"So." Clara looked at them. "Are we going to be getting any grandchildren anytime soon? We're not getting any younger you know." She smiled softly while Addison choked on her wine.

"We're in school, mum." Pete looked at his mother.

"I know, but still. You should be thinking of your family first."

"Not yet."

"I'm only twenty." Addison looked at Clara. "I have no plans on having kids."

"But you're married."

"I know." She nodded. "Not everyone has kids though and right now I don't want any."

"Okay then."

Addison nodded again and glanced at Pete. He just watched their parents, not saying anything. She looked away from him before she took a sip of her wine again. The waiter brought their food before they all started to eat and a conversation started up between them.

"So, Pete," Edward started. "Have you thought about buying a house?"

"At some point, yes. But right now we're content with Addison's apartment."

"Okay." Edward nodded. Pete gave a smile and nodded as well. "You know, we're really glad you asked her to marry you."

Pete smiled softly. "Me too." Edward smiled at his son-in-law and Pete smiled back before he continued to eat. Addison watched them before she turned and smiled at her mother. Bizzy grinned back at her daughter happily.

"You're very smiley lately," Addison commented.

"I'm happy for you."

"Thanks." She smiled softly.

"You're not all smiley like I expected you to be though."

"Oh…I'm not?"

"No, you're not."

"I am happy though."

"Good."

Addison smiled as she continued to eat. Bizzy smiled back and did the same. "So how are you?" Addison asked her mother.

"I'm good." She gave a smile and nodded.

"And dad?"

"Work's busy but I'm fine."

Addison nodded as she ate.

"Have you moved all of Pete's stuff yet?" Clara watched them.

"Not all." Addison shook her head.

"And the apartment is big enough?"

"Well, we're making space."

"It's enough for the two of us though," Pete commented.

"We just need to get rid of some things we don't need." Addison shrugged.

"Okay." Clara nodded. Addison smiled softly as she looked at them. "We're so happy for you." Clara smiled back.

"It's good to see you two together," Bizzy agreed.

"We knew you were perfect for each other."

"We just had to wait for you to realise it."

"Well, we did." Pete gave a smile. Bizzy smiled widely as she watched the younger couple. They smiled back softly and continued to eat.

Once they had finished eating, they got their coats and made their way outside. "What are you two up to now?" Clara looked at Pete and Addison as they walked hand in hand.

"Just going home." Addison shrugged. Clara smiled softly and nodded. "So, we'll see you soon." Addison pecked both her parents' cheeks.

"We'll see you." Pete said goodbye to his parents before they parted ways and walked to their cars. Addison and Pete got in before they drove back home.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So, this chapter is just a bit of fun for Paddie :P And for you guys too!

Enjoy!

* * *

February, Friday 26th

Addison unlocked the front door before she walked into the apartment and slipped her shoes off. Pete was led on the couch in the living room, switching through TV channels. She frowned as she walked into the living room. It was a mess.

"Hey." He glanced up at her.

"Why haven't you tided up?" She looked around the room.

"I was going to."

"You've been home all day."

"I had to study."

"Not all day." Addison looked at him, annoyed.

"I'll do it later."

"Yeah, like hell you will," she mumbled.

"I will." He looked at her.

"No you won't." Addison shook her head before she walked into the bedroom. Pete rolled his eyes and looked back at the TV. She placed her bag on the side in there before she began to tidy the living room.

"I said I'd do it later." He looked at her.

"But you won't."

"I will, I just want to finish watching the movie."

"Whatever."

Pete sighed annoyed and sat up.

"Just finish watching your movie." Addison continued to tidy up.

"Fine, if you're so keen on tidying."

"It's not like you'll tidy later."

"I said I will." Pete looked at her.

"You won't. You've had all day to tidy and you haven't."

"Because I was going to do it later."

"Yeah, right," Addison replied sarcastically.

"What is your problem?" He looked at her. "I said I'm going to do it later and I will."

"My problem is that you've been home all day and it just looks like you've been a lazy slob!" She picked up one of his t-shirts and threw it at him.

"I told you I had to study!" He caught his shirt and threw it back at her.

"Not all day!" She threw his shirt back at him.

"No, I also had to go shopping and get your freaking tampons!" He took the shirt and threw it on the floor.

"I was at school all day! You were the one who had all day off to do the shopping, come home, tidy then study for the rest of the day."

"I can still tidy! I didn't ask you to do it!"

"It's freaking eight o'clock and you're just led on the couch with no intention of moving!"

"Urgh you're annoying the crap out of me!" Pete got up from the couch and started to collect various things that were lying around

"And you're annoying me!" Addison yelled at him.

"I'm tidying! What more do you want?!" He glared at her

"For you not to be a lazy slob!" She threw the things down in her hands before she stormed into the bedroom and slammed the door behind her.

"Urgh." Pete watched her before he continued to tidy up. Inside the bedroom, Addison began to strip before she walked into the bathroom to shower. Pete could hear the water running in the bathroom as he tidied up the living room and carried some of his clothes into the bedroom.

Ten minutes later, the bathroom opened and Addison walked out wearing a towel. Pete glanced at her as he put some clothes away before he turned and walked back into the living room. She dried herself and applied some body lotion before she pulled a tank top and pair of lacy panties on. He continued to tidy away some stuff from the dinner and coffee table and walked into the kitchen to throw it away. Addison dried her hair before she left the bedroom and walked out into the living room. They were angry at each other and neither of them spoke.

She walked into the kitchen where she started to make herself some dinner. Pete glanced at her again as she walked in and he looked her up and down slightly. She stood rubbing the back of her calf with one foot as she made dinner. All she was wearing was a very tight white top and black lacy panties and he couldn't help but look. Addison could feel his eyes on her and she grinned to herself. He bit his lip lightly as he looked at her breasts and saw her nipples through the fabric. She suddenly turned and leaned back against the counter as she looked at him. He looked away quickly and closed the cupboard he was looking through before.

"You were staring." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I was not." He didn't look at her as he poured himself a glass of water.

"Oh you so were." She nodded.

"Why would I stare?"

"You tell me."

"You're the one claiming I was."

"So what were you doing then?"

"You think you're hot?" He looked at her.

"Never said that." Addison shook her head as she looked back at him. "I said that you were staring."

"So what if I was?"

She just grinned and shrugged before she went back to the dinner. Pete let his gaze wander down to her butt as she turned her back to him. Addison carried her plate over to the table before she began to eat. He watched her before he emptied his glass of water and walked into the living room. She smirked happily as she got the reaction she was looking for from him. He sat down on the couch and turned the TV on, trying to get rid of the thoughts in his head, he was still mad at her.

"Have you finished tidying?" Addison asked once she walked into the living room after eating her dinner.

"Yeah." He nodded as he glanced at her.

"Good." She nodded as well before she bent down to pick a book up off the coffee table. Pete looked at her and swallowed hard at the sight. Addison stood back up slowly before she turned to face him. His eyes wandered up her body before he looked into her face, his eyes full of want for her. She just raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Shut up," he mumbled.

"I never said anything."

"You're smirking."

"Since when does smirking mean I'm talking?"

"I never said you were talking."

Addison just raised an eyebrow at him. He looked back at her, not saying anything. She grinned before she sauntered off into the bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Pete watched her.

"Going into the bedroom. Why?"

He just shrugged and watched her. Addison just looked back at him as she walked into the bedroom. Pete smirked slightly as he realised what she was doing and stayed sat on the couch. Inside the bedroom, she brushed her hair before she lay back on the bed. He glanced into the room before he got up and followed her slowly. Addison raised an eyebrow as he walked into the bedroom.

"What?" He looked at her.

"Nothing." She shook her head.

"What are you doing?"

"Just lying here."

Pete smiled and looked at her.

"And what are you doing?" she asked.

"Nothing." He shrugged. Addison nodded and just watched him. "You know that I can see your breasts through that top."

"I do." She nodded.

"You want me to see them?"

"Maybe." She shrugged.

"Why?"

"No reason."

"You just want me to see them?"

Addison just shrugged again at him.

"What if I want to touch them now?"

"Now, that all depends."

"On what?"

"What you do."

"What do you want me to do?"

Addison just shrugged at him.

Pete sighed. "Okay then."

"What?" She looked at him.

"You wanted to tease me, you did, you won, congrats."

Addison just smirked happily and Pete rolled his eyes at her annoyed before he turned and left the room. "Pete, wait," she sighed.

"What?" He didn't look at her as he walked out. Addison sighed again and just leaned back on the bed. "What?" he repeated as he turned.

"You know, we're going to have arguments like this."

"So?"

"Oh just forget it."

"I didn't do anything." He looked at her in disbelief.

"What do you want from me, Pete?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Right now. You obviously came in here for something."

"Because you did this on purpose. You were teasing me."

"I know."

"You were going to say something about arguments."

"It doesn't matter."

"So you just decided to make me horny then turn me down?"

"I haven't turned you down."

"You were just lying here shrugging."

"Well, then." Addison sat up before she pulled her top off and threw it on the floor. Pete just stood and looked at her. "Is that better?"

"Better for what?"

"Well, you said I turned you on."

"I did."

"So now I'm led here topless, for you."

"You could have said that before." He slowly walked closer.

"I'm saying it now." Addison watched him. He nodded and walked to her side of the bed, looking at her. "So what are you going to do about that?" she whispered.

"I'm going to touch you."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yes." He nodded before he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, one of his hands on her side.

Her eyes closed instantly as she began to kiss him back. He got onto the bed and placed a knee between her legs so he hovered above her. Addison lay back and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled away slightly and looked into her eyes as he moved his hand to her breasts. She pushed her chest up slightly so her breasts filled his palms. He started to knead them softly, feeling her nipples underneath his hands. A soft gasp passed her lips at his touch and her fingers weaved through his hair. He loved her reactions and he could feel himself growing. She pulled him down to her again before she fused their lips together. He kissed her hungrily, his knee moving against her centre.

"Oh…" Addison let out a moan and felt herself growing wet. He continued to rub her, his hands on her breasts. She moved her hands down before she pulled his shirt off over his head. He looked down at her with lust, his erection already visible through his jeans. Her hands moved down and began to rub him through his jeans. Pete gave a moan and moved his hips lightly against her hand. She pulled down the zipper and slipped her fingers inside. He moaned again and moved his knee harder against her. She let out a gasp and quickly finished undressing him. He slipped his fingers into her panties and pulled them down.

Addison opened her eyes and looked up at him in lust once they were both naked. Pete looked back at her and moved his hands to her thighs to spread her legs as he settled in front of her. A soft moan left her lips as he slowly entered her. He watched her face as he slid into her until he filled her completely. Her eyes fluttered closed as she wrapped her legs around his waist tightly. Pete leaned down and softly kissed her neck as he moved in and out of her. She tilted her head to the side to grant him better access as their bodies moved together. He nibbled and sucked softly and his hands cupped her breasts again.

"Oh…Pete…." she moaned loudly as she felt him rubbing against her walls. He pulled away slightly and looked down into her face as he started to move faster. Her moans increased and her face was a picture of pure pleasure. Pete smiled and pressed his lips against her slightly open mouth. Addison instantly kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her body and her breasts rubbed against his chest as they moved.

She felt herself melt into him before her orgasm washed over her body and she cried out his name in pleasure. He came shortly after her, moaning loudly as his orgasm hit him and he dropped his head to her neck.

"Wow," Addison breathed heavily as she came down from her high.

Pete smirked against her skin. "You think?"

"I know." She nodded. He smiled and lifted his head to look at her. Addison looked back at him before she placed a kiss on his lips. He closed his eyes and kissed her back softly. "Angry sex is hot," she mumbled.

"We should do it more often."

"Definitely," Addison agreed and grinned. Pete smirked against her lips, his arms still wrapped around her. They lay in each other's arms as they continued to kiss. He rolled them over lightly so Addison lay on top of him and he placed one of his hands on her lower back. She pulled back from the kiss slightly and looked down into his eyes.

"What?" he asked softly.

"Nothing." Addison shook her head.

"Okay." Pete looked up at her.

"Should there be something wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing." She shook her head. Pete frowned slightly as he looked at her. "It's fine." She leaned down and kissed him. He gave a small sigh and kissed her back. "One moment," she whispered before she got off him and disappeared from the room. Pete watched her confused before he reached for the blanket and covered himself. Addison returned a few minutes later with a tub of ice cream and two spoons before she crawled under the covers with him. He smiled as he turned his head and looked at her.

"I got ice cream." She took the lid off before she dipped her spoon into the strawberry flavoured ice cream and took a large bite.

"Care to share?" He watched her.

"I brought two spoons." She held up a spoon for him. Pete smiled and took hold of it. Addison smiled as well as she continued to eat the ice cream. He watched as she took another large bite before he leaned closer and kissed her, tasting the ice cream. She was shocked at first but melted into the kiss and kissed him back. Pete hadn't even really thought about it, he just kissed her. They continued to kiss sweetly as they sat in their bed together.

"Tastes good," he whispered.

"Me or the ice cream?" Addison grinned.

"Hmm." Pete smirked. "Both."

"I'm glad," she whispered. He smiled before he pulled away and ate another spoonful. Addison smiled back at him as she continued to eat as well. They just sat in bed together and enjoyed the ice cream.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Okay, so we hate Shonda right now. We are not amused with the last episode at all. So annoyed. We do have a 'screw Sam over' plan, though, so it's all good. Anyway, who has heard hte new Kylie song? How awesome is it? I'm in love seriously. I cannot wait for her new album! July 5th is way too far away! Seriosuly! *dies*

Enjoy!

* * *

March, Friday 26th

Addison smiled as she walked into the club with Pete and looked around for Sam and Naomi. There were sitting on a table next to the dance floor, laughing at something as they sipped on their drinks. Addison waved at them before she weaved her way through the crowd and sat down at the table with them.

"Hey." Naomi grinned at them happily.

"Hey, how are you?" Addison asked.

"I'm great." She smiled. "What about you?"

"I'm good." Addison nodded.

"Good." She nodded as well and Addison smiled as Pete went to get them drinks. Naomi watched him before she turned back to Addison. "How's it going?"

"It's going good." Addison nodded again. "We argue every now and then." Naomi nodded slowly and watched her friend. "I'm still getting used to having him there all the time."

"Are you getting along though?"

"Most of the time." Addison nodded.

"That's good."

"Although, nothing is mine anymore."

Naomi smirked. "Why not?"

"Because he uses everything!" she exclaimed frustrated

Naomi laughed softly as she watched her friend.

"It's not funny," Addison mumbled. "He was using my toothbrush this morning."

"Ewww." Naomi wrinkled her nose. "Why?"

"I don't know but because we're married apparently it's fine."

"Are you having sex?"

Addison shifted slightly. "Yeah…sometimes." Naomi just nodded as she looked at her. Addison looked up and accepted her drink as Pete walked back to the table. Naomi glanced at him as he started talking to Sam and smirked. "What?" Addison frowned at her friend. "Why are you smirking like that?"

"I think you two are fun."

"Why? We haven't done anything."

"How are you going to keep doing this?"

"I don't know," Addison sighed.

"Are you going to get yourself a real boyfriend at some point? Or are you content with this right now?"

"I don't know. I guess we'll do this for a while then part ways."

"Okay." Naomi nodded. Addison nodded as well before she sipped on her drink. Naomi just sat and watched the two of them.

"Come on, Nae, let's go dance." Addison stood up after a few minutes.

"Okay." She nodded. Addison smiled before they made their way to the dance floor. They found a spot in the crowd and started to dance while the guys stayed at the table.

"So, how's it going?" Sam asked his friend.

"How's what going?" Pete looked back at him.

"Your marriage to Addison."

"Oh." He shrugged. "Not too bad I guess."

"Not too bad?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"I'm starting to get used to it."

"That's good." He nodded.

"I guess." Pete took another sip of his drink.

"Why? What's happened?"

"Nothing." He shook his head.

"Really?"

"We're just living together." He shrugged again.

"Okay." Sam nodded.

"Yeah." Pete downed his drink.

"Do you still plan to get drunk and sleep with random women?"

"We'll see."

Sam smirked and nodded.

"I could just sleep with her." Pete grinned slightly and looked down at the glass in his hands.

"You mean you're not already?"

"Sometimes."

Sam chuckled and shook his head.

"What?" Pete smirked.

"That is just so you."

"Why?" He grinned.

"Because you're always sleeping with some girl."

"She's my wife though."

"She is," Sam agreed and nodded.

"Sometimes I think we're crazy for doing this."

"You are crazy." Sam looked at his friend. "You married someone you can't stand and you're staying married to prove a point to your parents."

"It's fun though." Pete smiled. "And it's not like we're going to do it for long anyway."

"How long do you plan on being married?"

"I don't know, we'll see."

"Do you like her?" Sam asked curiously.

"Not really." He didn't look at him as he played with his glass. Sam just nodded at his friend and took a sip of his drink. "I'll get another drink." Pete got up from his chair.

"Sure." Sam nodded. Pete nodded as well and made his way to the bar.

Addison and Naomi continued to dance to the music on the dance floor when Addison caught the eye of some guy. He watched her dancing for a while before he slowly moved closer to her. She grinned and continued to dance in front of him. He smiled as he looked at her and danced as well. Addison turned so she was facing him as she danced. He looked at her and moved his hands to her waist, watching her face. She just moved closer so their bodies were nearly touching as they danced. They moved together to the music, their hips brushing against one another every now and then. Addison smirked as she looked up at him. He looked back down at her and glanced at her lips as he pulled her closer. She looked up at his face as her chest pressed against his front. He could feel her breasts against his chest and moved his hips against hers. They both stopped dancing as Addison could feel his sudden want for her.

"Sorry." He smirked.

Addison raised an eyebrow and smirked as well. "Someone's feeling very hard."

"I couldn't help it."

"Oh really?" She pressed herself closer to him.

"Yes," he breathed and moved his hands to her butt. Addison grinned as she looked up at him and rubbed her hips against him. He smirked and pulled her even closer. "I think someone doesn't want to dance anymore," she whispered huskily into his ear.

"I'd rather do something else."

"And what would that be?"

"We should go back to mine."

"Okay then." She grinned.

"Come on then."

As they turned to leave, Addison came face to face with Pete.

"Where you going?" He looked down at her.

"To his place. Why?"

"How are you going to get home?"

"Taxi." She shrugged.

"You don't even know him."

"I know what I'm doing."

"Come on, Addison." Pete looked at her.

"What is your problem?"

"He's not right for you."

"You don't know that. Now, excuse us."

"Addison." He watched her.

"What, Pete?" She looked back at him.

"What the hell are you doing? Going home with a stranger?"

"Are you my father now?"

Pete tensed as he looked at her. "You know what? Screw him if it makes you happy it's not like I freaking care."

"Good!" Addison glared at him before she left the club with the guy. Pete watched them as they left before he turned and walked back to the table.

"Where's Addison gone?" Naomi asked.

"Off with some guy," he mumbled and took hold of his glass.

"Some guy?" She frowned. "Why?"

"I don't know." Pete looked at her. "She's a bitch. Do I look like I care?" Naomi held her hands up in defence before she sipped on her drink. Pete downed his drink before he put the glass back on the table. Naomi and Sam just quietly watched him as he sat slouched at the table.

"I'm going to go home." He grabbed his phone from the table after a while.

"Okay." Sam nodded. "See you."

"See you." Pete got up and walked out of the club. Sam and Naomi just sat in silence as they watched their friend walk away.

"He's pissed," Sam commented.

"About Addison?"

"I don't know."

Naomi nodded slowly before she looked at her boyfriend.

"He said he doesn't like her." He shrugged.

"She's said the same but she doesn't say what she really means."

"Why not?"

"Because she's Addison and she's afraid."

"Was she always like that?" Sam looked at her. "Did she always sleep with different guys?"

"No." Naomi shook her head. "It started I suppose about eight months ago."

"Wow." He nodded.

"To be honest, it's worse when she's seen Pete."

"Really?" Sam looked surprised.

"Really." Naomi nodded.

"Maybe he turns her on like that," Sam joked.

"He definitely does something to her," Naomi agreed. Sam nodded and wrapped his arm around his girlfriend. She gave a sigh and leaned into his side.


	9. Chapter 9

March, Saturday 27th

When Pete heard Addison coming home the next morning he had been led in bed for hours. Addison quietly crept into the house and slipped her shoes off in the hallway before she made her way into the bedroom. Pete was led with his back towards her, not moving as she came in. She glanced at him before she began to change into her pyjamas. He turned his head towards her as she accidentally hit the nightstand with her foot, causing noises.

"Ouch! Shit!" she cursed and hobbled to the bed where she sat down and cradled her foot. "Stupid nightstand."

"It's six in the morning," Pete mumbled.

"Sorry, go back to sleep," Addison mumbled as well and didn't look at him.

"You could have at least stayed a few hours longer." He closed his eyes again.

"And why should I have done that? I thought you didn't want me to go."

"At least I'd still be sleeping now then."

"I didn't mean to wake you."

"You still did."

"Go back to sleep, Pete." She looked down at him before she got under the covers.

"Just shut up," he mumbled and tried to sleep again. She got down under the covers and pulled them up around herself. He had turned his back to her side again and ignored her. Addison closed her eyes and tried to drift off to sleep. Neither of them talked as they laid with their eyes closed in the darkness.

An hour later and the shrill beeping of the alarm clock echoed around the room causing Addison to groan. Pete just ignored it and stayed in bed.

"Turn it off," she mumbled.

"Turn it off yourself."

"It's your alarm."

Pete sighed before he slammed his hand down on the alarm clock and sat up in bed. Addison just pulled the covers up over her head and ignored him. "Don't you have to get up?" He stood up and looked at her.

"I don't have anywhere to be this morning."

"Fine, not like I care anyway." He walked out of the room and closed the door loudly behind him.

"Urgh!" Addison groaned. She didn't understand what his problem was.

He walked into the kitchen and got himself a cup of coffee before he walked into the bathroom to get ready. The sound of the shower running filled the bedroom and Addison sighed and rolled onto her back. After he stepped out he wrapped a towel around his waist and cleaned his teeth before he walked into the bedroom. She opened her eyes and watched him as he made sure to make noise as he got dressed. His body was still glistering from the water, showing his muscles off. She turned over in the bed so she had a better view of him. He stood and looked through his clothes in the closet, grabbing jeans and a shirt. Addison bit her lip as her eyes trailed over his body. Pete opened a drawer and got a pair of boxers before he dropped his towel.

Her gaze dropped instantly to his manhood and her mind filled with images of the two of them together. He didn't notice her looking at him and put his boxers on before he reached for the shirt. She gave a soft sigh as he pulled his boxers on and her gaze shifted to his chest. Every muscle was visible through his chest and as he lifted his arms to put his shirt on she got an even better view. A sudden urge to run her hands over his chest hit her and she tried her hardest not to move. Pete put his shirt on before he took hold of his jeans and put them on as well. She lay back and closed her eyes. He glanced at her as he turned before he walked through the door and slammed it close behind him. Addison sighed and tried to fall back to sleep. Pete grabbed his things he needed before he slipped into his shoes and jacket and left the apartment.

When Pete arrived home that night, the smell of cooking filled his nostrils. He closed the door behind him before he put his bag down and slipped out of his shoes. Soft humming came from the kitchen as he heard someone cooking. As he walked past the kitchen he glanced at Addison stood in front of the stove.

"I hope you're hungry," she spoke softly.

"I've eaten."

"Oh." Addison's face fell slightly and she stopped cooking.

"I can eat some more if you want." He shrugged before he walked into the living room. She sighed and went back to cooking them dinner. Pete sat down on the couch and turned the TV on.

Once Addison had finished cooking, she dished the spaghetti bolognaise onto two plates and placed them on the table before she got the garlic bread out as well. He glanced at her before he got his feet off the table and stood up. She walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of wine before she poured them each a glass. He raised an eyebrow at her and sat down.

"What?" Addison looked back at him as she placed the glasses on the table and sat down as well.

"Nothing." He looked down at his food.

"Good." She nodded. "Enjoy." She picked up her fork and began to eat. He picked up his fork as well before he stabbed around in the noodles and started to eat. Addison glanced at him slightly as she picked up a piece of garlic bread. Pete didn't look at her once as he ate.

"Do you like it?" she asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah."

"I'm glad." Addison nodded before she dipped her garlic bread into her food. Pete glanced at her as he reached for his wine and took a sip. "How was your day?" she asked casually.

"Busy."

Addison nodded and glanced at him. Pete continued to eat, not saying anything.

"I'm sorry about last night," she spoke softly after a while.

"For what?"

"Going off with the guy."

"You decided to screw him, it's not my problem. Nothing to be sorry for."

"I didn't screw him." Addison looked at Pete.

"Of course." He rolled his eyes.

"I didn't."

"What did you do until six in the morning then?"

"I went to Sav's house."

"Well then," he spoke sarcastically and continued to eat. Addison sighed and placed her fork down as she looked at him. "It's not like I care anyway."

"That's not what your behaviour is telling me."

"Oh what is my behaviour telling you then?" He looked up and looked into her face.

"That you do care. That you're hurt because you thought I slept with the guy." She looked back at him.

"Why would I be hurt? It's not like we're together or anything."

"You tell me."

"I'm not hurt."

"Really?" She looked at him.

"I just didn't think you were that kind of woman."

"What kind of woman?"

"The kind of woman that screws random men at every chance she gets."

"I slept with you, didn't I?" Addison retorted and looked at him.

Pete looked back at her before he pushed his plate away and stood up. "Yeah. Guess you did." She tensed her jaw and just watched him. "Not going to make that mistake again anyway, don't worry." He took hold of his plate before he walked into the kitchen.

"Good. Who knows what I could catch from you." She instantly regrets the words as they leave her mouth but she can't help but be bitchy to him. Pete didn't say anything, just threw is plate into the sink as he entered the kitchen. Addison sighed and rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Why don't you go over to your new friend then?" Pete glanced at her as he walked back into the room. "Or couldn't he get it up last night at the sight?"

"At least I can get guys to screw without having to marry them first," she snapped.

"Oh don't worry you weren't my first, I'd shoot myself otherwise."

"So you've been married before?" She raised an eyebrow. "They all left you when they found out you only wanted into their pants?"

"No, I've screwed women before."

"Why don't you go find one now?" Addison titled her head and looked at him. "I'm sure you'll be very happy with some bleach blonde bimbo."

"Definitely happier than with you."

"Being with you is definitely not a ray of sunshine."

"Well, sorry about that, I did my best."

"Oh, I'm sure you did." She pushed her chair back and stood up before she carried her plate to the counter and placed it down. Pete just ignored her and sat down on the couch. "You know, you can be such an asshole at times." Addison walked back into the living room and looked at him.

"And you can be such a bitch."

"I'm not forcing you to stay with me, am I?" She crossed her arms.

"If you want me to go, just say." He got up again and looked at her.

"You're the one who's mad at me at the moment because you think I screwed some random guy last night." She moved closer to him.

"I'm not mad, I don't care." He watched her.

"Oh really? You don't care one bit?" Addison moved even closer to him and looked into his eyes. "You don't care that another guy could have had his hands all over me?"

Pete tensed slightly. "No. Why would I?"

"You really don't care that another guy could have seen me naked, been inside of me, made me moan, made me orgasm?" Her voice grew husky as she looked at him.

"What if I did?"

"Well, if you care, that changes everything." Addison looked into his eyes before she moved closer and pressed her lips to his.

Pete instantly kissed her back and closed his eyes. She ran her hands over his chest before she wrapped her arms around his neck. He slowly lifted his hands from his sides and brought them to the small of her back. Her tongue ran along his lips until he parted them and her tongue darted inside his mouth and duelled against his. He kissed her hard then and wrapped his arms tightly around her. Addison led him back to the couch before she pulled his shirt off over his head. She pushed him back onto the couch before she straddled his lap. He tugged on her shirt before he took it off and threw it onto the floor, returning his lips to hers and taking her bottom lip into his mouth.

Addison let out a soft moan as she thrusted her hips over his. Pete kissed her hard and ran his hands up her stomach and over her bra before he squeezed her breasts. She reached behind her to unclasp her bra before she let her naked breasts fill his palms. He could feel her hard nipples underneath his skin and gave a moan into the kiss. She thrusted her hips over his again and felt his bulge grow. He gave another moan and reached down for the buttons of her pants. Addison lifted her hips so he could push her pants and panties off her hips. Pete moved them wildly on the couch so Addison fell into the cushions and he could hover above her. She grinned widely before she pulled him down so she could kiss him again. He kissed her back passionately and moved a hand between her legs where he slipped a finger between her folds and rubbed her, feeling her wetness.

"Oh…Pete…" she moaned into his mouth and gripped at his shoulders. He started to rub her harder and continued to kiss her, feeling himself growing even more. Her hands moved down and quickly rid him of his jeans and boxers so he was revealed to her. His erection brushed against her thigh as he moved his fingers and kissed her.

"Pete," she begged. "Please."

"What?" he mumbled.

"I need you." A small whimper past her lips as he dipped his finger into her centre then pulled it out again. "Inside of me."

"I know." He pulled away slightly and looked down at her. "I can feel that."

Addison looked up at him with hunger filled eyes as he hovered above her. Pete looked down into her eyes and moved his hands to her thighs to slide into her. A soft moan left her lips and her eyes fluttered closed as she felt him enter her. He leaned down and wrapped his arms around her as he started to thrust. Her legs moved to around his waist and she let her hips meet his. His thrusts were slow at first and he let her adjust before he started to move faster. Her hands grasped at his shoulder and her nails dug into his skin. He could feel her breaking skin on his back but he didn't care. Their hips began to move against each other harder than before as the pace got faster. Pete moved a hand down to rub her clit at the same time, determined to make her come hard.

"Oh…Pete…" she moaned loudly and dug her nails further into his shoulder.

"Yes?" he breathed against her cheek and smirked. "What's wrong?"

"That feels….just so…don't stop."

Pete smirked and captured her lips with his, kissing her hard. Addison kissed him back before she felt her orgasm wash over her and she moaned in pleasure. He came shortly after her, a loud moan leaving his lips.

They lay on the couch in each other's arms as they breathed heavily.

"Now that was angry sex," Pete commented after a while.

"That was," Addison agreed and smiled. Pete nodded and looked up at the ceiling. "I think I made you bleed," she murmured and ran her fingers over the cuts at the bottom of his neck.

"Must be a good sign." He smirked slightly.

"You think so?" Addison smiled at him.

"Yes, must mean I did a pretty good job." Pete looked back at her. She rolled her eyes but continued to smile at him. "Just admit it," he whispered and smirked.

"I'm not denying it."

"You're just not saying anything."

"Do you mind that I'm not?" She looked at him.

"Don't worry, I could tell by looking at you." He smirked teasingly.

"Shut up." Addison rolled her eyes again and lightly slapped his chest.

"It's true." Pete looked down at her and smiled. Addison just grinned as she looked back at him. He smirked and looked into her eyes as he brushed his fingers over her stomach.

"We should eat," she whispered.

"We just ate."

"Not all of it though. There's half of it left."

"Then go eat."

"There's an obstacle in my way." She tapped his nose lightly. Pete rolled his eyes and rolled off of her. Addison smiled and stood up before she waltzed into the kitchen naked. He smirked as he lay on the couch and watched her. She wiggled her ass a little to tease him. He bit his lip at the sight and gave a small sigh. She walked into the kitchen where she got her left overs and sat down at the kitchen table with them. Pete watched her disappear in the kitchen before he turned back on his back and stayed led on the couch.

"Oh dear," Addison called. "I've just dropped it all down my chest. Guess I'll just have to wipe it off."

* * *

A/N: We're suckers, what can I say? Sorry for the lack of update. I know I'm bad at updating. I hope this made up for it though.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I am soooo sorry this has taken me ages to update. A lot of things have happened to me right now. I needed to sort all of that out first. Hopefully I'll get HTOHL updated tomorrow and I'll try not to let there be a huge gap between this chapter and updating the next one. On a different note, I got the new Kylie CD today and I am in love! The wait is finally over! :D

Enjoy!

* * *

April, Monday 5th

Addison and Pete made their way down the street together before Addison stopped and looked into a shop window.

"Come on." Pete glanced at her as he continued to walk.

"I'm just looking." She didn't move from where she stood. He sighed and kept walking. Addison stayed stood where she was and let her gaze wander around the window display. She was just looking at different shoes in the window when suddenly she felt someone tug on her handbag and she spun around. She turned to face the guy and her eyes widened.

"Give me that bag," he hissed and tugged on it again hard.

"Get off of it!"

"Let go of that fucking bag or I'll have to hurt you!"

"Pete!" Addison screamed.

"Shut the fuck up!" The guy pushed her back against the shop window and tried to get the bag again. Her hands instantly let go of her bag and she called out to Pete again. The guy glanced at Pete before he lifted his hand to slap her. She let out a cry and cradled her face instantly.

"You son of a bitch!" Pete's eyes widened and he started to run faster towards them and before the guy had a chance to run away Pete was there and swung out before he punched him right in his face. Addison instantly reached out for the safety of Pete's arms. Pete softly pushed her behind him as the guy got up from the ground again. Her hands grasped the back of his jacket as the guy looked at Pete before he turned and ran off. "I'm going to kill this fucking bastard," Pete hissed angrily as he watched him.

"Please," Addison begged. "Don't leave me." He turned his head to look at her and he saw the fear in her eyes. "Please," she whispered and looked back at him.

"Are you alright?" He turned and looked at her concerned. She looked at him before the tears began to fall. "Hey..." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She buried her face into his chest and softly began to cry. "God I want to kill him for that," Pete mumbled as he held her securely.

"I want to go home. Please. Take me home," she whispered into his chest.

"Okay," he spoke softly. "Let's go." Addison nodded but didn't move out of his embrace. "It's okay," Pete whispered. "I'm here." Her hand grasped his shirt and she pulled back very slightly. He placed a hand on top of hers and took hold of it softly.

"Don't leave me." She looked up at him.

"I won't." He shook his head.

"Thank you."

"Come on." He wrapped kept an arm around her as they started walking, carrying her bag in the other hand. They made their way home and Addison didn't let go of Pete once.

As they reached the door of their apartment Pete quickly loosened his grip around her and unlocked the door. She just moved closer to his side and her grip on his shirt tightened.

"You're safe, we're home." He looked down at her as he closed the door behind them. Her grip loosened slightly and she looked up at him. He saw the look on her face and wrapped his arms around her again. Addison clung to him tightly and buried her face into his neck. "I'm here," Pete whispered softly.

"Don't leave," she whispered back. "Please, don't leave."

"You know I'm not going anywhere."

She gave a slight nod as she continued to cling to him. He swayed her lightly and held her close. They stood in the hallway for a while before Pete led her to the living room.

"You hungry?" He looked down at her.

"Yeah." She nodded slightly.

"What do you want?"

"I don't mind." Addison shrugged.

"Okay." He nodded before he turned to walk into the kitchen. She instantly grabbed his hand and followed him, not wanting to be alone. He gave a small smile and held her hand as they walked into the kitchen. Addison linked their fingers together and rested her cheek against his shoulder softly. Pete opened the fridge with his free hand and looked inside.

"What do we have?" she asked quietly.

"Some left over Chinese, yogurt, tomatoes, cheese." He started to list the things. Addison nodded and looked at the contents of the fridge as well. "Want me to get take away or something?"

"Pizza?"

"Sure." He gave a smile. Addison nodded and continued to hold his hand as he ordered their pizzas. Pete put the phone back down on the commode in the hallway before he looked down at her. She looked back at him before she leaned against his chest. He ran his hand up and down her back soothingly.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?"

"Being here."

"You don't have to thank me for that."

"I do." She nodded.

"I'm not going to leave you alone now."

"Thank you."

"It's alright."

"Thank you," she whispered again. Pete didn't say anything just rubbed her back softly. They stayed like that until the ringing of the doorbell pulled them out of their world. Pete pulled away slowly and grabbed his wallet before he walked to the door. Addison shifted and glanced around uneasily until he made his way back to her with their pizzas. He took hold of her hand and carried the pizzas into the living room. They sat down on the couch before they opened their pizza boxes. Pete glanced at her and started to eat. Addison looked at her pizza before she picked up a slice of his.

"You not going to eat yours?" He smiled softly.

"I will." She nodded.

"Okay."

Addison took a bit of his slice and leaned back into the couch. Pete did the same and watched her.

As Pete stepped out of the shower that night he glanced into the bedroom and he could see Addison sitting on their bed, looking around her nervously. She played with the hem of one of Pete's t-shirts that she was wearing. He dried himself off slightly before he put on a pair of fresh boxers and walked into the bedroom. Addison turned her head and looked at him relieved as he walked in.

Pete gave a soft smile and walked closer. "You alright?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Good." He nodded as well and walked over to his side. Addison watched him before she got under the covers with him. "You look good in my shirts." He smiled softly as he looked at her.

"I'm glad you think so." She smiled back and snuggled into his side. He wrapped an arm around her waist and looked down at her. She draped a hand across his stomach and rested her head on his chest. Pete just watched her and played with her hair gently.

"Don't ever let me go," she whispered barely audible as she closed her eyes. He looked down at her and instinctively pulled her closer to him, holding her securely in his arms. Her body curled into his side and she placed a soft kiss on his chest.

"Sleep well," Pete whispered softly before he dropped gentle kiss on her hair and closed his eyes.

"You too."

They lay in each other's arms contently before they drifted off to sleep.

Hours later, Addison began to toss and turn as sweat slowly rolled down her forehead. Pete could feel her moving and he started to stir as well. Cries left her lips as her tossing and turning became more violent. He started to wake up and he blinked a few times before he realised what was happening.

"No! NO! PETE!" Addison screamed in her sleep.

"Addison." Pete sat up and looked at her. "Addi, wake up." She woke up suddenly and stared at him wide eyed as she tried to regain her breathing. "Shhh. It was just a dream." He placed a hand on her arm.

"But he…and you…then…" she trailed off and looked at him.

"You're safe, I'm here." He looked back down at her as he sat in bed. She gave a small nod as her breathing gradually went back to normal. "You want to talk about it?" Addison shook her head as she looked at him. "Okay." She nodded and turned onto her side facing him. Pete gave a small sigh and lay back down.

"You'll always protect me?" she whispered.

"As long as you want me to."

"I do." Addison nodded. "Forever."

"Forever?" He smiled softly. "I think you're still half sleeping."

"Yeah…" She nodded again and curled into his side. Pete gave a small sigh and looked up at the ceiling. "I'm sorry if I've ruined your night," Addison whispered.

"You haven't."

She nodded and softly kissed his cheek.

"You really haven't," he whispered and pulled her close.

"Okay." Addison watched him and Pete just looked down at her.

She looked back at him and wrapped an arm around his waist. He kept his arms around her body, not saying anything. They lay in a comfortable silence, Addison listening to his heartbeat. He could make out the lines of her face in the darkness, just looking at her. She nuzzled her head into his chest so her hair tickled his chest. He smiled softly and leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead. As Pete leaned down, Addison turned her head and his kiss landed on her lips. They both stopped moving for a second before Pete closed his eyes and started to kiss her softly. She let her eyes flutter closed as she gently kissed him back. He tightened his arms around her slightly so her body slid further up to him and their faces were closer.

Addison shifted so that she was lying on top of him as they kissed. He wrapped an arm around her body, the other one brushing over her cheek. The kiss was slow and sweet as her thumbs softly caressed his shoulders. He slid both his hands over the material of her shirt down her spine to the small of her back. She sighed contently into the kiss and melted into his touch. They continued to kiss gently as Addison lay on top of Pete, enjoying the feeling of their lips fused together.

Once the need for air become too much, they pulled back and looked into each other's eyes. Neither of them said anything as their breath mingled together. Addison closed her eyes as she rested her forehead against his. They stayed like that for a while, holding each other. After a while Addison fell asleep snuggled up in his arms. He could feel her weight still half on top of him as he drifted off to sleep as well.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Again, so sorry about the lack of update. It's been really hectic here with my mum having her op and all. Hopefully I should get back into the swing of things soon and my updating will be back to normal :)

Enjoy!

* * *

April, Wednesday 7th

Addison held onto Pete's hand as they walked down the street to meet Naomi and Sam for lunch. She still wasn't feeling safe there and refused to let go of him. Their fingers were linked together tightly as they walked along. They walked close to each other as they made their way towards the cafe before walking in and looking around for Sam and Naomi.

"There they are," Addison spoke softly and pointed.

Pete nodded and led her to the table where their friends were waiting. "Hey." He gave a smile.

"Hey." Naomi and Sam smiled back at them as they sat down.

"Did you meet Bizzy or something?" Naomi sipped on her coffee as she looked at them.

"No, why?" Addison looked at her friend.

"I don't know." She shrugged slightly. "You looked like a couple as you walked in."

"Oh." Addison glanced at Pete slightly before back at her friend.

"I was just wondering." Naomi gave a smile.

"It's nice to see," Sam commented.

"Yeah, well." Pete glanced at Addison before he cleared his throat and looked around for a waiter. She picked up the menu and began to look through it as Pete ordered them some drinks. Naomi sipped on her coffee and watched them curiously. Sam smiled and draped an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders.

"So, how are you?" Naomi leaned into him as she looked at Addison and Pete.

"We're good." Addison nodded and smiled at her friend.

"That's good." She smiled back.

"You two?" Addison asked and leaned back in her chair.

"We're great." Naomi grinned. Addison smiled softly as she looked at the couple and saw their happiness.

Pete looked at them before he got up from his chair next to Addison. "I'll be right back."

"Okay." Addison nodded and watched him walk away. Naomi looked at Addison and smiled softly. "Have you already ordered?"

"No, just drinks."

"Okay." Addison nodded and looked back at the menu.

"You two seem...okay again," Naomi commented.

"We're getting along."

"Oh."

"What?" Addison looked up at her friend. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Naomi shrugged.

"No, you have something on your mind so just tell me."

"It's just because Pete was upset the other night and now you seem...good." She shrugged again. "I don't know."

"We argued and sorted it out." Addison shrugged as well. "The air is cleared." Naomi nodded and took another sip of her coffee. "He was upset the other night?" Addison asked carefully.

"Yeah." Naomi nodded slightly.

"Because I left?"

"I don't know." Naomi glanced at Sam slightly. "I guess." Addison turned and looked at Sam as well.

"He was just pissed," Sam explained. "He didn't want you to go off and sleep with some random guy."

"Because I'm married to him?"

"I thought you agreed to see other people." Naomi looked at Addison.

"We did." Addison nodded.

"He's protective over you." Sam shrugged as he looked at Addison.

"He's never been before." Addison looked back at him. "He never even cared before."

"You never went off and slept with another guy while you're married."

"So?"

"So there was no need to, I guess."

"I didn't sleep with the guy."

"He thought you would, and we did as well," Naomi explained.

"Well, I didn't." Addison looked at them. "I never slept with the guy."

"That's good."

Addison nodded and looked up as Pete walked back to the table and sat down next to her.

He gave a smile and took a sip of his water. "What were you talking about?"

"Nothing." Addison shook her head and smiled back. He nodded and glanced at Naomi and Sam.

"Let's order," Sam announced.

"Yeah I'm starving," Pete agreed. They all choose what they wanted to eat before ordering.

"I met Bizzy the other day on the high street," Naomi mentioned after a while.

"You did?" Addison looked at her shocked. "What did she say?"

"She went on about how happy she is with you two."

"Oh…" Addison nodded. "That's nice."

"Yeah." Naomi nodded as well. "She was nice."

"I'm glad. Did she have anything else to say?"

"Nothing special." Naomi shrugged slightly. Addison nodded and sipped on her drink. "She's happy for you." Naomi gave a smile.

"I know she is. She keeps telling me that and she always seems to talk about us. It's nice to see her happy." Addison smiled as well. Pete and Sam just sat and listened to them. "Was she on her own?" Addison asked.

"Yeah." Naomi nodded. "She was shopping."

"She didn't mention it." Addison looked at her friend.

Naomi shrugged. "Does she always tell you where she's going?"

"No, but she always tells me when she's seen you."

"Oh." Naomi nodded and gave a smile.

"She likes you." Addison shrugged.

Naomi just smiled before she looked at Sam and Pete. "What about you two?"

"What about us?" Sam frowned.

"You're quiet."

"We don't want to interfere with your girl talk." Sam shrugged.

"We've learned how dangerous that can be." Pete nodded. Addison frowned and looked at her husband. "What?" He smiled as he saw the look on her face.

"How is it dangerous?"

"You start snapping at us."

"We do not!" Addison defended them.

"You do." He smirked and nodded.

"We don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"Well, we wouldn't have to if you didn't interrupt us at a crucial point!" Addison and Pete began to banter lightly.

"At a crucial point?" He raised an eyebrow at smiled.

"Yes." She nodded.

Pete rolled his eyes at her before he looked at Sam. "Hey, did you see the game last night?"

"Yep." Sam nodded. "I think it was a wrong win though."

"I know!" Pete agreed and nodded. Addison rolled her eyes before she turned to look at Naomi again.

"Men." Naomi smirked.

"Men and sports."

"Yep," she agreed. "It's all they ever think about, sport and sex."

"Definitely," Addison agreed. "And food. They're either eating, having sex or watching or talking about sports."

"Exactly my point." Naomi smirked.

"And they never change."

"I don't mind right now though." She smiled and kissed Sam's cheek.

"So in love." Addison rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Shush." Naomi grinned. "You're just jealous."

"Jealous of what? I have a husband." Addison grinned before she leaned into Pete's side and ran her hand over his chest. Naomi looked at them and raised her eyebrows. "Whaaat?" Addison looked back at her friend.

"Nothing." She grinned and shrugged. Addison raised an eyebrow at Naomi. "Are you two in love now?" she teased and batted her eyelashes.

"Oh shut up." Addison rolled her eyes.

"Oh we are." Pete smirked and wrapped his arms around Addison as she leaned against him. She linked her fingers together with his as they looked at Sam and Naomi. They just looked back at them and Naomi smirked.

"What, Nae?"

"Nothing." She smiled. "I think you two are cute."

"Cute?" Addison frowned.

"Yes." She nodded. "When I look at you like that. It fits."

"Fits? How?"

"I don't know. You fit."

Addison just nodded and glanced up at Pete.

"Did you hear that?" Pete smiled. "We fit." He ran his hands over her stomach and down to her thighs teasingly.

She raised an eyebrow before she took hold of his hand. "I did hear." He just smirked and linked their fingers again. Naomi and Sam grinned at the couple before their food arrived. Pete let go of Addison and they all started eating.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: So, here is the next chapter, but it feels like people aren't reading this anymore. Is anyone reading this? Please, leave us a little review to let us know you are

Enjoy

* * *

April, Saturday 10th

Pete and Addison got out of the car in front of the Montgomery's house. They were all dressed up ready for her parents' anniversary party. They rang the doorbell before someone let them in and Pete placed his hand on the small of his wife's back. They walked into the living room looking like a couple as they looked around. The room was already full of people and music filled the room.

"There you are!" Bizzy smiled and made her way over to them where she kissed her daughter's cheek. "Finally." She grinned and looked at Pete.

"Sorry we're late," Addison apologised. "We had a little issue."

"An issue?" Bizzy raised her eyebrow. "Well, anyway, now you're here. Do you want a drink?"

"A drink would be lovely." Addison smiled. Bizzy smiled before she waved one of the waiters over and they each took a drink. "Have you enjoyed your day?" Addison looked at her mother.

"We have." She smiled and nodded.

"Oh, here's your present." Addison handed a bag to Bizzy.

"You didn't have to, kid." Bizzy smiled softly and took hold of it.

"I'm not a kid." Addison rolled her eyes. "And I wanted to."

"Thank you."

"I just hope you and dad like it. It's from both Pete and I."

"I'm sure we will. Thank you." She smiled at the two of them. Addison smiled back before she sipped on her drink. "I'll look after the other guests then." Bizzy smiled. "Enjoy yourselves."

"We will." Addison nodded and smiled. Pete smiled as well and sipped on his drink. "Are your parents coming?" Addison looked up at him.

"Yeah, they said they would." Pete nodded.

"Okay."

"Oh there they are." He spotted them in the crowd.

"Shall we go say hi?" Addison looked at her husband.

"Yeah." He nodded and took hold of her hand. They walked over to his parents hand in hand.

Clara grinned widely as she saw them. "Addison, Pete!"

"Hey." Addison smiled at her mother-in-law.

"How are you?"

"We're good. What about you two?"

"Oh we're fine, thank you."

"That's good." Addison smiled again.

"You look good, mum." Pete smiled softly.

"I've been trying this new diet." Clara grinned. "I really think it's working."

"You don't need a diet, mum."

Clara rolled her eyes. "You would say that, you're my son."

"I'm saying the truth. I'm an honest person." Pete smiled. "Aren't I?" He glanced at Addison.

"Unfortunately." Addison nodded.

"Unfortunately?" He raised his eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because you'll tell me I look horrible in something and that my ass looks fat." She looked back at him.

"Don't you want to know the truth?"

"You don't have to be as harsh as you are."

"You know you're beautiful." He smiled softly and wrapped an arm around her.

"Sometimes I wonder if you only say that to get me into bed," she teased and leaned into him.

"It's working though." Pete smirked.

"Shut up." She rolled her eyes. He smiled and kissed her cheek as his mother watched them.

"You two still in the honeymoon period?" Clara asked.

"Depends on what you understand under honeymoon period." Pete smiled.

Clara rolled her eyes at her son and smiled. "You never change."

"What for?" He smirked. "I have a wife."

"Who's stood right next to you." Addison looked at Pete.

"So?" He smiled down at her. She rolled her eyes and sipped at her drink. Pete smiled and kept his arm around her as he waved the waiter for another drink.

"Do you plan on getting drunk?" Addison asked him.

"No, are you?"

"No." She shook her head.

"Well then."

Addison nodded and glanced around them.

Bizzy gasped as she walked towards them once again. "Addison, Pete, here you are."

"Were you looking for us?" Addison turned and looked at her mother. "We were just talking to Pete's parents."

"Listen." She grinned. "They're playing our song. You have to come and dance."

"Okay." Addison smiled before she followed her mother through the crowd.

"There you are!" Bizzy grinned as she spotted her husband and led him to the dance floor where they began to dance. Addison smiled before she turned to look back at Pete and held a hand out to him. He smiled softly and took her hand into his. She led him to the dance floor before she turned to face him and wrapped an arm around his neck. Pete wrapped his arms around her waist and they started to move to the music slowly.

"This is nice," Addison whispered after a while as she gazed up into his eyes.

"It is." He smiled softly as he looked back down at her. She smiled and softly kissed his cheek. He held her close and kept his face next to hers as they swayed to the music. Addison closed her eyes and rested her forehead against his. Their noses were touching lightly and their lips were close to each other and Bizzy smiled softly as she glanced at them.

"They're perfect for each other," Edward whispered to his wife.

"They are," Bizzy agreed. "They are so perfect."

"I think they'll last forever."

"I hope so." She nodded.

"You can see it in their eyes."

"They are so in love."

"They are." Edward smiled. "They seem to really care about each other."

"I'm so happy they've found each other. She deserves someone like him."

"She does." He nodded. "I feel happy knowing that she's with him."

"I'm glad." Bizzy smiled softly.

"It would have been nice to have seen them get married though."

"I wish we had." She nodded. Edward sighed and kissed his wife's forehead.

Pete and Addison continued to dance slowly, their faces close to each other. Addison smiled as she looked at Pete while they danced. He smiled back softly and looked into her eyes and it felt as if it was only her and him in the room. She closed her eyes before she leaned forward and softly kissed him. The kiss was slow and tender and Pete pulled her slightly closer. They slowly stopped dancing and just stood on the dance floor as they kissed. The song came to an end but neither of them showed any attempt of moving from each other's arms.

"Look." Naomi grinned at Sam and pointed at Pete and Addison.

He smiled at the sight and shook his head slightly. "Think they're just pretending for their parents?"

"No." Naomi shook her head.

"Maybe they'll figure it out now."

"Hopefully."

"They will sooner or later."

"I don't understand why they're fighting it so much."

"I think they're scared."

"Maybe." Naomi nodded.

"Their huge egos could get hurt if they do the first step and end up being rejected."

"Oh yeah." She laughed and nodded. Sam grinned and pulled his girlfriend closer as they looked at Addison and Pete who were still stood on the dance floor. "They're perfect for each other." Naomi leaned back into Sam.

"They really are," he agreed. "I never thought she'd be the one to tame him."

"Really?" Naomi looked up at her boyfriend.

"I didn't think any girl would ever be able to do that to him," Sam admitted and smiled.

"Well, he must really love her then." Naomi grinned.

"Oh yes." Sam smiled.

"I didn't think she'd ever settle down until she either fell pregnant or was in her forties," Naomi admitted.

"Really?" Sam looked down at her. "Why not?"

"She was never the marriage and kids type of girl." Naomi shrugged.

"Still she ends up married at twenty." Sam smiled.

"She did." Naomi grinned.

"They could be so good together."

"They could," she agreed. "They just need to see it."

"Yeah," Sam sighed slightly.

"We'll just make them."

"Good luck." Sam grinned.

"You're helping." She pointed a finger at him.

"How?"

"We'll figure that out later."

"Maybe they'll do it themselves."

"Maybe." She shrugged. Sam smiled and kissed her forehead before they looked back at the couple on the floor.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: So sorry this took a while. Had my awesome co-writer here with me for two weeks and then we were without internet for a week so I had no way of getting this to you. The next chapter should be uploaded a lot quicker.

Enjoy

* * *

April, Wednesday 14th

Addison had been annoying most of the day and Pete had become very irritated by her by the time she had sat down to ring her mother in the late afternoon. He had just stepped out of the shower and walked into the bedroom to change when he saw her sitting on the couch in the living room, waiting for Bizzy to answer her phone. She was sat twirling a strand of hair around her finger as she stared ahead of her. He looked at her before he turned to the closet and got a fresh pair of boxers before pulling them on.

"Hey, mum." Addison's voice floated in from the living room. Pete walked into the living room in nothing but his boxers and looked at Addison. She glanced up at him as she started talking to her mother. He looked back at her and ran a hand through his wet hair.

"Yeah, we can make lunch this weekend." Addison spoke to her mother and watched him. He noticed the look on her face and smirked slightly before he walked over and sat down on the couch next to her. She raised an eyebrow and shifted so she was facing him better. Pete looked at her and pretended to reach for the TV remote as he leaned forward and brushed his hand over her thigh. Addison continued to watch him as she spoke to Bizzy.

"Tell Bizzy hi for me," he whispered into her other ear, his breath tickling her skin as he hands rested on her sides.

"Pete says hi, mum." Addison tensed her body slightly and watched him. He smirked and pulled back slightly, looking into her eyes as he ran his hands up her sides. She sucked in a breath as tingles ran through her body. He kept his eyes on her face and moved his hands to her thighs, pulling her slightly closer to him. She raised an eyebrow again as he loosely wrapped her thighs around his waist. Pete gave her thighs a soft squeeze before he ran them up over her stomach.

"Yeah, sure," Addison agreed with her mother but she wasn't sure what she had agreed to. Pete smiled as he looked at her before he cupped her breasts with his hands and kneaded them softly. She bit down on her lip to stop herself from moaning softly. He smirked at the look on her face and leaned closer to place a kiss on her neck. Her eyes fluttered closed as he began to kiss her neck and she bit down on her lip harder. He ran his tongue over her skin and sucked lightly, his hands still on her breasts.

"Er…yeah…yeah…sure, mum," Addison stuttered. Pete smiled and dipped his hands under her shirt before he unclasped her bra. She gave a small squeal as his slightly cold hands cupped her warm breasts.

_"Addison, are you alright?"_ Bizzy asked as she continued to stutter.

"I…I…I'm fine."

_"You don't sound fine. What's wrong?"_

"No…I'm fine….really."

Pete smirked at her words and ran one hand down between her legs where he started to rub her. Addison let out a moan before she clasped her hand over her mouth.

_"Erm, Addison, you sure you okay?"_ Bizzy asked awkwardly.

"Yeah…I'm fine…really."

"You sure?" Pete whispered against her neck and slipped his hand into her pants before he started to touch her through the fabric of her panties.

"Mum…" Addison stuttered. "I…I have to…go."

_"Okay..."_ Bizzy nodded slightly. _"I'll see you on Saturday...I guess."_

"Yeah…" Addison squeaked. "Bye." She quickly hung up the phone and gave a moan.

"Now all the fun is gone," Pete sighed and stopped what he was doing.

"No." Her eyes widened as she looked down at him. "You can't just stop."

"I can't?" He looked back at her.

"No because that is just cruel."

"What do you want me to do then?"

"To carry on."

"You've been irritating today though, I thought you need your punishment."

"This is punishment," she whined.

Pete smirked and ran his finger over her panties again quickly before he stopped. "Is it?" She gave a whimper as he once again stopped. "What?" he whispered and smiled.

"Please, don't stop," she begged.

Pete smirked and leaned forward to kiss her before he started to rub her again. Addison moaned into the kiss as she felt herself grow wetter. He felt her wetness increasing through her panties and slipped his hand into them to rub her skin to skin. She moaned even louder and lifted her hips to his hand. He smiled at the noises she made and moved his other hand to her shirt before he pulled it off and her bra fell from her shoulders. Addison lay in front of him in just her panties as soft moans left her lips. Pete felt himself growing in his boxers and he continued to rub her, her legs still loosely around his waist.

"Please," she begged and gripped the couch tightly.

"Please what?" he breathed and smiled.

"Finger me."

"Like that?" He smirked and slipped two fingers into her. She let out a loud moan and arched her back. Pete smiled at her reaction and started to move his fingers in and out of her hard. Her hips moved to his hand as moans continued to leave her lips. He leaned forward so he was kneeling on the couch and dipped his head to her breasts. Her back arched more and she ran her hands through his hand. He kissed her breasts softly and took her hard nipples into his mouth.

"Oh…Pete…don't stop…"

"You want just my fingers?" he whispered as he pulled back slightly and looked at her.

"No." She shook her head. "More." Pete smiled and rid himself of his boxers with his free hand. Addison parted her legs even further, wanting him inside of her. He slid her panties down her legs before he settled above her, his erection brushing against her. She pushed her hips upwards to meet his and gave another moan. Pete slowly slid into her and a moan left his lips.

"Oh, fuck, Pete," Addison breathed.

"Hmm, fuck what?" He smiled and kissed her neck.

"Fuck me."

Pete smirked against her skin and moved his hips against hers, their bodies rubbing against each other. She wrapped her legs around his waist as they began to move together. He continued to kiss her neck and down her chest as he thrusted into her. Her hands ran over his back as he kissed her body. He could feel her nails pressed into his shoulders and he could tell that she was getting closer.

She felt her orgasm near before it washed over her body and she moaned out his name in pleasure. Pete followed shortly after her and he was breathing heavily as he came down from his high. The two of them lay on the couch as they came down from their highs holding each other. Pete slid out of her and looked into her face. Addison slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"That was pretty good." He smiled and ran his fingers over her stomach.

"It was mind blowing." Addison grinned.

"I know." He smirked and placed a kiss on her collarbone as he brushed his fingertips over the soft skin of her breasts

"Hmm." She smiled contently and closed her eyes again. He took in her scent as he softly ran his fingers over her smooth skin. She nuzzled her nose into his neck before she began to leave soft kisses. Pete smiled softly against her skin and moved his hand back to her breast.

"Hmmm." Addison gave a soft sigh as he began to knead her breast again. He moved his head to look at her before he softly kissed her lips. She closed her eyes and tenderly kissed him back. They continued to kiss as he touched her gently.

"I could do this all day," she whispered.

"Kissing?"

"All of it."

"We can."

"I'm glad." She grinned.

Pete smiled and kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. He slid his arms around her naked waist and he knew she could still feel his want for her. She shifted her hips against his slowly. He gave a moan, his erection brushing against her lower stomach. Addison gently shifted them on the couch so she was straddling his lap as they continued to kiss. Pete smiled against her lips and moved his hands to her thighs. She rubbed her hips a few times and she could feel them both being turned on again.

"Round two?" he whispered into the kiss.

"Definitely." She grinned and slowly lowered her hips so he slid into her. Pete gave a moan and moved his hips up to meet hers. Her nails dug into his chest as she moved up and down on him. Pete watched her moving and got even more turned on. Her eyes fluttered closed and her head titled back.

"Addi..." he moaned as she started to move her hips faster.

"Yes?" she breathed and looked down at him.

"You feel so good."

"So do you." She ran her hands over his chest. Pete looked up at her and gave her thighs a soft squeeze.

Just then the front door opened and closed before someone walked into the living room.

"Addison! Pete!" Bizzy eyes widened at the sight.

"Shit! Mum!" Addison quickly grabbed the blanket and covered herself.

"I...erm..." She quickly turned away from them. "I'm...sorry."

"Oh my god." Addison felt her cheeks redden. Pete sat up so that Addison was still covering his best part. "Mum, do you think you could, maybe, you know."

"I...yeah, sure." Bizzy didn't look at them as she left the room again. Addison sighed before she got off Pete and began to get dressed.

Pete reached for his boxers and put them on. "I...should probably get a shirt."

"Yeah." She nodded. "Probably." He nodded as well before he walked into the bedroom. Addison sighed again before she walked over to her mother.

"I'm sorry." Bizzy looked at her daughter awkwardly.

"It's a…it's okay." Addison nodded awkwardly.

"I just...you didn't hang up the phone properly...and I...I heard you making...those noises...and I...I didn't know...you know..." Bizzy stuttered embarrassed. Addison's cheeks began to burn bright red as she realised that her mother had heard her and Pete having sex. "I thought there was something wrong," Bizzy admitted and didn't look at her daughter.

"No…there was nothing wrong." Addison shook her head.

"Yeah...I figured." She nodded.

"Sorry…"

"It's not your fault." Bizzy shook her head.

"I didn't hang up properly…." Addison trailed off embarrassed.

"Yeah." Bizzy nodded. "You didn't..."

"Sorry if I worried you."

"I'm glad you're alright...I didn't know Pete is here."

"He's been home all day."

"That's good." She nodded again.

"Did, erm, did you want a coffee?" Addison looked at her mother.

"I think I better get going again..."

"Okay then…" She nodded slowly.

"Just, Addi, if you sleep with your husband..." Bizzy began. Addison's eyes went slightly wide at her mother's words. "I mean...the couch?" Bizzy looked at her daughter. "There are people sitting there, Addison."

"It's our couch and we were just there…" Addison attempted weakly.

"So if you have dinner at the dining table you just..." Bizzy trailed off embarrassed.

"No! No!" Addison's eyes went even wider. "No, not the table."

"Okay." Bizzy nodded quickly.

"Yeah…"

"Well...I better go then I guess."

"Okay." Addison nodded. "I'll see you."

"And tell Pete I'm sorry..." Bizzy looked at her daughter before she turned and walked to the door.

"Yeah, I will."

"I'll see you." Bizzy opened the door before she left the apartment.

"Bye, mum," Addison sighed before she turned and made her way into the bedroom.

"What did she say?" Pete looked at her as she walked in.

"Just that she's sorry she interrupted us and that we should think about where we have sex."

Pete smiled and raised an eyebrow as he looked at his wife.

"We should definitely not have sex on the dining table."

"Why not?"

"Because I would never be able to face my mother after."

"Too bad," Pete sighed. "I had fantasies about the dining table...good fantasies." Addison raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "What?" He looked at her.

"The dining room table is off limits for sex."

"If you think." Pete shrugged and walked past her out of the room. Addison leaned against the doorframe and just watched him. He gave a sigh and made his way into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" she asked and followed him.

"Nothing."

"Why the sigh then?"

"Just because." He shrugged.

"Okay then." She nodded. Pete walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Addison watched him before she turned and made her way back into the living room.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: So sorry this took a while! Things got hectic with college and shiz. Quick update while I'm sat here babysitting. I shall try and get the next chapter up soon!

Enjoy

* * *

May, Thursday 20th

Addison groggily shuffled her way into the kitchen as she rubbed her eyes and gave a tired yawn.

"Morning, beautiful." Pete smiled at her. She smiled and walked over to the side to get herself some breakfast. "Nope." He took hold of her hands. "You sit down."

"Why?" Addison frowned at him as he led her to the table.

"Because I'm making breakfast."

"Oh." She smiled and sat down. Pete smiled and went back to the stove where he prepared her breakfast. "What are you cooking?"

"A full English."

"Yummy." She grinned widely. He started to put the food on plates and carried them over to her. "Thank you. It looks lovely."

"I hope it tastes as good."

"I'm sure it does." She smiled and picked up her knife and fork. Pete smiled back before he poured them each a cup of coffee and carried them over as well. "I didn't expect this," Addison admitted as she began to eat.

"Why not?"

"I just didn't." She shrugged.

Pete smiled softly. "Happy Birthday." He kissed her cheek.

"Thank you." Addison smiled back at him. He smiled and took a sip of his coffee as he watched her eat. She picked her coffee up and took a sip before she went back to eating.

"And?" Pete watched her. "Is it good?"

"It's wonderful." She smiled.

"Good." He smiled back softly.

"Is this my birthday present?"

"One of them."

"I have more?" She smiled at him.

"Maybe."

"Do I get a hint?"

"Nope."

Addison pouted as she looked at her husband. He just smiled at her and didn't say anything. "When do I get my other present?"

"Later."

She sighed dramatically as she finished her breakfast. He smiled and kissed her cheek again before he started to clean away. "This is mean, keeping it from me."

"It's not."

"It is." Addison nodded. "It's mean."

"You just don't want to wait." He smiled as he put the dishes into the dish washer.

"Soooooo? Your point is?" She leaned back and watched him.

"My point is that I am not going to give it to you now because you are impatient."

"But it's my birthdayyyyyy," she whined.

"I know."

"So, you should give me my present now."

"I am going to take a shower now." Pete turned around and looked at her. "So unless you want to join me, I'll see you later." He smiled before he left the kitchen.

"You are mean. I married a very mean man!" Addison called after him.

"I love you too." He smiled before he disappeared in the bathroom. She rolled her eyes before she stood up and left the kitchen as well.

"You know what you're going to wear?" Pete asked as he pushed the door to their bedroom open later that day and walked inside.

"My dark purple dress." Addison sat at her dressing table in a purple lacy thong and a matching strapless bra.

"Okay." He nodded and looked at her.

"You?" She glanced at him through her mirror as she applied some make-up.

"I don't know yet."

"Okay." Addison nodded.

"Purple dress is perfect though." He walked over to his nightstand.

"I'm glad you think so." She smiled.

"Goes with my present." He smiled as he got a box out of his drawer.

"Do I finally get my present?" She turned on the stool to face him.

"Yeah, I thought I'd give it to you now. There are going to be so many people there."

Addison grinned and sat up straighter.

"Here." Pete smiled and handed her the box. "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you." She took the box from him before she carefully opened it and gasped.

"Do you like it?" Pete watched her. "Because I was worried you wouldn't..."

"It's beautiful," Addison whispered as she held up the necklace.

"Want me to put it on?"

"Please." She smiled and walked over to him. Pete smiled and took hold of the necklace before she turned and he put it on for her. "Thank you, it's beautiful." Addison smiled and turned to face him.

"I'm glad you like it."

"I really do."

"Good." He nodded.

"Thank you." She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"No problem." He smiled softly. Addison grinned and skipped over to her closet. Pete couldn't help but look her body up and down as she moved in front of him in just her underwear. She pulled her dress from it's hanger before she slid it up her body. Pete looked at her before he made his way to his closet and got a pair of trousers and a shirt

"Can you zip me up please?" She turned her back to him and looked over her shoulder. He nodded and walked closer before he pulled the zipper up. "Thanks." Addison grinned and walked over to her collection of shoes. Pete gave a smile before he began to change. "What time does the party start?" she asked.

"We have to leave in twenty minutes."

"Okay." Addison nodded. "I'm nearly ready."

"I bet you won't be in twenty minutes." He smiled.

"Shut up." She looked at him.

"It's true."

"It's my birthday, I get to be late."

"Fair enough. But what's your excuse for the other three hundred and sixty-four days of the year?"

"Because I'm pretty." She grinned. Pete rolled his eyes at her before he took off his shirt and pulled on another one. Addison smiled before she picked up her shoes and placed them on her bed.

"Is my hair okay?" Pete looked at himself in the mirror.

"You're such a girl." Addison rolled her eyes before she rearranged a few strands of his hair.

"What?" Pete looked at her.

"You're worse than me at times." She looked back at him.

"I am so not."

"Oh, you are." She nodded.

"No one's worse than you are."

"Yes they are."

"But not me."

"At times you are."

"No, I always look good." Pete ran his hand through his hair before he turned and walked to the door.

"You don't have to see yourself first thing in the morning!" she called after him.

"Oh shut up."

Addison smirked before she followed him out of the bedroom.

"I can just sleep on the couch if it's too much for you." He walked into the hallway before he picked a pair of shoes.

"I'll just buy an eye mask. You keep the bed warm."

"Forget it."

"Whaaat?"

"Clearly you never had to see yourself."

"I'm always a pretty face." She grinned.

"I wish you were," Pete sighed before he grabbed his phone and his car keys and walked to the door.

"You still married me." Addison smirked at him before she walked out of the front door before him.

"Clearly I had other reasons." He unlocked the front door before he made his way down.

"Oh, and what was that? My Godessness in bed?"

"I hadn't slept with you before we got married nor had I ever woken up next to you." Pete pointed out.

"Yet, you still married me."

"Because I had no idea what I was getting myself into."

Addison just grinned at him as they walked towards the car and got in.

Addison sipped on her drink as she looked around at all her friends in the same room. Some of them were sitting around chatting, others were stood at the bar ordering dinks and having a good time. She grinned as Naomi walked up to her.

"Hey, birthday girl." She smiled widely.

"Hey, birthday girl's friend." Addison grinned. Naomi rolled her eyes at her and sat down next to her. "I can't believe Pete planned all this with my mother."

"I know." Naomi smiled softly. "He did a pretty good job."

"Look what he bought me." Addison showed her friend her necklace.

"Wow." Naomi's eyes widened. "That's gorgeous."

"I know!" Addison grinned widely. "It's so perfect. He must have spent a fortune on it."

"Yeah." Naomi nodded as she looked at the golden necklace.

"I'm not sure how I'll beat this present when it comes to his birthday."

"I'm sure you'll come up with something."

"Yeah, I still have time."

"You do." Naomi nodded before she looked around the room. Addison smiled and finished her drink. "You enjoying your party then?" Naomi smiled at her.

"I am." She grinned. "You?"

"Of course."

"Good."

"I just kind of lost Sam."

"How did you lose Sam?" Addison laughed.

"I don't know." She smiled. "Pete introduced us to a bunch of people and there were a few girls I couldn't stand so I went to get drinks and then he was gone." Addison laughed and shook her head at her friend. "They better not have gone off with my boyfriend."

"Sam likes you too much to go with them."

"Who knows? He's had a drink."

"He wouldn't." Addison shook her head. "He's faithful. He's not a manwhore."

"I know." Naomi smiled softly. "I'm just saying."

"I, on the other hand, have not seen my husband since we got here."

"I've seen him."

"Was he with a bunch of girls?"

"A bunch of people, and a few girls." She nodded.

"What a surprise," Addison sighed and picked up another glass of wine.

"Oh, come on." Naomi rolled her eyes.

"What?" Addison looked at her friend. "He's a manwhore."

"He hasn't slept with anyone but you since you got married, Addison." Naomi looked back at her.

"Yeah, anyway, let's dance and drink." Addison pulled her friend towards the dance floor. Naomi sighed and followed her. Addison grinned before she sipped on her drink and began to dance. Naomi started to dance as well and looked around the room.

Half way through the party and Addison had become quite tipsy from all the drinking and dancing. She was sat on a couch near the dance floor surrounded by a bunch of friends. She continued to giggle at nothing in particular and leaned her head against Naomi's shoulder.

"You want another drink?" Naomi looked down at her. Addison nodded and giggled again. "Okay." Naomi smiled before she got up and went to the bar. Addison glanced around until Naomi returned with her drink and she grinned. "There you go." Naomi smiled as she sat back down. Addison took her drink and took a small sip. Naomi looked around the room and smiled softly as she spotted Sam stood at the bar with Pete.

"How did we end up with such hunky guys?" Addison looked at her friend.

"Well, you didn't really end up with one yet." Naomi pointed out.

"I married one." Addison pointed at her friend.

"But you're not actually together."

"Sooooo?"

"So you haven't got a hunky guy."

Addison pouted and looked at Pete at the bar.

"You know, love is an amazing thing." Naomi smiled softly as she watched her friend.

"I knowwwww." Addison nodded.

"You do?"

"Yep."

"How come?"

"Cause I loveeeeeeeeeeeeeee you." Addison grinned at her friend.

Naomi smiled softly as she looked back at her. "I love you, too." Addison's grin widened and she leaned her head back on Naomi's shoulder. "I was more talking about being in love though," Naomi explained.

"Can't I be in love with you?"

"Well, you can." Naomi nodded. "But I'd be slightly worried then."

"Okayyyyyyyyyyy." Addison smiled. "Are you in love?"

"I think so." She nodded again and smiled softly.

"With Sam?"

"Yeah."

"You are so cute!" Addison lightly pinched her friend's cheek and smiled.

"Oh shut up." Naomi smirked.

"But you areeeeeeee."

"Are you in love?"

"Yeeeeeeeep." Addison nodded.

"With who?" Naomi smiled. "Me?"

"Of course." She grinned.

Naomi sighed. "I am talking about guys here, Addi. Relationships. These tingles and warmth you feel in the pit of your stomach when you see this one person or when you touch. This kind of love."

"Yep." Addison nodded again. "I do."

"You do what?" Naomi looked down at her.

"Love someone."

"Really?" Naomi grinned.

"Yeeees."

"You should go tell him." Naomi nudged her side.

"Why?" Addison frowned.

"Because you should both know."

"He can mind read."

"How do you know?"

"Because he can do everything."

"Like what?"

"Everything." Addison grinned.

"Now tell me what everythinggggg," Naomi sighed and downed her drink.

"Everything, everything."

"You're boring."

"Everything that I want." Addison grinned. "Anywhere I want."

Naomi smiled. "That's why you love him?"

"Partly."

"And the other part?"

"I just…do." Addison shrugged.

"Does he know?"

"I don't know." She shrugged again.

"I thought he can mind read." Naomi raised an eyebrow amused.

"He can." Addison nodded.

"I don't believe you."

"Then don't."

Naomi sighed as she looked at her friend before she looked away. Addison sipped on her drink before she rested her head on Naomi's shoulder and watched her husband. He was still stood at the bar next to Sam when a few girls joined them and started talking to them. She frowned and watched Pete turn to the girls. He said something that made them laugh and Sam smirked at him.

"What are they talking aboutttt?" Addison asked her friend.

"Who?" Naomi looked down at her.

"Pete and the girls." Addison pointed.

"Oh. I don't know." Naomi shrugged. "Maybe they're trying to pick him up and have a hot fivesome," she joked.

Addison frowned even more before she got up and made her way over to them. Naomi smiled softly and watched her friend. Addison walked up behind Pete and wrapped her arms protectively around his waist.

"Hey, there." Pete turned his head and smiled at her.

"Hey." She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"You enjoying your party?"

"Yesss." Addison nodded and glanced at the other girls.

"Good." He smiled before he turned back to Sam and the girls, one of his hands on top of Addison's. She rested her chin on his shoulder and watched the girls.

"Pete was just going to walk off with one of these ladies, you know," Sam slurred slightly as he downed another drink. Addison's face fell as she looked at her husband.

"I was not." Pete rolled his eyes.

"Really?" She looked at him.

"Why would I?"

Addison shrugged and leaned her cheek against his shoulder.

"Come on, Peteeeee." One of the girls smirked, drunkenly. Addison tightened her arms around her husband and placed a kiss on his neck.

"What?" Pete looked at the girl.

"Let's go danceeeeee."

"I can't. I have the birthday girl wrapped around my waist." He shrugged and downed his drink.

"She can dance with Samm."

"Maybe she doesn't want to."

"Oh come on, Pete, pleaseeeeeeeee," the girl begged him.

"Maybe later."

"Fine," she sighed.

"What happened?" Naomi looked at them as the four girls walked off.

"Huh?" Sam turned to his girlfriend.

"They look pissed." She leaned into him.

"Ohhh." Sam grinned and hugged her close. "Pete wouldn't dance with them."

"Ohhh." Naomi smirked and looked at Pete. Addison was still stood with her arms tightly around Pete's waist as she placed random kisses on his neck.

"What you doing?" Pete smiled and turned around to look at her properly.

"Nothing." She shook her head before she kissed him. He was surprised but wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. "Let's go somewhere more quiet," she whispered.

"Where?"

"Outside, the toilets." She shrugged.

"Okay." Pete nodded. Addison smiled and pulled back from the kiss. "We'll be right back." Pete gave Sam and Naomi a smile before he took hold of Addison's hand and led her outside.

They made their way outside and found a quiet spot where they sat down on a bench. Their fingers were still linked together as they sat down close to each other. Addison leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"I thought you were enjoying your party." Pete smiled softly.

"I am." She looked up at him. "But I want to spend time with you."

"Oh." He looked back at her before he smiled.

"I'd like to spend some time alone with my husband on my twenty-first birthday."

"I didn't know."

"Now you do."

"Yeah." He nodded. "I do." Addison smiled softly and kissed him again. He smiled against her lips and pulled her closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed sweetly. "How does it feel to be twenty-one?" Pete whispered after a while.

"Not any different really," she admitted.

"Thought so." He smiled softly and kissed her again. Addison smiled as well and kissed him back. He tightened his arms around her and held her close to him. They sat with their bodies lightly pressed to the other as they kissed tenderly. Pete pulled away slightly and looked at her before he placed a few gentle kisses on her lips. She smiled and leaned her forehead against his. "You were all loud and giggly before." He smiled softly as he looked at her.

"Soooooo?" She looked back at him.

"Just saying." He shrugged. "You're quiet now."

"Because I'm with you."

"You're quiet with me?"

She shrugged. "This is more special."

"You think?" Pete smiled.

"Yeah, don't you?" She looked at him.

"I do. I just didn't think you would."

"Oh." Addison smiled softly and nuzzled her nose against his.

"You could be here with every guy in there."

"But I'm not, I'm here with you."

"Yeah."

"Would you prefer I'm in there with the guys?"

"No." Pete shook his head.

"Good." She smiled and kissed him again. He smiled into the kiss and ran his hand over her back. "Thank you for this," Addison whispered.

"The party?"

"All of it."

"It's your birthday. It should be special."

"You didn't have to do any of it though."

"But I wanted to."

Addison smiled softly as she looked into his eyes

"I wanted it to be a special day."

"Thank you for everything. It really means a lot."

"You don't have to thank me."

"I do." She nodded.

"No." He shook his head and pecked her lips.

"Why not?" Addison whispered into the kiss.

"You just don't have to," he whispered. "I'm happy you're happy."

"Thank you, just, thank you, Pete."

He smiled softly and kissed her again. She cuddled into his side and tucked her head under his chin. He kept his arms wrapped around her and took in the scent of her hair. Addison smiled softly and closed her eyes as she enjoyed being in his arms. The music and the voices from inside floated out and they could hear the others having a good time together.

"I want to stay like this for a while," she whispered.

"Okay." Pete nodded. She smiled and breathed in his scent. They stayed like that for a while, just sitting in each other's arms in silence.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: It's offical, I suck at updating. There is no excuse. I apologise. What can I do to make it up to you readers? Anything. Just tell me what to do.

* * *

May, Friday 21st

They tiredly walked into their apartment after the party before Addison flopped down onto their double bed. Pete smiled as he watched her and started to unbutton his shirt. She gave a contented sigh and closed her eyes.

"You'll have to move to your side when I come into bed," Pete commented.

"Hmm, no."

"I'll have to sleep on the couch then."

"Nooo," she whined and held a hand out to him. He looked at her as he walked closer and took hold of her hand. Addison pulled him down onto the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck. He put a leg on either side of her body and leaned down to place a kiss on her neck.

"Hmm." She smiled and snuggled into him. Pete reached behind her back and pulled the zipper of her dress down. "Hmm, you're undressing me."

"You seem too tired to do it yourself."

Addison smiled and just let him undress her. He slid the dress down her body and let if fall onto the floor. She lay in front of him in nothing but her thong and bra. Pete looked at her and leaned down to place a kiss on her navel before he moved his lips further upwards. She sighed contently and ran her hand through his hair.

"I was hoping I'd get to do this since I saw you in this bra and thong earlier." Pete smiled against her skin.

"Why do you think I dressed like this?" Addison whispered.

"In case you meet some hot guy on your party?"

"No, for you." She smiled softly down at him.

"Really?" He moved his face up to hers and smiled.

"Really." Addison nodded as she looked into his eyes. Pete looked back into hers before he pressed his lips softly against hers. She let her eyes flutter closed again before she kissed him back. He kept his hands on either side of her body as they kissed softly. Her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer. Their lips were fused together and their tongues played with each other's teasingly. Slowly, Addison moved her hands over his body.

"Hmmm." Pete pulled away and sat up slightly so he could continue undressing her. She opened her eyes and smiled softly at him. He smiled and hooked his fingers into the side of her strapless bra before he pulled it down slowly, revealing her breasts. She titled her head to the side and just watched his face. He kept his eyes on her breasts and moved his hands to touch them. Her eyes dropped shut as she enjoyed the feeling of his hands on her breasts. He brushed his fingers over her nipples before he cupped them and started to massage them softly

"Oh…" A soft moan left her lips.

"Do you like that?" Pete whispered before he placed a kiss on her neck.

"Yes, don't stop."

He smiled softly and continued to knead her breasts, feeling himself getting harder. Her fingers weaved through his hair and pulled him closer to her. Pete kissed her neck softly and kept his hands on her breasts.

"Don't ever stop," she whispered.

"Ever?" He smiled against her skin.

"No." Addison shook her head.

"We won't get far then though." He smiled and moved his lips back to hers. She pulled him closer as she kissed him back. They kissed softly and Pete moved his hands down to her panties to pull them down. Addison lay naked before him with the light of the moon shining in from the window. "You're so beautiful," Pete whispered. A small blush appeared on her cheeks. "It's true." He smiled softly and pecked her lips. She kissed him back and smiled. They continued to kiss softly and Pete let his hands wander over her body. Tingles ran through her body as his hands trailed over her. He could feel his trousers getting uncomfortable and he moved a hand to free himself of them.

Addison moved a hand down his body before she began to stroke him softly. A moan left his lips and he closed his eyes briefly. She pushed his boxers off his hips so he was revealed to her before she began to rub his tip. More moans left his lips and he moved his hips to her hand. Her fingers curled around him before she pumped her hand up and down his member.

"God...Addison..." Pete breathed.

"Yes?" she whispered.

"That feels good."

"I'm glad." Addison smiled and continued what she was doing. Pete's hands roamed her body and he started to touch her breasts again, moans leaving his lips. Her body shuddered slightly as the pleasure spread through her breasts. He leaned down to kiss her neck as she continued to move his hands up and down on him. Her thumb circled his tip while her hand moved in a fast pace.

"I want you," Pete whispered against her skin.

"And I want you," she whispered back.

He moved one of his hands down between her legs and he could feel how ready she was for him. Her legs instantly parted ready for him. Pete settled above her before he guided himself into her, watching her face as he slid in slowly. Her eyelids fluttered and her mouth parted slightly as she moaned. He waited until he filled her completely before he slowly started to move in and out of her. Their hips moved together as her legs wrapped around his waist. Pete thrusted into her softly and he leaned down to kiss her, silencing her moans. Her hands cupped his head as she hungrily kissed him back. They moved together perfectly and moaned into each other's mouth. Their hands knew all the right places to touch to receive a reaction.

"Addi..." Pete moaned as they kept pushing each other closer to their climax.

"Yes?" she breathed and looked up at him through lust filled eyes.

"I want to do this forever," he whispered before he kissed her again. "With you." Addison grinned and kissed him back lovingly. He smiled against her lips and their hips continued to move together.

Their orgasms washed over their bodies at the same time making them both moan the other's name in pleasure. Pete dropped his head to her neck as he came down from his high and tried to return his breathing to normal. Addison lay in his arms with her eyes closed. He placed a kiss on her neck before he turned and lay down on his back, pulling her with him gently. She snuggled up into his side instantly and breathed in his scent. He buried his face into her hair slightly and gave a contented sigh.

"Thank you for a wonderful birthday," she whispered.

"You enjoyed it?" He looked down at her.

"I did." Addison nodded and looked back at him.

"Good." Pete smiled softly.

"I really enjoyed it."

"I'm very glad you did."

She smiled before she softly kissed his lips.

"It's all that matters," he whispered and kissed her back tenderly. Addison pulled back and rested her head on his chest tiredly. They snuggled close together under the covers and closed their eyes. They lay in each other's arms before they both drifted off to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Sorry about the lack of update. I've been having a sinuse attack and have been really busy with babysitting. Life has been hectic. Anyway, here's the next chapter for you!

* * *

May, Tuesday 25th

"Nachos with cheese sauce, popcorn, a coke and some chocolate." Naomi smiled at Sam sweetly as they stood in front of the cinema and waited for their movie.

"Oh! Sweet popcorn definitely." Addison grinned at Pete. "And a big bag of Skittles."

"And jelly beans!" Naomi smiled.

"Oooo! And Jelly babies, because they're just so cute."

"I'm not buying cute food." Pete rolled his eyes before he and Sam turned to get them what they wanted.

"But they're cute and tasty," Addison whined.

"He's going to get them anyway." Naomi smiled.

"Good." Addison grinned happily before she sat down in a large chair.

"He can't say no to you." Naomi sat down on the armrest.

"Who can?" She smirked at her friend and leaned back.

"Oh I can." She nodded. Addison rolled her eyes and crossed her legs. "This is going to take ages," Naomi commented as she watched Pete and Sam waiting in the line.

"We still have a while until the film starts." Addison looked at her watch.

"Yeah, we do."

"And we can check out some cute asses from this spot."

"I don't need any cute asses. I've got one, thank you."

"Then stare at it."

"Pete's stood in the way."

"Oh." Addison nodded and let her gaze travel to Pete's ass.

"Does Pete have a good ass?"

"Yep. A verrrrrrrrry good one."

"You going to keep it then?" Naomi watched her friend and smiled.

"Keep what?" Addison turned and looked at her friend as she frowned.

"Pete's ass."

"Oh. I don't know." She shrugged and looked back at her husband.

"Don't know what?"

"We didn't plan it. We just planned to do this for a while then go our own separate ways."

"You didn't plan to fall in love?" Naomi watched her friend curiously.

Addison tensed slightly. "I'm not in love."

"You are, Addi."

"Says who?"

"You did." Naomi looked at her. "You told me."

"When?" Addison turned her head and looked back at her friend.

"At your party."

"Oh. Well, I was drunk. You know how I get when I'm drunk." She just shrugged it off.

"Yeah, I do." Naomi nodded. "You're the most honest."

"No, I'm not," Addison lied. "I was just talking crap that night."

"You kept talking about him, looking at him. You even got jealous when he talked to other girls."

"I was drunk."

"So?"

"I didn't mean what I said."

"Okay." Naomi gave a sigh before she looked away.

"What?" Addison looked at her friend.

"I just don't get why you won't admit it."

"Admit what? I'm not in love with him."

"Okay."

"I'm not."

"So this whole thing you have going on there, it's all just pretending? For your _parents_ ?"

"Yes." Addison nodded and frowned. "Why?"

"Because your parents aren't anywhere near most of the time."

"So? What's your point?"

"That there's no need to pretend all the time."

"Okay then." Addison nodded.

"You haven't slept with any other guy since you're with him, nor have you danced or looked at any other. Except for once." Naomi pointed out.

"You saw how Pete reacted that night."

"What does it matter?"

"I don't want a repeat of that."

"He wouldn't have to know."

"He'd know." Addison nodded.

"Alright." Naomi gave up and nodded before she turned back to Sam and Pete.

Once the guys had bought the food and drinks they made their way back over to the girls. Their arms were full of all the different food they wanted and Naomi smiled amused as she watched them.

"Yay. Jelly babies." Addison grinned and took the packet from Pete.

"Thank you, baby." Naomi smiled widely and kissed Sam's cheek before she got the nachos from his hands

"No problem." Sam smiled back at her. "Ready to go in then?"

"Yep." Naomi nodded and linked her arm through his.

"Ready?" Addison looked at Pete as she began to eat her jelly babies.

"Sure." He nodded and walked after Naomi and Sam. She gave a small sigh before she followed them as well. The four of them walked inside before they sat down next to each other.

"This better not be scary." Naomi looked at her boyfriend.

"Well, it's a horror movie."

Naomi looked at him before she leaned into his side. Sam smiled and wrapped an arm around his girlfriend as he looked at the screen. The lights gradually darkened as the film started. Pete glanced at Addison as he ate his popcorn. She slowly ate her jelly babies as she watched the screen. They had got two double seats, so each couple was sitting in one of them and Naomi snuggled even closer to Sam as the room went all dark. Sam placed a soft kiss on Naomi's forehead as he held her close. Their eyes were all fixed on the screen as the movie started. Addison and Pete shared the seat but didn't touch each other. They just looked ahead of them as Pete ate his popcorn and Addison was busy with her jelly babies.

Quarter of the way through the film, Addison stretched her legs out as she adjusted her position. It hadn't really gotten scary yet and Pete and Sam were starting to feel a little disappointed. Addison and Naomi on the other hand were quite happy it wasn't scary. Suddenly one of the killers appeared on the screen and caught a young girl on the street before he cut her head off in one swift movement, causing the women in the room to shriek loudly. Addison instantly grabbed hold of Pete's hand as she screamed.

"That had to happen sooner or later." Pete laughed and looked at Sam

"It did," Sam agreed and laughed. Pete smirked and looked back at the screen. Addison gave another squeal and hid her face behind his arm.

"Oh, come on." Pete smiled.

"No," she whispered.

"That doesn't even look real."

"I don't care," she mumbled. Pete smiled and just looked at the screen. Addison gripped hold of his arm tightly and kept her head hidden. Naomi snuggled even closer to Sam as she heard more people scream and buried her face into his chest. "Why did you bring me here?" Addison mumbled.

"You agreed to come."

"I hate you."

"Thanks."

She curled her body into his side and buried her face into his arm.

"How's Addi doing?" Naomi whispered to Sam.

"Worse than you," Sam whispered back.

"She's got no..." Naomi lifted her head to look at Addison. "Oh..."

"What?" Sam grinned at his girlfriend.

"I thought she's got no one to snuggled up to." She buried her face back into her boyfriend's chest. "But I should have known."

"She has Pete, her husband." Sam rubbed Naomi's back.

"Yeah." She nodded. Addison let out another scream and snuggled even closer to Pete.

"You're not even looking properly." Pete smiled amused.

"I don't care. I can hear it."

"That's not even scary."

"Shut up," she mumbled.

"You just need a reason to snuggle up to me." Pete smirked as looked away from the screen and down at her.

"No I don't." Addison peeked up at him.

"You're a bad liar."

"No, I'm not."

"You are." He nodded and turned back to the movie.

"I'm not."

Pete just ignored her and concentrated on the film. Addison leaned her head against his arm and glanced at the screen. Just as she looked up at the screen she saw another killer breaking the body of his victim apart, blood splashing everywhere.

She screamed again and buried her head into his arm. "Make it stop," she pleaded.

"You scared?" He nudged her side teasingly.

"Yes." Addison nodded.

"Aw." Pete smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"We need to sleep with something to protect us tonight," she mumbled and snuggled in as close as possible.

"I can protect myself." He kept his arms around her and watched the film.

"Then you can protect me as well."

"We'll see."

"You will. You're my husband, it's your job."

"Did I ever not protect you?" He rolled his eyes slightly and glanced down at her.

"No, but I'm just saying."

"Good." He turned back to the film.

After ten more minutes of watching the film Addison's quiet voice pulled Pete away from it. "Can we go home?"

"It's not over yet." He looked down at his wife.

"Please," she begged. "I don't like it."

"You really that scared?"

"Yes." She nodded.

Pete looked at her before he gave a sigh. "Okay."

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Hey." Pete turned to look at Sam. "We're leaving."

"Oh, already?" Sam looked at him surprised.

"Addi's scared," he explained.

"Oh, okay."

"Tell me how it ended." Pete gave a smile before he got up from his seat.

"Will do." Sam smiled back. Pete took hold of Addison's hand before he led her out of the cinema.

"Thank you," she whispered once they were outside.

"It's alright." He gave a smile.

"I'm sorry you have to miss the film." Addison looked up at him.

"Don't worry about it."

"I'm still sorry."

"It's fine."

She nodded and looked at him.

"You just want me to yourself, don't you?" he joked and smirked at her. Addison smiled softly before she slipped her hand into his. Pete linked their fingers together and looked ahead of him as they walked along the street. She gave a small shiver as the cold night air breezed around them. "You cold?" He looked down at her.

"A little." She nodded.

"Want my jacket?"

"Only if you're not cold."

"I'm fine." He shrugged out of his jacket before he handed it to her. Addison smiled gratefully before she slipped it on and wrapped it around her. Pete watched her as he walked next to her.

"You know," she started after a while. "We should probably talk about how long we're going to do this for."

"Oh..." He looked at her before he nodded. "Okay."

"Yeah, so, did you have a time length in mind at all?"

"I didn't really think about it."

"Okay." Addison nodded. "We can talk about it another time."

"We can talk now if you want you."

"Maybe not now." She looked up at him.

"Okay." Pete nodded.

"I think you should buy me some ice cream." Addison smiled softly at him.

"Should I?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yep." She nodded. "Toffee and vanilla with caramel sauce."

"You just ate a whole package of jelly babies." Pete smiled. "You'll get fat."

"I don't get fat."

"If you say so."

"Shush you and buy me some ice cream." She lightly poked him in the side.

"Alright," Pete sighed and rolled his eyes. Addison grinned and leaned into his side before they made their way towards an ice cream parlour.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Okay, so this was longer than I had hoped for. This is what I get for having to get a new laptop and move everything. Such a pain in the ass. Anyway, enjoy! Please review :)

* * *

June, Friday 26th

Pete was lying on the couch in the living room trying to get some sleep when he heard a key turn in the lock as Addison returned home from school late. She slipped her shoes off before she placed her bag down on the floor and flopped down into the chair in the room. Pete opened an eye and glanced at her tiredly.

"I am so tired." she mumbled and closed her eyes.

"Mhm." he muttered and closed his eyes again.

Addison opened her eyes again and looked at him before she frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I think I'm dying." he mumbled.

"Dying? What are you talking about?"

"I'm feeling like crap."

Addison rolled her eyes at him. "You are not dying."

"Glad you think so, Doc."

"You're not."

"Okay." He nodded and rolled onto his side.

"Go to bed." Addison looked at him.

"I don't want to move."

"Bed." She pointed.

"No." he mumbled and didn't look at her.

"Bed, Pete. You'll feel better."

"Why would a bed make me feel better?"

"You'll be more comfortable and I'll bring you some soup before you sleep."

Pete sighed and slowly sat up on the couch.

"I'll make you some soup." Addison watched him.

"I don't feel like eating." He got up before he walked into the bedroom, careful not to move too fast.

"Okay then." She nodded and stayed sat where she was. Pete lay down on his side of the bed and got under the covers. Addison gave a small sigh before she stood up and began to tidy. Pete stayed where he was and closed his eyes, trying to sleep.

Addison's phone began to ring and she quickly answered it before it disturbed Pete. "Hello?"

_"Hey, it's me."_ Naomi's voice floated down the line.

"Oh, hey, Nae." Addison smiled softly and sat back down.

_"You want to go out tonight? A little drinking, dancing?"_

"I'd love to but Pete's ill, and he's a man. He thinks he's dying. I need to stay and look after him."

_"What's wrong with him?"_

"I don't know. He looks pale and he says he feels like crap."

_"Oh come on."_ Naomi sighed. _"He'll be fine."_

"He really won't. I'll stay with him. We can go out tomorrow?"

_"Okay then."_ She sighed again. _"Tell him to get better."_

"I will. I'll see you tomorrow, Nae."

_"Yeah, I'll see you."_ Naomi nodded before she hung up. Addison gave a soft sigh before she stood up and made her way into the bedroom quietly.

"You can go out." Pete mumbled.

"It's fine, I'll stay home."

"I'll be fine. You should go out."

"You're ill, you need me here." She walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge.

"I'm fine, I'll just sleep."

"I don't mind staying home, really."

"And miss the chance to get it on with some hot guy?" He kept his eyes closed.

"Why would I want to get it on with some hot guy when I have you?" she smiled softly.

"You're just trying to make me feel better."

"Is it working?"

"A little."

"That's good." She smiled and brushed her fingers over his forehead.

"I'll just imagine you actually mean it and rather stay home with me."

"I do mean it." She spoke softly.

"Yeah...thanks." He gave a tired smile.

"Just try and get some sleep." Addison leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Okay."

"I'll be in the living room if you need me."

"Thank you." He reached for her hand slowly as she stood up. Addison smiled at him and took hold of his hand. He brushed his thumb over her knuckles before he slowly let go again.

"Sleep." she whispered and kissed his forehead again.

"I'll try."

"Good." She smiled before she quietly left the bedroom. Pete opened his eyes and watched her before he curled up and tried to get some rest.

Two hours later, Addison quietly padded back into the bedroom so she could change into her pyjamas and check on Pete. He was led in the middle of their bed, sleeping soundly. Her lips curved into a soft smile before she walked over to the chest of drawers. She opened one and got fresh pyjamas before she began to change. Once she had changed, Addison padded over towards the bed to check Pete. He laid there motionless, only his chest raising and falling with his breathing. She softy pressed her palm against his forehead to make sure he wasn't too hot. He started to stir and mumbled slightly.

"Shh, go back to sleep. I didn't mean to wake you." Addison whispered.

"It's...okay." He mumbled as he blinked a few times.

"Go back to sleep." She soothed.

"Have we got aspirin?" He looked at her tiredly.

"Yeah, I'll go get you some." Addison nodded before she left the bedroom to get him aspirin. Pete gave an exhausted sigh and stretched out slightly. She returned a few minutes later with a glass of water and some aspirin.

"Thank you." Pete whispered as he looked at her.

"No problem." She smiled softly. He gave a tired smile and reached for the glass before he took the aspirin. "I'll sleep on the couch tonight so you can have the bed to yourself."

"No." Pete looked up at her. "I don't need that much space."

"I don't mind, honestly. If you'd rather have the bed to yourself."

"I don't."

"You sure?" She looked at him.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Okay then." Addison smiled softly.

"I just...if you want to sleep separated...I don't want you to get sick as well."

"I don't want you feeling all smothered."

"We're sharing this bed since months."

"I know." She nodded. "Never when you've been ill though."

"It's alright if you don't want to sleep here."

"I just want you to be comfortable."

"I'm comfortable with you."

Addison smiled softly before she lay down on the bed next to him. Pete moved further to his side to give her more space. "It's okay, you don't have to move."

"I don't want you to get sick, too."

"I'll be fine."

"Okay." He nodded and just looked at her. She smiled softly again before she gave a yawn. "Good night." Pete whispered.

"Night." she whispered back and closed her eyes. He was led on his side and watched her in silence. She slid a hand over the bed before she linked her fingers together with his. Pete smiled softly and covered her hand with his two. They had gotten so used to sleeping in each other's arms or touching. He moved a little closer to her and kept her hand between his. Addison tangled their legs together before she rested her head against his chest. Pete let go of her hand and wrapped his arms around her. She instantly snuggled closer into his chest and gave a contented sigh. He held her close to him and closed his eyes as well, ready to drift off into sleep again.

Hour later, Addison was woken to the movement of the bed. Pete had carefully unwrapped his arms from around her and was sat up in bed.

"Hmm, baby, what's wrong?" Addison mumbled and rubbed her eyes.

"Nothing." Pete whispered. "Go back to sleep." She groggily sat up in bed and looked at him sleepily. He smiled softly at her. "Go back to sleep, I'll just get a glass of water."

"No, you stay here. I'll get you a glass of water." She pushed the covers off her legs and yawned.

"You go back to sleep, Addi." He looked at her.

"It's fine." She stood up from the bed and stretched. Pete sighed slightly and watched her. "Do you want anything else?"

"A pack of tissues and another aspirin, please."

"Okay." Addison nodded and left the bedroom. Pete gave an exhausted sigh and led back down on the bed. A few minutes later, Addison walked back into the room with a glass of water, aspirin and some tissues.

"Thank you." Pete smiled tiredly.

"No problem." She smiled back and got into bed. Pete sat up again and took the aspirin before he emptied his glass of water. "Feeling any better?"

"No." He shook his head.

"Poor you." Addison leaned forward and put her hand against his forehead.

"It's not that bad." He gave a small smile.

"You should just sleep."

"Yeah." He nodded. Addison smiled softly at him before she lay back down again. "Thank you." Pete looked at her as he lay down next to her.

"No problem."

Pete gave a smile and got back under the covers. Addison shifted closer to him and placed her hand on his chest. He looked at her and placed his hand on top of hers.

"Get some sleep." she whispered.

"Yeah." Pete nodded. Addison gave another yawn before she closed her eyes again. Pete looked at her and placed a light kiss on her forehead before he closed his eyes as well. Her lips curved into a smile before she snuggled closer to him. He moved closer so she could curl into his side and kept his eyes closed. A sift sigh passed her lips as she curled into him before she drifted off to sleep. They spent the night sleeping soundly in each other's arms.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: How good am I? Uploaded a week later! :D Except, I've had no reviews :( Are people still reading this fic or not? If no one is reading I can stop uploading.

* * *

July, Saturday 17th

It was late afternoon when Pete stood in the kitchen of the apartment, cooking dinner for Addison and him. The sound of the front door opening and closing was heard before he could hear Addison softly talking while she walked into the living room. Pete glanced at her as she walked past the kitchen and raised an eyebrow. She placed her things down in the living room before she skipped happily into the kitchen.

"Who are you talking to?" He didn't look at her as he stirred the sauce.

"Toggie." She grinned at his back.

"Your imaginary new boyfriend?"

"No, my new kitten."

"Your what?" Pete turned to look at her.

"My kitten." Addison grinned and held the ball of fluff in her arms that was her kitten.

"You bought a kitten?" His eyes widened slightly.

"Well, I didn't buy her."

"You _stole_ a poor little kitten?"

"I didn't steal her. She was given to me."

"By who?"

"My brother."

Pete nodded and looked down at the kitten in her hands.

"She's cute isn't she?"

"Yeah..." He gave a smile. Addison cooed at the kitten and tickled her ears. "She's small."

"She's only a baby."

"I'm scared if you let her down I'll squash her."

"You won't squash her." Addison smiled softly at Pete.

"I hope so."

"You won't."

"Okay." He nodded and looked back down at the fluffy ball in Addison's hands. Addison smiled and cuddled her kitten close. "Have you got cat food for her?"

"Yep." She nodded. "Everything's in my car."

"Okay, good." He nodded as well.

"Could you get it for me?"

"Sure." Pete turned to the food and took it off the stove.

"Thanks." Addison smiled before she turned and carried Toggie into the living room. Pete grabbed her car keys before he got Toggie's food. Addison knelt down on the living room floor and began to play with her kitten. Toggie slowly walked around the floor and started to explore her new home curiously.

"I think she likes it." Addison grinned happily. Toggie looked up at her and meowed quietly. "You do, don't you." Addison tickled Toggie's chin. Toggie moved closer to her hand and started to purr when a key turned in the lock and Pete walked back into the apartment. "Hey, she likes it here." Addison called to her husband.

"She does?" He smiled softly.

"She does."

Pete looked at them and carried the food into the kitchen. Addison smiled and gave Toggie a mouse to play with before she walked into the kitchen. "She hungry?" Pete looked at her.

"Probably." Addison nodded. "I know I am."

"I made pasta." He smiled.

"Ooo, yummy."

Pete gave a smile and got two plates from the cupboard. Pete gave a smile and got two plates from the cupboard.

"What are we having with the pasta?"

"Noodles."

"Noodles and pasta?" she asked as she got glasses from the cupboard.

"Yeah, pasta."

"No noodles?"

"Of course noodles." Pete glanced at her.

"So which are we having?" She looked at him confused.

"Sauce with noodles, Addison."

"Then you could have just said that."

"You could have just looked at the stove in front of you." He rolled his eyes and placed the plates and pasta on the table.

"I'm getting drinks." She waved the glasses at him.

"Yeah." He nodded and opened a drawer to get cutlery.

"What do you want to drink?"

"Just water."

"I bought wine."

"Red or white?"

"One of each." She smiled.

"Okay then." He gave a smile. "I don't mind which."

"Okay." Addison nodded before she poured them each a drink.

"You planning on getting yourself drunk?" Pete sat down and pulled his plate closer.

"No, you?" She looked at him and sat down as well.

"We'll see." He joked. Addison rolled her eyes before she began to eat. Pete smiled and did the same.

"This is good." she commented after a while.

"I'm glad."

Addison smiled and continued to eat.

"You know you got yourself an amazing cook." Pete smirked. "Only one of my many qualities you get to enjoy."

"I know." She grinned. "I get free, amazing food whenever I want."

"Well, maybe not whenever."

"Most of the time."

"Yeah." He smiled. Addison smiled as well and sipped on her wine. "The wine is good." Pete commented. "Good choice."

"It's a speciality of mine." She grinned.

"I know." Pete smiled at her.

"You provide the food, I'll provide the wine."

"That's how it's supposed to work." He looked down at his food and continued to eat.

"I'm glad." Addison smiled and continued to eat as well.

"How was your day?" Pete asked after a while.

"It was good. Yours?"

"Not too bad." He nodded.

"That's good." Addison smiled.

"I'll probably go out with a couple of friends this weekend."

"Oh, okay, sure." She nodded. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know, some club. It's David's birthday." he explained.

"Which one is David?"

"Tall, blonde, blue eyes. He goes to med school."

"Oh, the really handsome one?"

"You think he's handsome?" Pete looked at her.

"Yes, don't you?" She looked back at him.

"I don't know." He shrugged.

"I think he is." Addison watched Pete's face carefully. There was a hint of jealousy visible in his eyes as he looked at her before he glanced down and continued to eat. "Does he have a girlfriend?"

"I don't think so." He shook his head slightly. "Why?"

"Might have to look him up after we split."

"You can just come around Saturday." Pete didn't look at her as he got up and carried his plate to the sink.

"Maybe he's not comfortable dating a married woman."

"You can just tell him the truth."

"Would you mind if I did?"

"It's your choice." Pete didn't look at her as he put the dishes into the dishwasher. Addison nodded before she leaned back and just watched him. He didn't say anything as he closed the dish washer and got his glass of wine from the table before he downed it at once.

"Are you okay?" she asked carefully.

"I'm fine." He put the glass on the counter before he walked out of the kitchen. Addison gave a soft sigh before she finished her wine. Pete made his way into the bedroom where he got fresh clothes before he walked into the bathroom to shower. Addison walked into the living room and looked down at her kitten who had curled up in the chair. She had her eyes closed as she lay there comfortably.

"It must be so easy being a kitten."

She gave another sigh before she sat down and watched Toggie. She could hear the shower running but she just stayed sat on the couch.

Five minutes later Pete stepped out of the hot shower and dried himself off before put on a fresh pair of boxers and walked back into the bedroom. Addison stood up from the couch before she made her way into the bedroom as well. He glanced up at her as she walked in but didn't say anything.

"What's wrong?"

"What makes you think there's something wrong?"

"Because you're acting differently."

Pete just shrugged and pulled on one of his shirts.

"It's about David, isn't it?" She crossed her arms.

"I don't care about David or whatever."

"But you do." Addison watched him before she walked further into the room.

"No, I don't." Pete turned and looked at her.

"Really? I don't believe that."

"Well, then don't."

"What is your problem?"

"I don't have a problem."

"You do." She nodded. "You have a problem with me and other guys."

Pete tensed as he looked at her. "If you want another guy, go on, I don't want to be the one to stop you."

"I'm glad."

"About what?"

"That you'll let me go and have another guy. Maybe I'll go screw one."

Pete nodded slowly as he looked at her. "If that's what you want."

"Maybe I'll go and call David."

"What do you want me to do, Addison?"

"You know what, Pete, just forget it."

"You are the one telling me you want to screw other guys! You got no fucking right to be pissed at me."

"Forget it, Pete!"

"Fine!"

"Good!" Addison turned around and slammed the bedroom door shut behind her.

"What the hell is wrong with this woman?" Pete mumbled as she left.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I am so sorry about the late update. I had my birthday, people here, I was ill-still am. Hopefully the next chapter will be up jsut after Christmas. Have a good Christmas and give me a little present by reviewing :)

Enjoy

* * *

July, Saturday 24th

Addison got herself all dressed up before she made her way to the club to meet David. The guys already met up a while ago and were already there.

"Hey." She grinned at them.

"Hey..." The guys looked at her before they glanced at Pete. Addison didn't even look at Pete before she ordered herself a drink. Sam was there as well and Addison knew that Naomi was going to come any minute.

"Hey, Sam." Addison smiled at him.

"Addison." Sam nodded at her. She sighed before she sipped at her drink. Some of the guys watched her out of the corner of there eyes, looking down her body in her short dress. She downed her drink before she turned and made her way to the dance floor. Pete glanced at her before he looked away again and turned his attention back to his conversation with his friends.

"Is everything alright?" Sam asked quietly.

"No." Pete shrugged. "Never mind though."

"What happened?"

"We haven't talked properly since days."

"Why?" Sam frowned.

"Never mind, let's talk about something else." Pete sighed.

"Okay…" Sam nodded.

"She's just acting like a bitch." He shrugged. "She kept going on about screwing other guys."

"I thought you two could date other people?"

"We haven't though."

"Would you mind if she dated someone else?"

"Yes but I'm not going to stop her."

"Why would it bother you?" Sam asked carefully.

"I don't know." Pete shrugged. "We're married, we're living together. If she wants to stop she can just say."

"Okay." Sam sighed and nodded.

"I haven't slept with anyone else but her for five months for god's sake. Me, okay?"

"Okay, okay. Calm down."

"I'm just saying." Pete shrugged.

"You can call it off as well, you know."

"I don't see the point in doing all that then if we call it off now. But whatever."

"You know," Sam started. "It's starting to sound like you like her."

"It doesn't matter anyway." Pete downed his drink before he got up. "I'll get another one."

"Okay…"

Pete turned and made his way to the bar where he got another drink. Addison stayed on the dance floor where she moved to the music.

"I think..." David smirked at his friends as he stood up shakily. "I'm going to dance." They rolled their eyes at him but let him make his way to the dance floor. David looked around at the people before he saw Addison and grinned, moving closer to her.

"Hey." She smiled at him.

"Hey there." David smirked at her.

"You wanted to dance, huh?"

"Yeah…" He looked at her. Addison grinned as she started to dance with him. David moved his hands to her hips and pulled her closer. She glanced out of the corner of her eye and saw Pete watching them. He tensed as he looked at them from where he stood at the bar. Addison could see the jealousy written all over his face. Pete turned away and downed his drink at once before he ordered another one. Addison moved her body closer to David as they danced. She wanted a reaction from Pete.

"I'm going to kill this fucking bastard." Pete mumbled as Sam walked to the bar as well and ordered himself a drink.

"Who?" Sam frowned.

"David."

"Oh." He nodded.

"What the hell is he thinking?"

"Go and get her back."

"She's obviously enjoying herself."

"Or trying to get your attention."

"She has my attention." Pete looked at Sam. "She knew I didn't want her to start something with him."

"Go over there and get rid of David."

Pete sighed before he glanced at them again.

"Go." Sam urged. "Or she goes home with David."

Pete emptied his drink again before he put the glass down on the bar and made his way to the dance floor. He tensed as he got closer before he took David by his arms and pushed him from Addison. "Get the hell away from her."

"Dudeeeeeee, what is your problem?" David slurred.

"Just fuck off." Pete glared at him.

"I'm dancingggggggggg."

"Not with her though."

"Why notttt?"

"Just because and now get away from her."

"She wantsssssssss to dance with meeeee."

Pete looked at David before he glanced at Addison. She just stood back and didn't say anything. "Just get away." Pete looked at David.

"No, we're dancing."

"I told you to fuck off." Pete looked at him before he struck out and let his fist hit him right under his left eye. David stumbled backwards drunkenly cradling his eye. Pete turned and looked at Addison before he scooped her up in his arms. She gave a small squeal and wrapped her arms around his neck so he wouldn't drop her. He held her securely in his arms and walked towards the entrance of the club.

"Pete, what are you doing?"

"Taking you home."

"You punched him, why?"

"Because he danced with you."

"You told me I could go screw others."

"I changed my mind."

Addison raised an eyebrow as she looked at him.

"What?" Pete looked back at her.

"What made you change your mind?"

"I don't know. I just did."

Addison just nodded and let him carry her home. He didn't say anything as he held her close to his chest and walked in silence.

"Where are we going?" she asked after a while.

"Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know."

"Do you want to go back?" Pete slowed down slightly and looked at her unsure.

"To the club? No." She shook her head.

"Okay." Pete nodded.

"Let's just go home."

"Okay." He looked down at her and carried her home.

When they got home, Pete placed her down in the hallway and she turned to look at him. He looked back at her before he leaned down to place a kiss on her lips. She closed her eyes and softly kissed him back. He took hold of her hands and linked their fingers together before he gently pulled her closer to him. They kissed sweetly while their bodies pressed against each other. He let go of her hands and wrapped his arms around her, placing his hands low on her back. Her arms wrapped around his neck while her fingers played with his hair. Pete took a step forward and gently pressed her against the wall next to the door, feeling every curve of her body against his.

Addison gave a soft moan as she ran her knee up and down his thigh. He reached down and took hold of her thigh with one hand, caressing it softly. Tingles began to run through her body at his touch and she pulled him closer. He slid his hand further up her thigh under the material of her dress. Another moan passed her lips and her body shuddered. Pete could feel her lacy panties as his fingers traced her butt and he could feel himself harden. She pushed her dress up to her hips before she pushed her panties down. He smiled at her impatience and started working on his belt.

Once he had pushed his jeans and boxer down, she gripped his shoulders for support and wrapped her legs around his waist. Pete held her up with one arm and guided himself into her. Addison gave a soft moan and closed her eyes as they became one. He started to thrust into her slowly, pressing her against the wall.

"Oh…Pete…" she breathed.

He dropped his head to her neck and kissed her there softly while one of his hands cupped her breast through the fabric of her dress. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck to give herself support while his other hand rested under her butt. He lifted his hand and pressed her lips against hers as he started to move faster. The pace became more frantic as their bodies rubbed against each other. A loud moan left Pete's lips and he kept pushing into her. Her fingers ran through his hair and she kissed him passionately. He kissed her hungrily and gave her butt a soft squeeze.

"Pete…." Addison moaned.

"Yes?" he breathed.

"Don't stop."

"I'm not." Pete whispered and moved in and out of her.

It wasn't long before her orgasm washed over her body and she cried out his name. Pete came at the same time, moaning in pleasure. They breathed heavily as they came down from their highs in each other's arms.

"Wow." Pete breathed quietly after a while.

"I know." She smiled. He pulled back slightly and looked into her eyes. Addison smiled and cupped his face. Pete gave a small smile and placed a quick, soft kiss on her lips. She slowly unwrapped her legs from around his waist. He let go and watched her.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

"About what?"

"Dancing with David."

"Would you have slept with him?"

"No." She shook her head.

"Okay." Pete nodded. Addison nodded as well and looked down at her hands. "Why not?" He asked carefully as he watched her.

"Because I'm married to you."

"Okay..."

Addison nodded and slowly looked up at him. Pete looked down at her, not saying anything. The two of them stood in the hallway half naked as they silently looked at each other. A smile crept on the corner of his mouth as he looked down at her. She glanced down at her hands before back up at his face again.

"Come on." Pete said softly and took hold of her hands. She linked their fingers together and let him led her. He made his way into the bedroom and looked at her. Addison slipped out of her dress so she was completely naked before she reached for her pyjamas. Pete watched her and took his shirt off. She pulled her pyjamas on before she crawled under the covers. He put on a fresh pair of boxers and another shirt before he sat down on his side of the bed. Addison lay on her side and just watched him. He switched off the light on his nightstand before he lay down quietly.

"Night." Addison whispered.

"Night." Pete gave a small sigh. She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Pete placed a hand on her cheek before they pulled away slowly. They looked into each other's eyes before Addison smiled softly. He smiled softly and gently caressed her cheek with his fingers. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her body and held her close as he looked up at the ceiling. It felt so perfect being in each other's arms.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: As promised :) Okay, so it's a few days later, but it's much wuicker than my previous update :P Anyway, hope you all have a good New Year and you enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

July, Monday 26th

Addison and Naomi made their way into the canteen before they spotted Pete and Sam sat at a table and they joined them. There were a few other people sitting around them as well and they were talking about something.

"Hey." Naomi smiled before she softly kissed Sam.

"Hey you." Sam smiled and kissed her back.

"Oh good, you have food already." She sat down next to her boyfriend.

"Well, I know you." He smiled softly. Addison watched them as she sat down on the empty chair next to Pete.

"I bought you a sandwich and a salad." Pete glanced at her.

"Thanks." She took the sandwich and salad from him. Pete gave a smile and watched her.

"How many classes do you have this afternoon?" Naomi looked at her boyfriend as she ate.

"Two." He sighed slightly. "You?"

"Two as well."

Sam nodded and took a sip of his water. Naomi smiled at him before she went back to eating.

"Pete!" A blonde girl called excited as she walked into the canteen. She seemed very amused about something she obviously had to share with him. "Oh my god, Pete!" She grinned at him as she got closer.

"Lisa?" Pete smiled as he looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"You have to hear this." She looked at him and sat down. "You know Alicia? She got really frizzy brown hair, she wears glasses and has a lisp."

"I think so." Pete nodded.

"She's really geeky looking. She has nothing going for her apart from her brain. It's sad really. She's clearly never going to get a boyfriend."

"What about her, Lisa?"

"Well, she was in my lesson today and she was talking to her friend about this guy she likes." Lisa grinned.

"Okay." Pete nodded and looked at her. "What then?"

"She likes you! She has this huge crush on you and was going on to her friend about how good looking you are and all and hoe she'd die to go out with you."

"Really?" He looked at her surprised.

"Really!" Lisa grinned amused. "It was so sad. Even Tom the computer geek wouldn't give her the time of day. Anyway, I leaned forward and started talking to her."

"Oh god no." Pete sighed. "What did you say?"

"Just that she needs to get her priorities straight because you're mine." Lisa shrugged and grinned. "You should have seen her face. It was a picture!"

"Poor little girl." He looked at her. "I feel mean now."

"Mean? She's a geek! You're not meant to feel bad about them."

"She's a human being, Lisa, and she's nice."

"No she's not." Lisa screwed her nose up. "She thinks she's better than all of us."

"She doesn't." Pete rolled his eyes. "Maybe I should give her a shot..."

"Eww! No! don't you dare, Pete Wilder."

"Why not." He smiled and shrugged. "She seems nice."

"Because she is a geek! That's why!"

"Oh come on." Pete sighed.

"No! We do not socialise with geeks. Ever."

Pete rolled his eyes at her and took a sip of his water.

"Don't every think about it, Pete." Lisa warned.

"It's my choice who I want to be with."

"Seriously, life with a geek is just gross. Have you actually seen her? She has nothing going for her."

Pete just smiled amused as he looked at her.

"Don't go there, Pete, not when you can have me." Lisa grinned. He just rolled his eyes at her and smirked. "Anyway, I have to go now."

"Okay." He nodded. "Don't be mean if you see her."

"Well." Lisa grinned before she pecked his cheek. "Toodles!"

"I'll see you." Pete gave a smile. Lisa gave him a wave before she skipped off. Pete turned back to the others and sipped on his water. Sam raised an eyebrow as he looked at his friend. "What?" Pete looked back at him.

"That was obvious flirting."

"It was not."

"She's still into you."

"Well, that's not my fault."

"You've spent the whole time since we started here flirting with her."

"She's a friend, Sam. I am not flirting with her."

"You are." Naomi agreed.

"I am not!" Pete defended himself.

"You are."

"I am not interested in her."

"Yeah, right." Sam nodded.

"I am not." Pete looked at him.

"You are. You were pining after the two of you split up."

"I was not." Pete rolled his eyes.

"You were." Sam nodded.

"I ended it, Samuel."

"Still, you were pining." Sam pointed at his friend.

"I was not."

"Oh, you were." He nodded.

"I was not, Sam. I am over her. We're not right for each other."

"And why's that?"

"We're just not." Pete shrugged. "We're not into the same stuff, she's a friend, that's it."

"Right, so that's why I found the two of you naked in bed together seven months ago."

"It's called sex, Sam."

"All you two have done is fall into bed."

"Exactly. That's why it didn't work out."

"Rightttt." Sam nodded. Pete sighed as he looked at his friend.

"Anyway, you've caught the eye of someone else now." Naomi grinned.

"Have I?"

"Yessss." She nodded. Pete gave a small smile and glanced down at the bottle in his hands. Addison just sat and watched them all silently.

"I better get going." Pete said after a while. "Need to go home and get some things for my afternoon classes."

"Okay, see you later, man." Sam nodded at him.

"I'll see you." Pete gave a smile as he looked at them before he walked out of the canteen.

"I have to go as well." Addison looked at her friend before she stood up.

"Where you going?" Naomi looked at her.

"I have some work to do."

"Okay." She nodded.

"I'll see you later." Addison gathered her books before she walked out of the canteen.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I suck, I know. I have no excuse for this late update. I just hope there are still people out there reading! Please, review :)

* * *

July, Tuesday 27th

When Pete got home between lunch and afternoon classes the next day Addison was already there, cleaning away some stuff in the living room. She didn't acknowledge his presence as she continued to tidy.

"Hey." Pete looked at her as he stood in the doorway. She glanced up at him but didn't say anything. He gave a small sigh before he turned and walked into the kitchen. Addison continued cleaning before she turned and walked into the kitchen as well. "You got afternoon classes?" Pete glanced at her.

"Yes." She answered shortly.

"We can go back together." He suggested.

"I'm going to Nae's after."

"Oh, okay."

"Yeah." Addison nodded.

"Will you be long?"

"I don't know." She pulled a glass from the cupboard.

"Okay."

Addison got herself a glass of water before she walked out of the kitchen again. Pete got a bottle of water from the fridge before he walked into the living room after her. She placed her glass on the side before she began to gather some books.

"What's wrong?" Pete gave a sigh as he watched her. "What did I do wrong this time?"

"Nothing." she replied and didn't turn to face him.

"You're barely talking to me."

"So? Do I have to talk to you all the time? Does it state that I have to?"

"Bizzy kept telling me how great you and Archer are." Alba scoffed.

"Yeah, right." Addison scoffed.

"No, but even when you do you're just snapping."

She shrugged and put her books into her bag. "I have to go to school."

"Why won't you just tell me what I did?"

"What does it matter?" Addison looked at him before she picked up her bag.

"What does it matter?" He repeated in disbelief. "I am trying here, Addison."

"Trying? At what? This isn't even a proper marriage."

"So?"

"There's no need to try."

"Why did you go home with me the other day then?" Pete looked at her. "Why didn't you stay with David?"

"Because you carried me home and you punched David out. Why would I want to screw someone who'd just been punched out? Just go to Lisa and have some fun." Addison turned before she left the apartment. Pete just stood there and watched her, not saying anything.

Later that day, Addison walked along holding two take-away cups of coffee. She felt guilty for how she had treated Pete so thought she'd buy him a cup of coffee. It wasn't his fault some girl had a crush on him. She made her way along the hallway in school, walking pass a couple of people as she made her way to were she thought she'd probably meet Pete. Addison turned a corner and caught sight of him sat at a table, except he wasn't alone. Lisa was sitting right next to him, shifting closer on her chair as they talked about something.

Addison stood still as she just watched the two of them. Lisa seemed lost in their conversation and Addison could watch her eyes travelling down to his lips every now and then. Her body tensed at the sight. She didn't like Lisa one bit. Just the thought of them together was driving her insane. The thought of them having sex, her touching him.

Her hands clenched the coffee cups tighter and her jaw clenched. She just wanted to slap Lisa. Pete and Lisa didn't notice Addison watching them though and Lisa leaned even closer to him. Addison felt the anger bubbling inside of her and she was just about ready to walk over to them when she saw Lisa press her lips to Pete's. She had a hand resting on this thigh, the other one slowly moving to his chest as she kissed him.

"The bitch." Addison whispered and felt her eyes sting with tears before she turned and threw the coffee cups into the bin. She made her way out of the school and didn't look back as she left.

Addison sat on the couch just staring ahead of her in the dark when Pete got home that night. He switched the light on the hallway before he closed the door behind him and put his bag on the floor. She just continued to stare ahead of her as he walked into the living room.

"Hey." He glanced at her. Addison didn't reply to him. She didn't even move. Pete looked at her before he walked over to the shelf and put a book for school back in.

"You slept with her, didn't you?" she whispered.

"What?" He turned and looked at her.

"You slept with Lisa, didn't you?" Addison turned her head and her red rimmed eyes were visible to him.

"No...no, I didn't." He shook his head.

"Really?" she whispered. "You two sure looked cosy earlier. Your lips looked very familiar with each other."

Pete sighed as he looked at her. " _She_ kissed me."

"You really pushed her back didn't you?"

"No, I did not."

"Exactly." Addison whispered and looked down at her rings.

"So? I kissed Lisa." He shrugged. "Not a big deal."

"It is to me." She admitted. "I can't do this anymore." Addison slowly looked up at him.

"You nearly slept with someone else twice, Addison, if I hadn't done anything to stop you." Pete looked back at her. "You dance with other guys, you bitch around, treat me like crap without a reason. I kissed another woman. For the first time in six months. You've got to be kidding."

"I just can't. You clearly don't want me. Like Sam said, you're pining for Lisa. We shouldn't fool everyone anymore. We can just say that it didn't work out, we rushed into it."

" _I_ clearly don't want _you_ ?" Pete looked at her in disbelief. "Why do you think I kissed her? You made it very clear that you don't give a damn about this marriage, Addison. More than once."

"There, you admit it, you kissed her!" Addison stood up. "You're married to me but you kissed some floozy. Some floozy who hates geeks."

"And you are married to me! Still you very much enjoyed dancing with other guys right in front of my eyes, Addison!"

"To get your attention!"

"And I kissed her back because I gave up! I gave up putting effort into this marriage because I was the only one who tried to make this work!"

"That is a lie!" she yelled. "I did put effort into this! I was on my way to make it up to you today when I found you sticking your tongue down her throat! You sat there yesterday and flirted with her in front of me, talking about this other girl who has a crush on you."

"It's not my fault they have a crush on me, is it?"

"I was sat right there yet you just forgot about me!"

"I was just _talking_ to her, Addison!"

"You were flirting!"

"I was not!"

"Yes you were! You were sat there flirting with Lisa as you talked about this other girl!"

"She told me something and I listened to her! There was no flirting damn it!"

"Yes there was! What is it? Is it because she's a popular? Do you only like them? Are geeks beneath you?"

"I never said that." Pete shook his head.

"Really? She tells you that a geek likes you and you don't give a damn because she's not what you call pretty. She's the brace face, the bookworm, the frizz, she's the outcast."

"No." Pete looked at her. "I don't give a damn because there's someone else I want to be with."

"Oh of course, you want to be with Lisa because she's a popular."

"Urgh you don't get anything at all do you?"

"Yes I do! I get it quite clearly! I know what guys like you are like."

"I'm glad you know me so well."

"And I know what guys like you do to girls like me." Addison looked at him.

"Girls like you?" Pete looked back at her, "You are rich, you are beautiful and every guy wants to screw you."

"You seriously think I've always looked like this?"

"I told you I don't give a shit!"

"So you're saying that if I was the geek, the one with braces, a lisp, frizzy hair, no figure, that you'd still be happy to be married to me?"

"I'd still want to be with you." Pete looked at her before he glanced down.

"No you wouldn't." Addison shook her head. "Guys like you only want the beautiful girls, the ones they can show off."

"You only go for the hot boys. So are you any better than those guys like me you know so well?"

"I don't go for the hot guys." She looked at him. Pete looked back at her before he shook his head slightly, not saying anything. "I can't do this anymore." Addison held her hands up.

"Okay." He nodded.

"You can go if you want. We don't have to do this anymore."

Pete nodded slightly as he looked at her before he turned and made his way out of the living room in silence. Addison let out a breath before she slumped down onto the couch. She could hear Pete grabbing his jacket and bag before he opened the door and left. Slowly the tears rolled down her cheeks. What had she done?

An hour later Addison was still led curled up on the couch tightly when she heard someone walking up the steps in the stairwell before there was a knock on the door. "It's open." She called out. The door was instantly pushed open before she heard someone walking inside and slamming the door close behind them. Addison gave a sniff and curled up into a tighter ball.

"Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery Wilder." Naomi's voice floated into the living room before she walked inside. Addison just looked up at her friend before she started crying. "What the hell were you thinking?" Naomi asked softly as she looked at her friend.

"I love him." Addison sobbed. "I really love him."

"I know." Naomi nodded. "But then why did you do that?"

"He kissed her."

"He mentioned." She nodded again. "But it's not like he has any feelings towards her. You made it seem like you had absolutely no interest in making this relationship actually work."

"But he didn't have to kiss her." Addison looked at her friend through her tears. "I made a mistake, okay?"

"He's gone." Naomi looked back at her. "You made him leave."

"I know, I know." Addison sobbed loudly. Naomi sighed and sat down to hug her friend. "I love him so much."

"I'm not the one you should be telling this."

"How can I tell him? He doesn't love me."

"Of course he does." Naomi looked down at her. "You are so in love with each other."

"Then why did he kiss her?" Addison looked back at her friend.

"He thought you didn't want him."

"But I do." she whispered.

"I know." Naomi sighed and dropped a kiss on her head as she swayed her slightly.

"Why do I screw up so much?" Addison clung to her friend tightly.

"It's not only your fault." Naomi ran her hand up and down her back.

"I told him to leave. What do I do now?"

"You have to get him back."

"I can't." She shook her head. "He won't come back to me now."

Naomi sighed again and looked down at her friend. "We'll figure something out."

"I was happy with him." Addison whispered. "It all felt so perfect."

"You never admitted it. You never showed."

"I know." she whispered sadly. Naomi gave another sigh and just held her friend. "What am I to do? We're meant to be going to that charity event together. Everyone will be there."

"You just go there. I'll be there, Sam will."

"What are we meant to say to people?"

"The truth?"

"That we've split?" Addison looked up at her friend.

"Yeah..." Naomi shrugged slightly. Addison gave a sigh and closed her eyes as another tear rolled down her cheek. "Oh, honey." Naomi sighed and hugged her close.

"Why can't I just keep a guy?" Addison whispered.

"You can Addi, I know you do."

"I find the right guy, I marry him, I fall in love and I just let him walk away."

"You have to fight a little, Addi." Naomi looked at her. "You let him go but it doesn't mean you can't have him back."

Addison nodded slightly and sniffed. "How am I going to get him back?"

"How about you just tell him how you feel?"

"I…I can't." She shook her head. "I just can't."

"But why not?" Naomi looked at her friend.

"I just can't. I'm not ready."

"But you just admitted you love him. Finally. And you refuse to tell the only person that should really know?"

"I just can't yet, Nae."

"Not yet? What are waiting to be ready for? To be happy? Because if you wait any longer he'll be gone for good, Addison."

"And what if he doesn't believe me? What if he laughs in my face and walks away?"

"He won't do that." Naomi shook her head. "I don't believe he'd do that."

"But what if he does?"

"Have you actually ever really paid attention to him? To what he did for you?" Naomi looked at her. "He yelled at you when you were about to go off with another guy, he wouldn't leave your side after you got attacked on the street, he planned this huge birthday party for you and he gave you the most gorgeous necklace I've ever seen, he punched someone out because he was getting too close to you." She started listing. Addison looked at her friend as the tears welled up in her eyes and she started to cry again. Naomi sighed and pulled her close again. "Shhh, Addi."

"I'm such an idiot, Nae." Addison sobbed loudly.

"You can't give up now, Addi." Naomi whispered. "You two are so perfect. You can't give this up."

"What if it's too late? What if I've really screwed it up?"

"He's pissed, right now, but I don't think it's too late."

Addison nodded slightly and wiped at her eyes.

"We'll figure something out." Naomi reassured her.

"Okay." Addison whispered and wiped at her eyes again while she hoped her friend was right.

Once Addison had gotten too tired from all the crying and fell asleep on the couch, Naomi quietly got her phone from her bag and dialled her boyfriend's number.

"_Hello?"_ Sam asked after a few rings.

"Hey, it's me. Is he still there?"

"_Yeah, he's in the shower at the moment."_

"You have to talk to him, Sam."

"_I will once he gets out. He's really miserable."_

"So is she." Naomi gave a sigh. "It's...bad, really bad. I've never seen her like this before."

"_She told him to go though. She's the one who started this."_

"I know, but she's Addi. She's stubborn and she's scared and she made a mistake."

Sam sighed into the phone and leaned back. _"I'll talk to him but I don't know if he'll let his heart get broken again."_

"But he loves her and she loves him. They can't just give up on this."

"_We know that but they don't seem to. He's convinced she doesn't love him."_

Naomi sighed ran a hand through her hair. "Why do they have to be so complicated."

"_Because they're Pete and Addison."_ Sam smiled slightly.

"Yeah." Naomi sighed again. "You need to talk to him, Sam."

"_I will, don't worry. We'll get things sorted by the charity dinner."_

"I hope so."

"_They will. Just trust me."_

"Okay." She nodded. "I'll stay here a little longer, make sure she's okay."

"_Okay. I'll ring you later."_

"Okay." She smiled slightly. "I love you."

"_And I love you."_ Sam smiled back. _"I'll talk to you later."_

"Okay, bye." Naomi hung up her phone before she went back into the living room to check on Addison.


	22. Chapter 22

July, Wednesday 28th

Addison stood in front of her floor length mirror and looked at herself stood in her black dress. She had decided to go for the strapless one that stopped a few inches above her knee and showed just the right amount of legs. She smiled slightly before she turned to look at her friend.

"You look pretty." Naomi smiled back. "You just need to smile a little more."

"I've decided I'm going to show him what he's missing out on."

"Think that will work?"

"Yes." Addison nodded before she walked over to her shoes. Naomi nodded as well and watched her quietly. "After tonight he'll wish he never just left." Addison picked up her shoes and slipped them on.

"I hope you're right."

"I'm always right." She nodded and grabbed her shawl. Naomi just watched her, surprised at how confident she sounded, but she knew that deep down she didn't feel that way at all. "Right, are you ready?" Addison grabbed her clutch bag and looked at her friend.

"Sure." Naomi nodded and got up from Addison's bed.

"Good, let's go." They turned and left the apartment.

Half an hour later they got out of Addison's car in front of the building where the event was held. Addison looked up at the building before she took a deep breath and they walked inside.

"He'll probably be sitting on the same table as us." Naomi glanced at her friend as they walked in.

"I know." Addison nodded as they walked into the large hall where tables were set up and people already were. Naomi nodded as well and looked around for Sam and Pete. "There's my parents." Addison waved back as Bizzy waved at her.

"Oh, yeah." Naomi smiled at them as they looked at them.

"Let's go sit down." They weaved their way through the tables before they sat down with Bizzy and Edward.

"Where are your men?" Bizzy smiled as they got nearer.

"They'll be here soon." Naomi smiled.

"Oh, okay." She nodded.

"How are you and dad?" Addison asked.

"We're great, thank you." Bizzy smiled. "How are you?"

"Good." Addison nodded before she poured herself a glass of water from the water jug on the table. Naomi was sat next to her and looked around at the other guests around them.

"Hey." Sam smiled at his girlfriend before he kissed her as him and Pete approached the table.

"Hey you." Naomi grinned and kissed him back while Pete greeted Addison's parents before he sat down.

"How are you, Pete?" Bizzy smiled at him.

"I'm alright." He gave a smile and nodded.

"Good, good."

Pete smiled before he turned to Sam, not looking at Addison once. Naomi glanced at her boyfriend and gave a small sigh. He shrugged lightly and watched Addison and Pete out of the corner of his eyes.

"Are you two free on Friday?" Bizzy looked between Addison and Pete.

"I, erm, I have school until late." Pete looked back at Bizzy.

"At seven?"

"Oh, erm, I don't know..." He glanced at Addison slightly.

"Well, we'd like you both to come round for dinner." Bizzy smiled.

"We're both kind of busy, maybe she can give you a ring."

"Oh." Bizzy's face fell slightly. "Okay then." Pete nodded and took a sip of his water. Addison sat quietly and didn't look up at her mother. Pete was looking down at his drink, not saying anything either. "Is something wrong?" Bizzy asked them.

"They're just tired, I think, school's stressing us all out right now." Naomi smiled.

"Okay." Bizzy nodded and studied her daughter. Naomi gave a small sigh and watched them. "So, how are you Naomi?" Bizzy turned to her daughter's best friend.

"I'm great, thank you." Naomi smiled widely.

"That's good." Bizzy nodded. Naomi nodded as well and took hold of Sam's hand. "You two seem happy." Bizzy smiled softly.

"We are." Naomi grinned and kissed Sam's cheek.

"Is their marriage in the future for you two?"

"I, erm, we haven't talked about that yet." Naomi smiled shyly. Bizzy smiled and nodded before she sipped on her wine. Pete looked up at Naomi and Sam and saw how happy they looked together before he glanced at Addison next to Naomi.

"Addi?" Bizzy started. "Are you alright?"

"Hmm?" Addison looked up at her mother. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine." She nodded. "Just a little tired."

"Oh..." Bizzy nodded slightly.

"What were you saying about Friday night? I'm free."

"I wanted you and your husband to come over for dinner."

"I can make it." Addison looked at her mother.

"Okay. Would be nice if you'd get Pete to come, too." Bizzy smiled. "I'm sure he won't say no to you."

"Yeah…" Addison trailed off. "Who else is joining us tonight?"

"A few friends."

"Okay." She nodded. "I'm just going to go to the bathroom." Addison stood up before she walked away from the table. Pete looked up and watched her before he gave a small sigh.

"Is something wrong?" Bizzy asked Pete.

"No..." He shook his head lightly.

"Okay then." Bizzy sighed. She knew that neither of them would tell her what was wrong.

"I thought we'd sort it out before tonight." Naomi whispered to Sam.

"He said he'd talk to her." Sam whispered back.

"Probably just to make you shut up." Naomi rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Well, Addison's not exactly doing anything either."

"I told you she wouldn't. She's just trying to make him realise what he's missing."

Sam sighed at his girlfriend. "They're both idiots."

"If they won't do anything until we're leaving here I'll kick their asses."

"Me too."

Naomi nodded and leaned her head against Sam's shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and held her close.

Later that night Sam, Naomi and Pete were stood at the bar, getting drinks while Addison stayed at the table with her parents. She sipped on her wine as she looked around the room at everyone else.

"Hey." A guy in a suit smiled at her as he walked closer to her table. "I was wondering if you'd want to dance."

"Oh, erm, yeah, sure." Addison nodded and put her glass down before she took hold of his hand.

The guy smiled and led her to the dance floor. "I'm Paul, by the way."

"I'm Addison." She placed her hand on his shoulder before they began to dance.

Pete glanced around the room as they waited for the drinks and spotted Addison on the dance floor before he tensed slightly. Sam glanced at his friend before he turned and watched Addison dance with some random guy.

"Well, didn't take her long to get over me, did it?" Pete spoke sarcastically before he turned back to the bar.

"She's looking at you." Sam commented.

"Probably making sure to rub it in properly."

"She's not." Sam shook his head. Pete just sighed and kept his back to her. "I thought you were going to talk to her, sort things out."

"It's clearly not in her interest."

Sam sighed and turned to his best friend. "She loves you. She really loves you. She wants you back."

Pete sighed and looked back at him. "Fine."

"Just go and talk to her."

"I'll make a fool out of myself."

"No, you won't." Sam shook his head. Pete sighed and turned to Addison on the dance floor. She quickly averted her gaze from him and settled it on the floor. Pete looked at her before he placed his drink down on the bar and walked towards the dance floor. She could sense him walking towards her but she still didn't look at him.

"Excuse me." He placed his hand on the guy's shoulder. "May I dance with my wife now?"

"Oh, erm, sure." Paul nodded before he placed Addison's hand in Pete's and walked off. Pete took hold of her hand and placed the other one on her back before he began to dance with her. She placed her hand on his shoulder as they danced together. Neither of them spoke as they swayed over the dance floor, their bodies close to each other.

"Finally." Naomi smiled at Sam as she watched them.

"He just needs to tell her." Sam looked at them as well.

"They need to tell each other."

"She won't do the first step though."

"No, she won't." Naomi sighed.

"How can she be so stubborn?" Sam looked at his girlfriend.

"I don't know. She always has been."

"If she loves him, how can she not fight for it? I mean Pete is trying to do the first step here. _Pete._ "

"I know." Naomi sighed. "I know." Sam gave a sigh and looked back at the couple on the dance floor.

Suddenly, Addison pulled away from Pete and walked back to the table where her parents and Pete's parents were sat. Pete stopped moving and watched her walking away before he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. The music stopped playing before a guy started talking into the microphone on the small stage. Pete just looked at Addison before he heard someone saying his name and he turned to the stage. Everyone started to clap as he made his way towards the stage. He walked up the few steps before he made his way to the microphone to do his speech.

"Pete Wilder everyone." The older gentleman smiled and stepped back so Pete could talk. He gave a small smile and took hold of the microphone. Naomi and Sam made their way back to the table and sat down as he started his speech. He started telling everyone about the little project he and a group of people did over the last months to raise money for the charity event. Addison glanced up slightly as Naomi squeezed her hand.

"You alright?" Naomi whispered to her friend.

"Yeah." Addison nodded. "Fine." Naomi nodded as well but she knew she was lying as she looked back at the stage. They sat and listened to Pete's speech as he described the project he had started. Naomi kept glancing at Addison and watched as she looked at Pete, the look in her eyes almost breaking her heart. Naomi squeezed Addison's hand even tighter and she was sure Addison was going to start cry. She ran her thumb over the back of her hand and tried to calm her down. Addison took a deep breath and bit down on her lip as she tried to block Pete's words out. She was glad that she was sitting with her back to her parents to look at the stage and didn't have to face them. Addison squeezed Naomi's hand back and could feel her tears stinging her eyes. As Pete's speech came to an end he started to thank various people for their support.

"Nae, can we go?" Addison whispered. "Please."

"Why? He's nearly done." Naomi looked at her.

"Just, please."

Naomi sighed. "Fine, let's go." Addison nodded and stood up before she froze at Pete's words.

"And, the most, I want to thank my wife." His voice floated through the room. "Addi." Addison froze and just stared at him on stage as he stood looking at her and she felt eyes turn and gaze at her as well. "I...I just wanted to tell you, that I love you." Pete looked at her. "And I don't want to lose you." Her flood gates burst open and tears started to roll down her cheeks as she heard those three words that meant so much. "You...you want to come up to me?" He held a hand out towards her slightly. She glanced around at all the eyes on her before she slowly starting moving towards the stage as her tears continued to flow. Pete swallowed slightly as he watched her walking closer. A loud cheer started throughout the room as she walked up the few steps to the stage. Pete's eyes were fixed on her and he was still holding his hand out.

Addison slowly reached her hand out towards him and wrapped her fingers around his. He took her hand in his and looked at her as he lightly pulled her closer and they could hear the people cheering.

"Kiss her!" Someone shouted.

Pete smiled slightly before he let go of the microphone and slowly leaned down to press his lips to hers softly. Addison closed her eyes and instantly kissed him back. The people around them began to cheer louder and Pete slowly moved his arms around her. She moved her arms to around his neck before she buried her face into his shoulder.

"I love you." Pete whispered against her hair as he held her close.

"Aww." Everyone smiled as they watched the couple. Pete gave a small smile before he took hold of Addison's hand to lead her off the stage again. She gave a small sniffle and let him lead her outside where it was quieter.

"Are you alright?" He looked at her with a worried look on his face. Addison just nodded and looked up at him as the tears rolled down her cheeks. Pete looked back at her and wiped away a few tears with his thumb.

"You love me." she whispered.

"I do." He nodded.

"Why have you never told me?"

"Because I knew you don't feel the same way."

"But I do." Addison looked at him. "I do."

"You do?" He looked back at her.

"I do." She nodded. "I…I love you, Pete." Pete just looked at her and didn't know what to say. He hadn't expected to hear her to say those three words. "I didn't think you felt the same." Addison admitted. "I thought it was just fun for you."

"I punched a guy out because he danced with you Addison."

"I know." She nodded.

"I...I did so many things...didn't that kind of give it away?"

"I was trying not to fall in love with you." Addison whispered and looked down.

"Why?" He watched her. "Am I that bad?"

"No." She shook her head. "We just agreed that it would be for fun, to prove something to our parents. I didn't think you'd ever feel the same about me. You could have any girl you ever wanted. I didn't want my heart to break when we would have gotten divorced."

"I don't want any girl though."

Addison looked up at him slowly through her tears.

"I want you." Pete looked back at her. "I love you."

"Please, don't leave me, ever." She begged.

Pete smiled softly before he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "I won't."

"Thank you." Addison buried her face into his chest and closed her eyes. Pete held her against him tightly and breathed in her scent. "I love you." she whispered.

"And I love you." He whispered into her hair. She smiled softly and glanced up at him. Pete looked back at her and brushed some hair from her face before he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Addison closed her eyes and gently kissed him back. He gently cupped her face with his hands as he kissed her.

"I never want to lose you." she whispered.

"And I never want to lose you." He shook his head slightly.

"I'm sorry I told you to leave." Addison looked at him. "I was angry and I didn't think you'd really go."

"I was going to go when you want me to."

"Please, don't. If I ever tell you to leave, don't, stay. Always stay. Please."

"If you want me to stay, I'll stay." He looked at her. "Always."

"Thank you." she whispered. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me." He smiled softly.

"I do." Addison nodded.

Pete just smiled and softly pecked her lips again. "I love you."

"And I love you." She smiled back.

"I didn't believe I'd ever hear you say that."

"I never thought I'd hear you say those words."

"Wasn't it kind of obvious I did?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "Maybe."

"Why did you never say anything then?"

"I was scared."

"So you kept telling me you can't wait for the other guys once we split up instead?"

"I…yeah…" she trailed off and looked down. Pete just nodded slightly and watched her. "I'm sorry." Addison whispered and looked up at him.

"Just the thought of you with some guy..." He trailed off.

"I'm really sorry. I should never have said any of that."

He nodded slightly. "It's okay."

"I never wanted any of the guys."

"You nearly went off with a few."

"I wasn't going to sleep with them."

Pete just nodded and looked at her.

"I'm really sorry."

"Just forget about it."

"Okay." Addison nodded and watched him. He took hold of her hands and looked down as he linked their fingers together. "I love you so much, Pete."

"And I love you." He looked at her and smiled softly. "So, so much." Addison smiled and nuzzled her nose against his. He smiled and placed a few quick kisses on her lips. She gave a small shiver and cuddled closer to him. "Do you want to go back in?" He wrapped his arms around her.

"Not really, but we should."

"We could also go home." He smiled softly.

"We can't just leave the dinner. Haven't you got to do something else?"

"Yeah." He sighed.

"Come on, let's go in." She rubbed his chest. Pete nodded and took hold of her hand before they walked back inside. Naomi and Bizzy glanced at them as they walked back in hand in hand. A smile spread across Naomi's face as they came closer and sat down next to each other.

"Did we miss anything?" Addison whispered to Naomi.

"Nope." She grinned. "Did we?"

"Like what?"

"You know what." She rolled her eyes.

"Fine, we made passionate love against a tree."

"You're mean." Naomi looked away from her and leaned into Sam. Addison grinned and leaned back into Pete. He wrapped an arm around her and looked around the room. She tilted up at him before she tucked her head under his chin. People around them were still whispering and glancing at them. Bizzy smiled at them before she sipped on her wine.

"I think we made quite a show here." Pete whispered to his wife.

"Yeah." She nodded. "We did."

"I just wanted to tell you." He smiled sheepishly.

"And I wanted you to tell me." She smiled back.

"Good." He smiled and pecked her lips softly.

"I love you." Addison whispered.

"I love you too." He whispered back. "So much." She grinned and kissed him again. Pete smiled against her lips and pulled her closer. A small giggle escaped her lips as she snuggled into his chest. Naomi watched them out of the corner of her eyes and smiled softly, glad to see them so happy.


	23. Chapter 23

July, Thursday 29th

When Pete began to wake up the next morning he could feel Addison's warm body pressed close to his and he stirred slightly before he buried his face into her hair from behind and pulled her near again. She gave a soft murmur and curled her body into his as she tangled her legs with his. He breathed in her scent before he blinked a few times as the sunlight was shining in bright through the windows.

"Morning." Addison whispered and kissed his cheek.

"Morning beautiful." He gave a tired smile.

"I enjoyed last night." She grinned.

"Hmm, so did I." He smiled at her. Addison ran her hand over his bare chest as they lay skin to skin. Pete smiled and placed a kiss on her lips as he softly caressed her hip bone. She gave a contented sigh and closed her eyes again. "I had this brilliant idea about how to spend the day today."

"Hmm, I only have one lesson today so tell."

"You skip and we stay in bed all day."

"Very tempting." She grinned.

"Is it?" He smirked.

"Oh yes."

Pete smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

"I love you so much." she whispered.

"I love you even more."

"Hmm, no."

"Mhm." he mumbled and nodded.

"No." Addison leaned up and kissed him.

"I do." He kissed her back.

"No, you don't."

"How do you know?"

"I just do." She grinned. "Trust me."

"Clearly you have no idea how much I love you." Pete smiled and kissed her again. Addison gave a soft giggle as they kissed sweetly. He smiled against her lips and shifted so she lay on top of him. Her hands rested on his chest as they didn't break the kiss once. He placed his hands on her lower back and they continued to kiss softly.

"I love you." Addison whispered. "So much."

"And I love you." Pete smiled.

"Would you like to cook your gorgeous wife some breakfast?" Addison grinned.

"My gorgeous wife?" He raised his eyebrows.

"That's what you were telling me last night."

"I know." Pete smirked and pecked her lips again. "Because you're so gorgeous and you're mine."

"I am. All yours." She agreed.

"I'm so lucky." He smiled before he sat up with her on top of him.

"Very lucky." Addison looked into his eyes.

"The luckiest guy in the world right now." Pete pecked her lips before he reached for one of his shirts next to the bed and handed it to her. She grinned before she slipped the shirt over her head and got off of him. Pete put on a pair of boxers before he got up from their bed.

"What are you going to make for me?" Addison smiled softly as she followed him into the kitchen.

"Hmm, have to look what we've got." He smiled and opened the fridge.

"Pancakes?" She hopped up onto one of the kitchen stools.

"Okay." He nodded and got everything from the fridge. Addison smiled and watched him cook. Pete walked over to the counter and mixed everything together before he put it on the stove.

"Where did you learn to cook?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "I'm a natural, you know."

"You are." She smiled.

Pete smiled as he turned the pancakes. "My mum taught me some things, the rest I learnt by myself I guess."

"Well, I'm glad you can cook." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. Pete smiled as well and placed one of his hands on top of hers. Addison linked their fingers together and kissed his shoulder as she watched him make them pancakes.

Later that day, Addison was in the living room reading a magazine while Pete was in the bedroom looking for something. He rummaged through his nightstand drawer before he walked over to Addison's and looked through hers. He frowned as he came across a large book before he pulled it out. He opened it carefully and looked down at a photo of him and Addison on the first page. It was of the night they had gotten married. It was taken in the chapel and they looked at each other and they seemed happy. They were both staring into each other's eyes and nothing about the photo seemed fake.

Pete looked down at the book before he sat down on the bed and turned the page. There were more photos of the two of them. There were a few taken by photographers in clubs, a few taken from Naomi and Sam, a few with their parents, their wedding party, Addison's birthday. There were photos from everything they had done together. Pete smiled softly as he looked through the book before he stood up and carried it into the living room.

"Hey." Addison smiled softly up at him.

"Hey." He smiled back and held the book up. "What's that?"

Her eyes dropped down to the photo album before back up at his face. "Just a photo album I made." She shrugged.

"I didn't know." He sat down on the couch and opened it again.

"I know." Addison nodded and watched him. He nodded as well and continued to look at the pictures. "Do you…do you like it?" she asked hesitantly and bit her lip.

"I do." He smiled softly.

"I'm glad." Addison smiled relieved. "I thought it would be nice to just record our time together."

"I have a few as well." Pete got up from the couch before he walked over to the table and opened a school book where he kept a few photos in.

"Really?" she smiled softly and took the photos from him as he sat back down.

"One of my favourites." He pointed at a photo that was taken from a mobile camera of them sat in the canteen in school and they both pulled a funny face.

"Oh god." Addison laughed. "I didn't know anyone had taken a photo of that day."

"Well, Sam did." Pete smiled.

"Very sneaky."

"Very." He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Maybe I could add your photos to this photo album? Then we'd have one."

"Sure." He nodded and continued to look through the album. Addison smiled before she looked through the photos Pete had collected. "I never knew this existed." Pete looked down at a picture of them kissing at Addison's parents' anniversary party.

"That photo or the album?" she questioned and looked at him.

"Both."

"I thought that after we split I'd still have a memory of us." She shrugged. "Mum took that photo of us. She thought we'd like it."

"You're so cute." Pete turned his head and looked at her.

"Because I made a photo album? Most wives do." She shrugged.

"Happily married wives." He pointed out and looked back down at the album.

"I just wanted a memory of our time together." Addison shrugged again.

"Fine, sorry, it's not cute." He rolled his eyes.

"I'm not saying it's not cute." She looked at him. "I just wanted a memory because I was sure you'd never look back again."

"I would have though." He didn't look at her.

"Really?" She looked at him.

"Of course." He shrugged. Addison smiled softly before she kissed his cheek. Pete gave a smile before he closed the album.

"So you like it?"

"I do." He nodded.

"I'm glad." She smiled softly.

"I had no idea you were making something like that."

"Should I have told you?"

"I don't know. I just didn't think you'd do something like that. I didn't think you'd care."

"But I do." She looked at him. "I care so much." Pete looked back at her and nodded. "I love you." Addison smiled softly at him.

"And I love you." He smiled back and put the album on the coffee table before he turned to face her and wrapped his arms around her. She grinned and snuggled into his side before she breathed in his scent. He dropped a kiss on the top of her head and held her close.

"I should buy a bigger photo album." she whispered.

"You should buy at least five bigger photo albums." He smiled softly.

Addison laughed softly. "Okay, I will." Pete smiled and leaned down to kiss her lips. Her eyes fluttered close as she softly kissed him back.

"I love you." he whispered against her lips.

"And I love you."

Pete smiled and pulled her even closer as he softly kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they continued to kiss. He kept his arms tightly around her body, their lips fused together.

"I love you so much." she whispered.

"And I love you so, so, so much."

Addison grinned and continued to kiss him tenderly.

"Want to go back to bed?" he whispered.

"Hmm, yes, very much."

Pete smiled against her lips and got up from the couch before he lifted her up in his arms and carried her into their bedroom. She gave a small giggle and nuzzled her nose against his. He smiled softly and held her securely in his arms before he laid her down in the middle of their bed. Addison lay on her back and smiled up at him. Pete smiled back before he leaned down and placed a few soft kisses on her lips.

"You're so cute." she giggled.

"Why am I cute?" He smiled.

"You just are."

"Well, I'm glad." He kissed her again. Addison grinned and pulled him closer. Pete parted her lips with his tongue and slipped his hands under her shirt.

"Ahhhh, cold hands." She instantly pushed his hands off her warm skin.

"Sorry." He pulled away and looked at her. Addison looked up at him and pouted. "It's not my fault I have cold hands." He looked back at her.

"Come here." She pulled him closer before she covered them with the quilt. Pete gave a small sigh and looked down at his hands. "You need to warm up." Addison smiled and took hold of his hands. He just sat and watched her. "We need to warm you up." She began to place kisses on his hands. Pete smiled softly and watched her quietly as she tried to warm his hands up. "Why are you so cold?" she looked at him.

"I don't know." He shrugged.

"Poor you." She pulled him even closer.

"It's okay." He smiled softly. Addison leaned forward and kissed him. He closed his eyes and kissed her back.

"I love you so much."

"I love you, too."

She grinned and rolled onto his front. Pete kept his hands on his sides and looked up at her. "I still can't believe that you're mine."

He smiled softly at her words. "Why not?"

"I never thought it would happen."

"It did though. And you won't get rid of me easily now."

"I don't ever want to." She smiled and kissed him again.

"I'm glad." he whispered and kissed her back.

"I love you so, so, so much."

"I love you even more than that."

Addison grinned and kissed him again. Pete kissed her back and placed his hands on her sides. They continued to kiss sweetly as they lay under the covers together.


	24. Chapter 24

August, Wednesday 4th

Lisa made her way along the street when she spotted Pete sat outside of a coffee shop and she sat down next to him.

Pete looked up at her surprised before he gave a smile. "Lisa, hey."

"Hey." She grinned and rested her chin on her hands.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was out shopping and I saw you sat here so I thought I'd join you. You looked lonely."

"Oh." He gave a small smile.

"So," Lisa started and sat up.

"You enjoying your holidays so far?" He watched her.

"I am." She nodded. "You?"

"Yeah." He smiled.

"You know, you kissed me back." She watched his face.

"Yeah…" He nodded slightly.

"But now you're with her."

"Look, I made a mistake." Pete looked at her. "I shouldn't have kissed you back."

"But you did. You kissed me back."

"It didn't mean anything."

"Yes, it did." She looked at him annoyed. "Your marriage is nothing. You married her because you were drunk and angry at your parents."

"That's not true." Pete shook his head.

"Yes it is, you told me."

"We worked things out. I love her." Pete looked at Lisa. "I fell in love with her."

"So I don't matter anymore?"

"We broke up a long time ago, Lisa."

"And that's why you kept screwing me until you married her?"

"Look, I'm sorry. But it was sex, and you weren't complaining."

"Your marriage is a shambles. You hardly know her. You do not know who she is."

"I do know her." Pete looked at Lisa. "We've been married for six months now and I do know who she is."

"No you don't." Lisa shook her head.

"Yes I do." Pete felt himself getting angry.

"You don't, I do."

"How do you know her?"

"I went to school with her. I know the real Addison Montgomery." Lisa looked at him.

"So who is _the real_ Addison Montgomery then?" He looked back at her annoyed.

"She's a geek. She always has her head stuck in a book. She's a prude. She's never had a boyfriend. She thinks she's better than everyone else because she's a Montgomery. She's a total snob."

"You clearly never really got to know her."

"Oh no, I tried, she didn't want friends."

"So?" Pete looked at her. "What does it matter?"

"She's a snob. According to her, everyone is beneath her."

"But that's not who she is."

"Oh, it is." Lisa nodded. "Just you wait. She'll hurt you like no other could hurt you. You deserve better than her."

"But I love her. I want to be with her. You don't know her, Lisa."

"She's leading you on. Your marriage is nothing but a lie!"

"That's not true!" He glared at her.

"It is and you know it! Bet she's only with you for the sex until she finds someone better."

"You know I thought we were friends, Lisa. I thought you had gotten over this relationship we had that failed so badly. I thought you had moved and you could be happy for me. But clearly all you really care about is yourself."

"I care about you!"

"And I'm in love with her!"

"You deserve better!"

"But I want her!" Pete glared at her before he got up from his chair and put some money on the table.

"She'll just hurt you." Lisa called after him. Pete ignored her and walked out of the café angrily. She sighed and leaned back in her chair.

When Pete got home half an hour later he was still visibly upset about what Lisa had said to him earlier.

"Hey." Addison smiled at him. "I made lunch." Pete just nodded and slipped out of his shoes in the hallway. "What's wrong?" she frowned at him.

"I met Lisa." He sighed.

"Oh…"

"She just pissed me off. Never mind."

"Why? What did she do?"

"Just said some things." He shrugged and walked towards her.

"What did she say?" Addison wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Apparently she thinks she knows you better than I do."

"Oh. She hardly knows me though."

"She went to school with you." Pete looked at her.

"Yeah, but we weren't friends."

"Well she said you didn't want to be friends with her. You were a geek, you're prude and you think you're better than anyone." He repeated Lisa's words annoyed.

"Oh." Addison glanced down.

"I don't care what she thinks." Pete looked at his wife.

"She hates me."

"So? What does it matter?"

"What else did she say?" Addison looked up at Pete.

"It doesn't matter." He shook his head.

"It does to me."

"Why?"

"It just does."

"She said I deserve better than you, that you're only with me because of the sex, that you'll leave me as soon as you find someone else and that you'll hurt me."

"I'd never do that." Addison whispered and shook her head. "Never." Pete just looked back at her and nodded. "I love you so much, Pete, you mean so much to me." She cupped his face.

"I told her that that's not true."

"It's not."

"I know." He nodded slightly

"I love you, Pete."

"I love you too." Addison leaned forward and softly kissed him. He kissed her back tenderly and wrapped his arms around her. She pulled him closer before she buried her face into his neck. "She just made me so angry." Pete mumbled.

"It's okay." Addison whispered and rubbed his back.

"I just...I love you so much and you're the only one I want to be with and I don't get why she can't just understand that. I hate that she thinks she knows you because clearly she doesn't."

"She's just angry."

"But why? We broke up so long ago."

"I don't know." Addison shrugged. "Maybe she's in love with you."

"But we didn't work out. She knows that."

Addison just nodded and held her husband close. Pete gave a small sigh and kissed her hair. "I love you." she whispered.

"And I love you." He hugged her tightly. "So, so, so much." Addison closed her eyes and breathed in his scent. "Just please don't change your mind." Pete whispered quietly.

"I won't, I promise."

Pete nodded and placed a kiss on her shoulder. They stood together in the kitchen holding each other. "What did you make for lunch?" Pete asked after a while.

"Just pasta."

"Hmm, sounds good."

"I'm glad." Addison smiled softly and pulled back. Pete smiled back and kissed her forehead before they let go of each other and set the table up together. She put the pasta into two dishes before she put them on the table. Pete sat down on his chair and took hold of his fork before he began to eat. Addison reached for his hand and held it as they ate. He smiled softly and brushed his thumb over her knuckles.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He smiled at her. Addison smiled and continued to eat. They enjoyed their lunch in silence, just happy to be together.

Once Pete had fallen asleep later that day, Addison quietly slipped from the house. She made her way down the stairwell and out of the apartment building before she got into her car. She drove along the streets before she pulled up outside the building she was looking for. She parked her car around the corner before she made her way towards the building and rang the door bell. Addison glanced around as she waited for someone to answer. Someone opened the entrance and Addison made her way upstairs to the right apartment. She knocked loudly on the door and waited once more.

"I'm coming." A voice called from inside before the door was pulled open.

"What is your problem?" Addison asked as she saw Lisa.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"What is your problem?" she repeated.

" _You_ are my problem." Lisa glared at her.

"Me? I stay out of your way."

"But not out of Pete's."

"He is my husband."

"Oh come on, we both know why you two got married."

"I love him."

"Of course." Lisa rolled her eyes at her. "You're just with him for the sex."

"I love him so much. He means the world to me." Addison looked at her angrily.

"We both know what he's like in bed. That's the only reason you're still with him."

"Unlike you, I can be in a relationship with someone because I love them, not just for the sex."

"Oh shut up." Lisa hissed.

"I am not with Pete just for the sex. I love him and he loves me. We are going to make this work. We are happy."

"You don't even know him."

"I do know him." Addison nodded.

"As soon as you find someone else you'll leave. We both know that you have a lot of catching up to do man wise because no one wanted you when you were a teenager."

Addison tensed her jaw and refrained from slapping the other woman. "I want Pete. I love Pete."

"You are not good enough for him. He deserves so much better than you. Your whole relationship is a lie."

Addison raised her hand before she slapped Lisa hard around the face. "Our relationship is not a lie." she hissed.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Lisa glared at her and pushed her away from her.

"I am Pete's wife and no matter what you say or do is going to change that."

"I give you another month." Lisa looked at her angrily. "Sooner or later he'll get bored of you anyway."

"He won't." Addison shook her head. "He loves me."

"Yeah, that's what he says now."

"He does. You just can't handle it because he never loved you."

Lisa tensed as she looked at her. "You don't know that."

"Oh, I do." Addison nodded.

"Why did you even come here? To rub it in? How pathetic are you?"

"I came here to tell you to leave us alone. We're happy."

"Enjoy it while you've got it then."

"We're going to last forever."

"Of course." Lisa rolled her eyes.

"Just stay out of our lives." Addison glared at her before she walked away. Lisa watched her angrily before she slammed the door closed loudly.

Addison quietly opened the front door and walked back in. She tiptoed around the apartment so she wouldn't wake Pete. He was still led on the couch and started to stir as she walked into the room in her jacket.

"Shh, go back to sleep." she soothed.

"Where were you?" he mumbled tiredly.

"Just out." Addison slid her jacket off. Pete looked at her before he rubbed his eyes and sat up slightly. "You can go back to sleep." She sat down next to him and rubbed his shoulder.

"It's fine." He shook his head. "Did you buy milk? We didn't have any left."

"Oh, I didn't know we'd run out."

"Never mind. I'll go shopping tomorrow."

"I can pop to the shops now."

"I thought you just were out."

"I was." Addison nodded.

"Weren't you shopping?" He yawned.

"No." She shook her head.

"Oh." He nodded.

"I can go get milk now."

"No, it's fine."

Addison nodded as she watched him. Pete yawned again and wrapped his arms around her before he shifted and lay back down. She lay down with him so she was led on his stomach.

"I missed you while I was asleep." He smiled softly.

"You were sleeping." she laughed softly.

"That's what I'm saying."

"How can you miss me when you sleep though?"

"I just do."

"Okay." Addison grinned down at him. Pete smirked and placed a kiss on her lips. She let her eyes flutter closed as she softly kissed him back.

"I love you." he whispered.

"And I love you."

Pete smiled and kissed her again before he pulled away slowly and just looked at her. Addison smiled back before she let her head rest on his chest. He rested his hands on her back and closed his eyes again. They led together in a comfortable silence as they enjoyed being together.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: I'm aiming to update every Sunday from now on which means that you don't have to wait so long for an update :) I hope there are people out there still reading this!

* * *

August, Friday 13th

Pete reached for Addison's hand and linked his fingers with hers as they made their way up the stairs to her parent's house for dinner. She smiled softly at him before she reached out and rang the doorbell. They waited a few seconds before the door was pulled open by Bizzy and she smiled at them widely.

"Hey, mum." Addison smiled and kissed her mother's cheek.

"Hey, you two." She grinned widely and opened the door wider.

"How are you?" Addison asked as she slid her jacket off and hung it up.

"We're good, thank you. How are you two?"

"We're great." Addison smiled back.

"Good, good." Bizzy nodded and watched them closely.

"What?" Addison frowned at her mother. "Why are you looking at us like that?"

"I'm just looking." She shrugged before she led them into the living room. Addison rolled her eyes before she followed Bizzy into the living room. "Do you want drinks?" She watched as they sat down next to each other.

"Yes, please." Addison nodded. Bizzy smiled before she disappeared in the kitchen. "What is with her?" Addison watched her mother leave before she leaned into Pete.

"I've no idea." He shrugged and wrapped an arm around his wife.

"I come from a weird family." she commented and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Oh you do." He smiled. "It's pretty scary."

"But you love it." She grinned up at him.

"Hmm, I love you."

"And I love you." Addison leaned up and kissed him. Pete smiled and kissed her back softly. She grinned into the kiss before she pulled back slowly. He smiled at her before he looked up as Bizzy entered the room. "Thanks." Addison accepted her drink and took a sip.

"You're welcome." Bizzy grinned at them.

"How's dad?"

"He's good. He's just finishing some work upstairs."

Addison nodded and took another sip.

"So." Bizzy smiled at them. "Dinner will be ready soon."

"What are we having?"

"A roast."

"Hmm, yummy." Addison grinned. "I'm starving."

"Good." Bizzy smiled. Addison finished her drink before she placed the empty glass on the table. "Are you going to do anything for you six months anniversary?" She watched them.

"Erm, I'm not sure." Addison looked at Pete.

"Maybe just dinner, or something." Pete shrugged as he looked at Bizzy. "The two of us."

"That sounds nice." Bizzy smiled. "We know some lovely restaurants." Pete smiled softly and placed a kiss on Addison's head.

"Ah, you're already here." Edward smiled as he walked into the kitchen.

"Mr. Montgomery." Pete smiled politely as he walked in.

"There's no need to call me that. We're family now."

"Sorry." He gave a small smile.

"It's okay." Edward smiled. Bizzy smiled softly as she watched her son-in-law.

"Hey, dad." Addison smiled and stood up to kiss his cheek.

"It's good to see you." Edward smiled and hugged his daughter. She hugged him back before she sat next to Pete again. "How are you?" Edward sat down across from them.

"We're great."

"You look it." Edward smiled as he saw the sparkle in his daughter's eyes.

"I'm glad." She grinned.

"I'll look after the roast." Bizzy smiled softly and got up.

"Want some help?" Addison asked and followed her mother.

"If you don't mind."

"No." She smiled and shook her head. Bizzy smiled softly and walked over to the stove as they entered the kitchen before she checked on their roast.

"Is there a special occasion for this dinner?" Addison asked.

"It's just been a while since we had you both here." Bizzy shrugged. "Since you couldn't make it last time."

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay."

"Have you seen Archer lately?"

"Yes, he was over yesterday." Bizzy smiled.

"I haven't seen him in ages." Addison sighed.

"When was the last time you did?"

"Feels like years ago."

"I think he really wants to see you two again."

"I'll have to invite him round for dinner."

"Yeah." Bizzy nodded. Addison smiled softly as she helped her mother dish up the dinner. "You and Pete look very happy." Bizzy commented as she put the plates on the table.

"We are very happy."

"I'm glad."

"I'm really glad I married him." Addison smiled.

"Well I would be worried if you'd tell me otherwise."

"You think he's the right one for me?" Addison looked at her mother.

"I think he makes you very happy and in my opinion you are perfect for each other."

"Thank you." She smiled softly.

"It's what you think that matters though."

"I love him. I'm really happy. I can't imagine life without him."

"Well then." Bizzy smiled. Addison smiled and carried the plates to the table. Bizzy smiled softly and got the roast from the oven before she carried it to the table as well.

"Looks good." Addison commented.

"Hope it tastes good as well."

"I'm sure it will." She smiled.

"Richard, Pete, dinner's ready." Bizzy called. They all made their way into the dining room and sat down. Bizzy put some food on each plate before they began to eat. A light conversation started up between the four of them. They enjoyed their dinner and their time together.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Sorry about the confusion with the last two chapters. Every now and then Fanficiton decides to upload the same chapter twice :/ If it happens again just let me know!

* * *

August, Wednesday 18th

When Pete came home after he had met up with Sam that day he quietly closed the front door behind him and put some magazines and papers he was holding on the commode in the hallway. He glanced around the apartment before he found Addison in the bedroom.

"Hey babe." He smiled as he walked in. "What are you doing?"

"Just tidying." She smiled at him. Pete smiled back and walked closer before he wrapped his arms around her. "How are you?" Addison leaned forward and pecked his lips.

"I'm great." He kissed her back. "You?"

"I'm good." She smiled.

"Of course you are now I'm here." He smirked. Addison laughed softly before she pulled away. Pete smiled softly and watched her.

"You could help, you know."

"You sound as if I never tidy up."

Addison raised an eyebrow at him. "You don't."

"I do." He looked back at her.

"Nope." She shook her head.

"Well, whatever." He rolled his eyes annoyed and sat down on the bed. "I wanted to talk to you."

"What about?" Addison looked at him as she put clothes away.

"Well, I've been thinking." Pete put on a serious face. "About us."

"Us?" She frowned. "What about us?"

"Well, our wedding, our marriage...everything."

Addison felt her heart drop slightly. "Oh…"

"And I realised something." Pete looked up at her.

"You did?"

"I did." He nodded. "We never actually had a honeymoon."

She let a breath of relief. "No, we didn't."

"So...I was wondering if you're busy next week?"

"No, I'm not." She shook her head.

"Good." Pete smiled. "Because now you are."

"I am?" She raised an eyebrow. "And what am I doing?"

"You are going on honeymoon with your husband."

"Oh really?" she grinned and sat next to him. "And where are we going?"

"Somewhere really nice."

"Do I not get to know?"

"Hmmm I don't know. I left the tickets in the hallway."

Addison grinned before she stood up and walked out of the bedroom. Pete smiled and got up as well before he leaned against the doorframe and watched her. "OH MY GOD!" she squealed. "WE'RE GOING TO BARBADOS!" His smile grew as he watched her reaction and saw the look on her face. "OH MY GOD!" Addison hugged him tightly.

"So you like it?" He smiled and hugged her back.

"I love it. Thank you, Pete." She leaned up and softly kissed him.

"No problem." He kissed her back gently.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"When do we leave?"

"Saturday morning."

"Really?" She grinned.

"Yes." He pecked her lips.

"Thank you, so much."

"You don't have to thank me."

"I do." She grinned.

"I owe my wife a honeymoon."

"How long are we going for?"

"A week."

Addison grinned widely as she looked at him.

"Only you and me and a week full of sun and beach and ocean and our honeymoon suit." Pete smiled down at her.

"I can't wait!"

"And honeymoon sex." He added and placed another kiss on her lips.

"Hmm." She grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled against her lips and lifted her up slightly. Addison let out a giggle and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I should really go and tidy up now though," Pete whispered.

"Hmm, it can wait."

"You sure?"

"Very."

"What else do you want to do?"

"Hmm, well, we have a very big bed."

"We do." Pete agreed.

"So let's go enjoy it."

"Whatever you want." He smiled and turned before he carried her to their bed. Addison laughed softly and pulled him down with her to the bed. He leaned down and pressed his lips softly to hers as he hovered above her.

"I love you."

"And I love you." Pete pulled away slightly and looked at her. Addison smiled softly and trailed her fingers over his cheeks. "I love you." He whispered again and softly kissed her lips a few times. She grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck. He placed his hands on her sides and tenderly kissed her. She slid her hands under his shirt and rubbed his chest. Pete ran his hands up and down before he started to softly caress her stomach. She slowly peeled his shirt from his body before she left soft kisses on his chest. He smiled softly and popped open the button of her trousers before he pulled he zipper down and slowly slid them from her legs. She let her tongue circle one of his nipples before she gave it a soft nip.

"Hmm." He closed his eyes briefly and ran his hands over her legs. Tingles ran through her body at his touch and she moved her hands to his waist. He ran his fingers over her lacy panties before he took hold of the hem of her shirt and pulled it off. Addison softly rubbed the skin of his hips before she began to undo his jeans. Pete started to leave kisses on her collarbone and down her chest before he moved his lips to her bra. She gave a soft moan and closed her eyes as he hovered above her in his boxers. He kissed her between her breasts and through the material of her bra before he reached back to unclasp it. She lifted herself off of the bed so he could take her bra off. He let it fall next to them on the bed before he started to softly kiss her breasts.

"Oh, Pete." she whispered and ran her hands through his hair. His tongue circled her nipples and he could feel them harden underneath his touch. Her fingers slipped into the waistband of his boxers as she caressed his skin. He reached one hand down between her legs, feeling how wet she was already. A small gasp left her lips as she felt him touch her gently. He started to stroke her softly and kept his lips on her breasts. Her eyes fluttered closed again as she moaned softly from his touch. He pulled away slightly and looked down at her before he slipped his hand into her panties. Her nails dug into his back as she felt herself row wetter. He could feel her wetness on his fingers as he rubbed her.

"Pete, please." she begged.

"Hmm?" He smiled as he watched her.

"I need you…inside of me…"

Pete leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips as he took hold of her panties and slid them down. Addison opened her eyes and looked at him in lust and love. He looked back down at her and quickly got rid of his boxers. She parted her legs and watched him guide himself to her entrance. He let himself slowly slide into her and he gave a small moan. Addison buried her face into his neck as he filled her completely. Pete briefly closed his eyes and placed a kiss behind her ear as he started to thrust slowly.

"Pete." she breathed as their bodies began to move together.

"Yes babe?" he whispered against her skin.

"I love you."

"And I love you." Pete breathed and placed another kiss lower down on her neck. They made sweet love as they explored the other's body. They made each other feel like no one else ever could.

Their orgasms washed over their bodies at the same time as they called the other's name. They were breathing heavily as they came down from their highs, their breath mingling together.

"I love you so much." Addison whispered and caressed his cheeks.

"And I love you." Pete whispered back. "You have no idea how much." She smiled and softly pecked his lips. He kissed her back tenderly and pulled her with him as he slowly rolled off of her. Addison snuggled into his arms and closed her eyes. "You going to sleep now?" Pete smiled softly as he watched his wife.

"You wore me out."

"I was doing most of the work anyway." He smirked slightly.

"You're the guy you're meant to." She smiled.

"That is so not true."

"Don't you think so?"

"No."

"So what should I do?" Addison looked up at him.

"I didn't say you're not doing enough." He smiled softly and pecked her lips. "Only this time I did." She smiled and kissed him back tenderly. "I am very satisfied with our sex life." he whispered. "Don't worry."

"I'm very glad." she whispered back.

"You're too, right?"

"I am." Addison nodded. "I'm happy with our whole life."

"Good."

She smiled softly at him as she drew circles on his chest. "Did you ever think you'd end up like this?"

"At some point maybe."

"Married to the person you used to hate?"

"No." He smiled. "Not that. Happily married to the one you love."

"Are you happy?" Addison asked quietly as she watched his expression. "I mean, really happy."

"Yes, I'm happy when I'm with you."

She smiled softly and leaned up to kiss him tenderly.

"You're happy too, right?" Pete whispered.

"Overly happy. I've never been happier."

Pete smiled and pulled her closer. "That makes me the happiest guy in the world."

"I'm glad because I'm the luckiest and happiest woman."

He smiled widely and kissed her again.

"I love you so much." Addison whispered.

"And I love you, so, so much."

She smiled and softly kissed him again.

"I never hated you." Pete whispered.

"Really? Not even in the beginning?"

"I mean, not really." He smiled slightly. "I just thought you were up your own ass."

"Still think that now?"

"Hmm." He pretended to think about it.

"Hey!" She smacked him in the chest and pouted.

"I'm just kidding." He smiled.

"You better be."

"You threatening me?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe." She smirked.

"So what if I was serious?"

"Then you're in serious trouble."

Pete smirked and placed a kiss on her lips.

"You're lucky I love you." she murmured.

"I know I am." He smiled against her lips. Addison smiled softly and pulled him closer. Pete wrapped both his arms around her and held her near.

"Night, Pete." she whispered.

"Night babe."

Addison smiled softly and closed her eyes. Pete did the same and breathed in her scent and it wasn't long before they both slept soundly in each other's arms.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: As promised :) Hope you're still reading and enjoying!

* * *

August, Saturday 21st

It was early Saturday afternoon when Pete and Addison landed in Barbados to enjoy their honeymoon there. They walked along hand in hand as Addison glanced around. They made their way to a few cabs before they got into one that brought them to their hotel.

"Wow." Addison smiled. "It's huge."

"I wanted the best." Pete smiled softly.

"It definitely is." She leaned up and kissed him.

"I'm glad." He smiled and kissed her back. Addison grinned before they checked in and made their way to their room. Pete had booked them the honeymoon package including the honeymoon suit. Her eyes widened as she looked around. Pete closed the door behind them and put down their luggage before he followed her further inside.

"This must have cost a lot." She turned and faced him.

"No, don't worry about it." He shook his head slightly.

"Thank you." Addison smiled softly. "It means a lot."

"I'm happy you like it."

She grinned and tenderly kissed him. Pete wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back softly. "I love you so much, Pete."

"And I love you even more."

She grinned and kissed him again.

"I can't believe I still manage to impress a Montgomery." Pete smiled against her lips.

"You did." She laughed.

"That does wonders to my ego." He smirked.

"I'm glad."

"You are?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." She smiled at him. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I thought you didn't like my big ego." He smiled.

"Well, I don't." She shrugged and started to unpack.

"Okay…" He looked at her before he gave a sigh and walked to his suitcase. Addison watched him before she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Pete gave a small smile and placed a hand on top of hers as he was about to unpack his stuff.

"I love you." she whispered and kissed his shoulder.

"Yeah, I love you too."

"What's wrong?" She frowned.

"Nothing's wrong." He looked at her. "Why would there be anything wrong?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "Let's go to the beach."

"Okay." He nodded.

"We can make love under the stars later." Addison smiled.

"We can." Pete smiled back before he kissed her. She tightened her arms around him as they kissed. "There're lots of places we can make love at." he whispered.

"Let's try all." she whispered back.

"Definitely." He smiled softly. Addison giggled softly and kissed him again. Pete smiled and turned in her arms.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too baby." he whispered against her lips. Addison grinned and kissed him tenderly. Pete kissed her back softly before they pulled away slowly and looked at each other. "Beach?" He smiled.

"Yep." She grinned.

"Let's go then."

Addison linked her fingers together with his before they left the hotel room. They made their way out of their hotel before they walked down to the beach.

"It's beautiful." She smiled up at her husband.

"It is." He agreed.

"Let's get ice cream." Addison tugged on his hand softly. Pete smiled softly and followed his wife to the ice cream parlour. "Which flavour do you want?" she asked as she looked at the different flavours.

"Strawberry and Vanilla."

"Okay." Addison smiled before she ordered them both some ice cream. Pete smiled and took his ice cream before he took hold of her hand again and they walked out. "How long have you had this planned?" she asked.

"It was kind of spontaneous to be honest."

"I like spontaneous." She smiled.

"I'm glad." He smiled softly. "I just realised we never really had a chance to get away together and we had no honeymoon."

"No, we didn't." Addison shook her head. "This is nice. We can just have time as us."

"I know." He smiled softly and leaned down to place a kiss on her lips. She gently kissed him back before they started walking again. "Let me taste your ice cream." Addison held her ice cream out for him to taste. "Tastes good." he mumbled and smiled. Addison smiled back before she swung their hands lightly as they walked. Pete smiled softly and watched her as she looked out over the ocean and the sunlight glistered in her eyes.

"You know," Addison started. "Seeing as we're married, we should probably talk about a few things."

"Okay..." He nodded. "Like what?"

"Like where we should live, when we should buy a house, if we're going to have a family pet, whose family to spend Christmas with, if we want children, things like that." She shrugged.

"Okay." Pete nodded again.

"We can't stay living in my apartment all the time. It'll get too small." Addison looked up at him.

"I think as long as we're in school it's fine. It's so close as well."

"I'll be in school three more years longer than you." She pointed out.

"I think as long as it's just us, the apartment is okay. If you want to buy a house, we can buy a house." He shrugged.

"I'd like us to buy a house at some point no matter what, but, do you want it to be just us?"

"At some point." Pete started. "I want it not to be just us."

"Okay." Addison smiled and nodded.

"What about you?"

"I'd like that too. Maybe once we're both settled into our careers? Or when it just happens."

"Yeah." Pete smiled softly.

"I love you." Addison leaned up and softly kissed him.

"And I love you." he whispered and kissed her back tenderly. She grinned into the kiss at his words. Pete smiled softly before they pulled away slowly. "So, what else you want to talk about?"

"Hmm, who we should spend Christmas with."

"We could have lunch with one set of parents, then spend the night with the other." He suggested.

"Or, we could spend Christmas day with one and Boxing day with the other? And change it each year?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "We could."

"How do you normally spend Christmas?"

"With my parents and my siblings."

"Okay." She nodded.

"Have we sorted everything out then?"

"I don't know. I normally spend Christmas day with my parents and Archer then Boxing Day we go to Nana's."

"Oh."

"We can figure it out later though."

"Yeah."

Addison smiled softly before she finished her ice cream.

"Anything else you want to talk about?"

"Hmm, don't think so, you?"

"Yes. Where do you want to have dinner tonight?"

"You chose." She smiled softly.

"Let's be spontaneous." He gave a small sigh. "I'm not for the long out planning."

"Sounds good to me. We'll just go wherever."

"I did look up some good places as well though. Just in case."

"We can always go to them as well." Addison smiled.

"Yep." He gave a smile before he kissed her cheek.

"Let's go swimming." she declared.

"Skinny dipping?" Pete smirked.

"In the afternoon?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Just kidding."

"Maybe later." Addison grinned and started walking along the beach again.

"Not maybe." Pete mumbled and followed her.

"Hmm, what?" she looked up at him.

"Nothing." He shook his head.

"Okay. Come on, let's take a tour or something."

"I thought you want to go swimming?" Pete looked at her.

"You wanted skinny dipping and I'm not doing that in the afternoon."

"Well then just put a bikini on?"

"Okay, we'll go swimming." She smiled softly.

Addison stood in their hotel room that night in Pete's favourite dress that he had made her pack. He was getting ready in the bathroom and looked at her through the mirror.

"I can only find one shoe." she whined.

"Maybe the other one's still in the suitcase."

"I emptied my suitcase." She made her way over to Pete's and unzipped it. Pete put some lotion on his face and watched her quietly. "Found it!" she declared after searching through his suitcase.

"In _my_ suitcase?" He raised his eyebrows. "What was it doing in there?"

"I don't know." She shrugged and slipped her shoes on. "What's mine is yours." Pete smiled softly and closed the bathroom door behind him as he walked out. She walked over to the dresser before she sprayed perfume over herself. He walked to his nightstand and opened the drawer before he slipped something into the pocket of his trousers. "Okay, I'm all ready." Addison turned and faced him.

"Okay." Pete quickly turned and gave a smile. She smiled back and held her had out for him. He took her hand into his they left the hotel room together.

"So, where are we going?"

"Well, you know I said we'd be spontaneous. But we're not that spontaneous. Tonight, at least."

Addison laughed softly and let him lead her. Pete smiled softly and pulled her closer as they left the hotel. She leaned into his side as they walked along. Pete dropped a soft kiss on the side of her head and led her to the restaurant where they would have dinner.

"Fancy." She smiled as they were seated at their table.

"I thought something special for our first night here." He smiled softly.

"It's perfect." She smiled. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me." He smiled softly and reached for her hands. Addison linked their fingers together and gazed into his eyes. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" Pete smiled sheepishly as he looked at his wife across the table.

"Yep." She grinned. "But you can tell me again."

Pete smiled at her and brushed his thumb over her knuckles. "You are the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen."

Addison giggled slightly and smiled at him. "And you're the most handsome guy ever."

"I still can't believe you're mine at times."

"Well believe it because I'll be yours forever."

"You sure you won't get bored of me?"

"No, I'll never get bored of you."

"Good." Pete smiled. "Because I don't ever want to be without you again."

"You haven't been without me since we got married."

"Well." He shrugged. "It didn't always feel like it though."

"I'm all yours now." She smiled softly. "Forever." Pete smiled back before he leaned forward and placed a kiss on each of her hands. "I still can't believe that you chose me out of all the women you could have."

"I don't think you have any idea how wonderful you are."

"I'm not wonderful." She shook her head. "I've been a right bitch to you."

"Well." Pete shrugged and looked down at their fingers as he played with hers.

"I have been so I can't be all that wonderful."

"You are though." He looked back up at her. "Otherwise I wouldn't be sitting here."

"You could just be a fool in love." She smiled softly. "But I'm glad that you are sat here with me."

"You think I'm just a fool in love?"

"Well, I know that you're in love."

"I fell in love with you for the person you really are. The person you've let me see every once in a while."

Addison blushed slightly and looked down.

"You just put on this facade."

She looked down at their hands and ran her fingers over his knuckles. Pete just sat and watched her quietly. "I'm sorry." she whispered.

"I didn't mean to." He shook his head.

"Mean to what?" She looked up at him.

"To make you apologise or feel guilty."

"I should apologise though."

"I was an ass at times too."

"But not as much as I was a bitch."

"You have the rest of your life to make it up to me." Pete smiled.

"I do." Addison smiled softly.

"So, don't worry about it now."

"I love you so much, Pete."

"And I love you." He gave her hands a soft squeeze. She leaned across the table so he could kiss her softly. He closed his eyes and kept hold of her hands.

"I'm never going to let you go." she whispered.

"And I am never going to let you go."

Addison smiled as she looked at him lovingly. Pete smiled back and placed another soft kiss on her lips. She linked their fingers together again and gazed at him.

"I have something for you."

"You do?" She looked at him shocked. "I don't have anything for you."

"Don't worry about it." Pete smiled softly and placed a kiss on her hands before he let them go and reached into his pocket. Addison watched him, curious as to what he had bought her. He got out a box and handed it to her across the table. "Here." She carefully took the box and slowly opened it before she gasped. Her eyes widened slightly as she looked down at the silver bracelet in the box.

"Oh my god." she whispered. "It's beautiful."

"You like it?" Pete smiled softly.

"I love it."

"There's an engraving."

"There is?" she turned the bracelet over and began to read.

_"February 17th 2009 until forever. I love you."_ It said on the back. Addison looked up at him and felt the tears pool in her eyes. Pete smiled softly as he looked back at her.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"Not too cheesy?" He smiled sheepishly.

"It's perfect."

"I'm glad."

"It matches the necklace you bought me." She smiled.

"I know." Pete smiled back.

"Can you put it one me?" She held the bracelet and her wrist out to him.

"Of course." He took hold of the bracelet before he put it around her wrist. Addison grinned and looked at the bracelet on her arm. Pete watched her and smiled, happy she liked it.

"Thank you." She leaned forward and kissed him again.

"No problem." He kissed her back softly.

"I love you so much."

"And I love you." Pete smiled. "And I love to spoil you."

"I've noticed." She smiled.

"Too much?" He looked at her.

"I don't want you to spend all of your money on me."

"I'm not poor, Addi."

"I know you're not, but I just don't want you spending everything on me."

"I won't, okay?"

"Okay." She nodded.

"I just love you so much." Pete smiled. "And spoiling you is so much fun." Addison smiled softly and took hold of his hand again. He looked down and linked their fingers together.

"What would I do without you?"

"I don't know."

Addison smiled before she took a sip of her wine. Pete kept hold of her hand and looked into her eyes. "Thank you for everything, Pete."

"I just like to see you happy."

"You make me happy."

"That makes me happy." He smiled softly.

"I'm glad."

"I love you."

"And I love you, so, so, so much. I never want to lose you." She gave his hand a soft squeeze. Pete smiled softly and placed another kiss on the back of her hand. Addison smiled back and linked their fingers together.

They enjoyed the rest of their dinner before they made their way back to their hotel room.

"Thank you for tonight." Addison smiled softly and kissed him.

"Hmm, you're welcome." Pete smiled and kissed her back. She grinned before she slipped her shoes off. Pete walked over to their balcony and opened it to let soma air in.

"Can you unzip me?" she asked.

"You know I'm good in undressing you." He smiled. Addison rolled her eyes but smiled as well as he unzipped her dress. Pete smiled and placed a kiss on her shoulder.

"So," She turned and faced him before she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Do you know what would really round the evening off perfectly?"

"Hmm, what?" He smiled.

"Making love." Addison smiled up at him.

"Hmm that really sounds perfect." Pete smiled back.

"I know." She leaned up and tenderly kissed him. Pete kissed her back softly and tightened his arms around her. They kissed tenderly before they made their way back to the bed where they made sweet love.


	28. Chapter 28

August, Tuesday 31st

"Hey, guys." Addison grinned as her and Pete sat down at the table where Naomi and Sam were already sat in the diner.

"Hello, strangers." Naomi smirked.

"We bought you something." Addison handed them each a small brown bag.

"Awww presents." She grinned.

"I hope you like them." Addison smiled and placed her handbag on the floor. Naomi grinned and looked into her bag. "Like it?" she asked her friend.

"I love it." She smiled widely as she saw all the little things from Barbados inside. "Thank you."

"I'm glad." Addison smiled back at her friend.

"You are so tanned." Naomi looked at her.

"I burnt slightly at first but after that Pete was plastering me in sun lotion."

"Did you even do anything else but lying in the sun?"

"Of course." Addison nodded.

"Like what?" Naomi leaned back and watched her friends.

"Shopping, sight seeing, clubbing, things like that."

"Pictures?" She grinned.

"Of course." Addison reached into her handbag before she handed her friend the photos. Naomi smiled widely before she began to look through them. Sam looked over his girlfriend's shoulder at the photos as well.

"I want to go there too, Sam." Naomi whined.

"We will one day." He pecked her cheek softly.

"Okay." She gave a small sigh.

"Maybe next year."

"Did you sunbath topless?" Naomi raised an eyebrow as she looked at one picture where Addison was stood with her back to them.

"No, who do you think I am?" Addison looked at her friend.

"I don't know, looks like you are."

"I would never sunbathe topless where anyone but Pete could see me."

"Thought so."

Addison nodded and took a sip of the glass of water the waiter brought her. Pete smiled softly and wrapped an arm around her.

"What did you two do while we were away?" Addison asked.

"Clubbing on Saturday, Sam took me shopping, dinner with his parents." Naomi shrugged slightly.

"Sounds like fun. Didn't miss us too much then?"

"Nope." Naomi smirked. Addison rolled her eyes and smiled at her friend.

"She did." Sam pointed at his girlfriend.

"I'm not surprised." Addison laughed softly.

"Oh shut up."

"Aww, it's okay if you missed us, Nae." Addison smiled.

"You missed Pete too." Naomi pointed her finger at her boyfriend.

"Only because the only company I had was you." Sam teased. Naomi's eyes widened before she pouted slightly and leaned away from him. He laughed softly before he pulled her closer and kissed her cheek. "Just kidding."

"You better." she mumbled.

"I am." He leaned forward and kissed her. Pete smiled softly as he watched their friends.

"They're perfect for each other." Addison whispered to her husband.

"They are." He nodded. She smiled and sipped on her drink as she took hold of his hand.

"So tell me anything exciting that happened." Naomi grinned at Addison. "Or are we going to have a girls talk?"

"Girls' talk." Addison smirked.

"What for?" Pete looked at his wife.

"A girls' talk." She looked back at him. "We haven't seen each other in a while."

"She wants to know about our honeymoon though."

"So? You can go and tell Sam."

"Fine." He shrugged.

"Thank you." She pecked his cheek. Pete gave a small sigh and sipped on his water. Addison smiled and turned back to her friend. Naomi just smiled as she watched the two of them. "We can go shopping after and have a girl talk." Addison looked at her friend.

"Sure." She smiled and nodded.

"Good." Addison grinned.

"Hey, you got tickets for the game on Sunday?" Pete looked at Sam.

"Yeah, you still coming?"

"I need to go get a ticket."

"I have two." Sam looked back at Pete.

"Yeah? Can I get one?"

"I got the second for you."

"Oh, thanks." Pete smiled.

"No problem" Sam smiled back.

"You don't mind me going, right?" Pete kissed his wife's cheek.

"No, it's fine." She shook her head. "I'll spend the day with Nae or something."

"Okay." Pete smiled. Addison smiled back before their food arrived and they started eating. They enjoyed their lunch before the waiter brought them the bill and Pete paid.

"I'll see you back at home?" Addison looked at her husband.

"Sure."

"Okay." She smiled softly and kissed him before her and Naomi made their way to do some shopping. They left the diner and made their way up the high street. "So, how have you been?" Addison asked.

"Good." Naomi smiled softly. "The week went by really quickly."

"You and Sam spend a lot of time together?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "He took me shopping, we saw a movie, went out at night."

"That's nice. You two are really serious, aren't you?"

"We are." Naomi smiled.

"Do you love him?" Addison asked carefully.

"Yes." She nodded. "I really do."

"Have you told him?"

"He told me first." She beamed.

"Oh my god, when?" Addison's eyes widened.

"The night you left for Barbados I think."

"You've finally found the one." Addison grinned happy for her friend.

"I have." Naomi smiled. "It took us a while to say it, but I just wanted for it to be the right moment, you know? He's not just some guy for me."

"I know." Addison smiled softly. "I know the feeling. Still get butterflies when he walks into a room?"

"Yeah." She smiled sheepishly.

"Aww, you're in love."

"I know." Naomi nodded.

"I'm happy for you."

"Do you still get butterflies?" Naomi looked at her.

"All the time." Addison nodded.

Naomi looked at her and smiled widely. "You are so cute."

"You're just as bad." Addison looked back at her friend.

"I know." She smirked. "But you and Pete are still cute." Addison smiled softly and linked her arm through Naomi's as they walked along. "So, do I get any girly details about the honeymoon?" Naomi looked at her and smiled.

"Dirty or not?" Addison grinned.

"Both." She smirked.

Addison laughed softly and shook her head. "He wants kids with me." She spoke quietly.

"Did he say that?" Naomi looked at her.

"He did. He said he doesn't want it to be just us forever."

"Awww." She smiled.

"I never imagined that this would happen."

"But it did."

"And I wouldn't change it for the world." Addison smiled.

"I know." Naomi grinned and leaned her head against her friend's shoulder.

"We both found our guys."

"We did." She grinned. "We are so lucky."

"Very lucky." Addison agreed. "We couldn't be luckier."

"Nope."

"So, is there wedding bells in the air for you and Sam?" Addison asked her friend.

"Not yet." She shook her head.

"But one day?"

"Yeah." Naomi nodded. "One day."

Addison smiled softly at her friend as they walked along. "I'm glad you're happy. I've never seen you happier."

"I've never been happier."

"You two seem perfect for each other."

"So do you and Pete."

Addison smiled at Naomi. "Everything feels perfect when I'm with him."

"I'm still so happy for you two." Naomi grinned

"Thanks, Nae. I know we probably haven't been the easiest of people since we got married."

"Well you didn't have the picture perfect start."

"No." She sighed. "We didn't, but if we hadn't gotten married like that, then I'm sure we'd still be arguing and hating each other."

"Did you really hate him that much?" Naomi looked at her. "Honestly."

"No." Addison shook her head. "He just used to annoy me so much. But that's what attracted me to him." she admitted sheepishly. Naomi just smirked as she looked at her friend. "I can't help being attracted to the bad boys." Addison smiled and shrugged.

"Is he still a bad boy?"

"Well, it depends what you mean like a bad boy." She smirked. Naomi just raised an eyebrow as she looked at her. "Let's just say he's a naughty boy in bed."

"Is he?" She smirked.

"Oh yeah." Addison grinned.

"I bet you're not innocent either." She pointed a finger at her.

"Never said I was." Addison shook her head and smiled.

"Do I get any more honeymoon details then or was that it?" Naomi smiled.

"Depend how long you have."

"Oh I have the whole day."

"Well, then." Addison grinned as they continued walking.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: I am so sorry I didn't update on Sunday. It suddenly dawned on me while I was driving into college this morning. I did have to work Sunday, and Monday night straight from college. I've been busy basically. I _will_ update this Sunday, though. I will find some time. Reviews are much appreciated. Enjoy!

* * *

September, Monday 7th

Addison was sitting in the classroom in her first week in school since the summer break, chewing on the back of her pencil as she tried to concentrate. She looked at the textbook open on the desk in front of her and found herself reading the same sentence five times before she gave a sigh.

"Hey." The guy sitting next to her whispered. "You seem bored."

"Huh? What?" She looked up at him confused.

"You look bored. Or do you need help?" He shifted closer and looked over her shoulder into her book.

"Oh, no, just bored. I've read this before."

"If you need help, just say." He smiled softly and turned his head to look at her so their faces were close.

"I'm fine, really." Addison smiled back and looked down at her book.

"I've never seen you before." He watched her.

"Really? I was here before summer."

"Hmm maybe I just never looked properly." He smiled.

"Maybe." Addison nodded and turned the page hoping she would be able to concentrate on it.

"I'm Gary, by the way."

"Addison." She glanced back up at him.

"A pretty name." He smiled.

"It's not bad." Addison shrugged and picked up her pen before she wrote a few notes in her book.

"That's probably one of the most boring classes they do here." Gary commented.

"Hmm, what?"

"This class." He looked at her. "It's kind of boring."

"Oh. I find it quite interesting when I learn something new."

"Yeah, but not that."

Addison nodded and looked back at her book again.

"You have beautiful eyes." Gary continued to watch her. "Doesn't take you long to get lost in them."

"Oh, really?" She blushed slightly.

"Yeah, they're so green." He smiled.

"Well, I'm glad." She shifted slightly.

"Me too." Gary smiled as he watched her. Addison looked down at her book again and began to read. "Are you free for lunch?" He looked at her. "We could get a coffee together?"

"No, sorry, I'm meeting a friend."

"Too bad."

Addison nodded and began to pack her things up as the bell rang. Gary got up and watched her. "See you." She glanced at him slightly before she left the classroom.

"Wait." He walked after her quickly and reached for her hand. Addison pulled her hand away from him and turned. "How about another time then?" Gary looked at her.

"Maybe not." She shook her head. "Sorry."

"Oh, come on. Why not?"

"I'm married." She held up her left hand to show him her wedding ring.

"Married?" He looked at the ring surprised. "Well...that doesn't mean you can't make friends, does it?"

"You don't want friendship. You want to get into my pants."

"What makes you think that?"

"All those chat up lines, asking me to coffee."

"So every guy who tries to pick you up just wants to get into your pants?" He looked at her. "How did you meet your husband then?"

"I've known him since I was about sixteen."

"How cute." Gary said sarcastically. "That still doesn't mean that every guy that asks you to get coffee wants to screw you." He shrugged. "Just saying."

"Still, no thank you." She turned and started walking away. Gary sighed and walked in the same direction. Addison held onto her bag tightly and looked for Naomi. She spotted her near the entrance, waiting for her. "Hey, Nae." Addison smiled softly.

"Finally." Naomi smiled back. "Ready to go?"

"Yes. Let's get out of here."

They turned and walked out of the school.

"God, there was this guy hitting on me." Addison sighed.

"What guy?" Naomi looked at her.

"Some guy in my class. I think his name was Gary."

"What did he want?"

"He asked me for coffee."

"Oh."

"I think he just wanted to get into my pants and I told him that."

Naomi smiled and rolled her eyes at her friend.

"What?" Addison looked back at her friend.

"Nothing." She shook her head.

"Come on, let's go get some lunch." Addison linked her arm through Naomi's.

"Yeah, I'm starving." She smiled as they made their way to the diner.

"Any gossip for me?" Addison asked as they sat down.

"Not really." She shook her head. Addison nodded and looked at her menu. "Sam and I had a fight." Naomi sighed.

"A fight?" Addison frowned. "Why? What was it about?"

"I don't know, it was stupid." She shrugged.

"Most arguments are."

"I just hate fighting with him." She spoke quietly and felt the tears sting in her eyes.

"Oh, Nae." Addison took hold of her friend's hands and squeezed them. "What was the fight about?"

"He wanted to go out last night. I was tired and wanted to be home with him. Then we just started arguing." Naomi shrugged. "Then he went anyway."

"Oh, honey." Addison moved around the table and hugged her friend tightly.

"I should just not think about it." She sniffed. "I was fine before."

"It's okay. We all sometimes need to cry it out."

Naomi nodded her head against Addison's shoulder. Addison rubbed her friend's back and held her close. "I'm fine." Naomi sniffed. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Nae, I'm here for you."

"I know." She gave a small smile. Addison smiled back before she sat down again. "So," Naomi wiped her eyes. "Do you have some gossip then?"

"Nope." Addison shook her head.

"Are you going to tell Pete about your little suitor?" Naomi smiled.

"Yeah, probably." She nodded. Naomi nodded as well and took a sip of her coffee. "You have any plans for tonight?"

"No." She shook her head.

"You spending the night with Sam?"

"I don't know." She shrugged.

"You should. Talk about it."

"Yeah."

Addison gave a soft smiled before they ordered their lunch.

* * *

Addison unlocked the front door before she opened it and walked in and shut it behind her. She slipped her shoes off in the hallway before she made her way into the living room where Pete was.

"Hey beautiful." Pete smiled as he looked up from a book he was reading as he sat on the couch.

"Hey." She smiled back before she sat down on the couch next to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I missed you." He put the book down and pulled her closer.

"Aww, I missed you too." She softly pecked his lips. Pete smiled and kissed her back tenderly. "How's your day been?" Addison rubbed his chest lightly and looked at the book he was reading.

"Boring." He shrugged. "Yours?"

"Interesting."

"Oh, really?" He smiled softly. "What interesting things happened?"

"This guy in my class started flirting with me and wanted to take me out for coffee."

"Flirting with you?" He tensed slightly.

"Yeah." She nodded. "I told him I'm married though."

"Doesn't flirting usually mean the other person flirts back?"

"No." Addison shook her head and looked at him.

"What did he do?"

"Just kept saying that I had beautiful eyes."

"My beautiful eyes." Pete pulled her closer to him.

"Your beautiful eyes." She smiled softly at him.

"Did he annoy you? Will I have to kick his ass?"

"It's fine, really. I don't think he'll bother me again."

"You'll tell me if he does, right?"

"I will don't worry."

"It's not like I can blame him, but still."

Addison smiled softly and kissed him. Pete kissed her back and held her close. "I love you." she whispered.

"And I love you."

Addison smiled and nuzzled her nose against his.

"I'll seriously kick his ass if he gets too close to you." Pete mumbled.

"I know you will."

"Ass." He muttered angrily. Addison smiled and kissed him again. Pete tightened his arms around her and kissed her back.

"I love you so much."

"I love you even more."

"No." she laughed softly.

"Oh yes." Pete nodded.

"Nope."

"I do and you better accept it."

"Nope." She grinned.

"Yes." He kissed her again.

"No." Addison hugged him tight.

"Yes and now shush."

"Make me."

"I am." He whispered and captured her lips with his. She let her eyes flutter closed as she kissed him back. Pete shifted so she was sitting on his lap properly and held her close.

"I've missed you." Addison whispered.

"I've missed you too."

"I'm glad." She grinned. Pete smiled softly against her lips. "Did you know Nae and Sam had a fight?" she whispered.

"Sam mentioned something."

Addison gave a soft sigh. "You know they're in love?"

"Yeah." Pete nodded.

"They're perfect for each other."

"I know."

Addison smiled at her husband.

"He really loves her."

"He really does. I'm glad they found each other."

"They met through us actually."

"They did. Thank you for making my friend so happy." She smiled and pecked his lips.

"Thank Sam." Pete smiled softly.

"You introduced them."

"Well I knew from the beginning that they would be absolutely perfect together." He smirked slightly. Addison rolled her eyes at his cockiness. "I'm awesome like that."

"You can be so arrogant at times."

"That was not arrogant." He defended himself.

"It so was." She looked at him.

"It was not."

"It was."

"It's not like I meant it in a mean way."

"I know you didn't, babe." Addison leaned forward and pecked his lips. "I'm only teasing." Pete just looked at her and pouted slightly, not saying anything. "I still love you." She kissed him again.

"Well you better because I didn't do anything." he mumbled.

"Aww, babe."

Pete just looked at her.

"I love you." Addison looked into his eyes. "Just how you are."

"Thanks."

"Babe, I was just teasing. I didn't mean to upset you."

"I know, it's fine."

"Really?" She looked at him.

"Yeah."

"Okay. Give me a kiss."

Pete looked at her before he leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on her lips. Addison gave a soft sigh as she looked at him. "What?" He looked back at her.

"I'm sorry."

"I said it's fine."

"Okay." She pulled back and stood up.

"Hey." Pete took hold of her hand.

"What?" Addison turned and looked down at him.

"What you doing?"

"Going to change then get some dinner."

"I can cook."

"Okay." She nodded. Pete nodded as well and got up. "I'll go change." Addison looked at him before she turned and made her way into the bedroom. Pete looked at her before he made his way into the kitchen to cook. She gave a sigh before she began to change. Pete got some ingredients from the fridge before he began to prepare their food.

Ten minutes later and Addison stood in the doorway watching him. He was about to put rice in the water and cut some vegetables. She leaned against the doorframe and crossed her arms. Pete glanced up at her and gave a small smile. She smiled back before she pushed herself off the doorframe and walked further into the kitchen.

"I hope you fancy some chicken chow mien." He said as he put the vegetables on the stove.

"Sounds good." She nodded as she looked at the food.

"I'm glad."

"Want some help?"

"It's okay."

"Okay."

Pete smiled softly and put the knife down before he looked at her.

"Do we have desert?"

"Yep, you can have me as your desert." Pete smiled. Addison rolled her eyes and smiled softly. He smiled and gently cupper her face with his hands before he kissed her. She let her eyes flutter close as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you, baby." Pete whispered.

"And I love you, so, so much." she whispered back. He brushed his thumbs over her cheeks gently as he kissed her. Addison leaned her forehead against his and breathed in his scent.

"Or do you want a proper desert?" Pete whispered.

"Can I have both?"

"Of course."

"Then I'll have both." She smiled softly.

"Want me to get ice cream then?"

"Do we not have any here?"

"I don't think so."

"Don't go out just for me." She looked up at him.

"If you want ice cream, I'll get you ice cream."

"Really, I don't mind."

Pete smiled and placed another kiss on her lips. "I know you want strawberry ice cream."

"But you don't have to go out for it." she murmured against his lips.

"How else are you going to get it?" He smiled.

"I can go without."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"Hmm, let's see what you say after dinner." Pete kissed her again before he turned back to their food. Addison smiled before she got two glasses out of the cupboard. He finished cooking before he helped her set up the table and they began to eat.

"This is nice." She smiled half way through.

"Glad you think so." He smiled softly.

"I do. Your food is always brilliant."

"Thank you." He smirked.

"You're an amazing chef. If I wasn't married to you I'd starve."

"We wouldn't want that."

"No, we wouldn't." Addison smiled and shook her head. Pete smiled and leaned over to place a kiss on her cheek. "Where do you think you'd be if we weren't married?" she asked curiously.

"If I wasn't married to you I'd be a bad, bad guy."

"Oh really?" Addison smirked. "How bad?"

"Oh very bed." He grinned as he ate.

"And what would the bad, bad boy be doing?" She grinned.

"Lots of bad things."

"Is it that bad I'm not allowed to know?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Mhm." He smirked.

"Guess I tamed you down then, didn't I?"

"You make me better."

"I'm glad." She smiled.

"I can still be bad though." Pete smirked slightly.

"I know you can." Addison grinned and finished eating. Pete smiled before he got up and carried their plates to the dish washer. "Let me wash up. You cooked." She got up and followed him.

"You better wear an apron then though, or you'll end up all wet like last time." Pete smiled.

"Shut up." Addison rolled her eyes.

"It's true." He smirked amused.

"Fine, get me an apron then."

Pete smiled before he reached into a cupboard. Addison took the apron from him and wrapped it around her before she began to wash up. He leaned against the wall and smiled as he watched her.

"Are you checking me out?"

"What if I am?"

"Then maybe I should give you a show." She grinned over her shoulder.

"I think you should." Pete smirked. Addison grinned and turned back to the washing up. He just stood and watched her quietly. Addison smirked to herself as she felt Pete still watching her. He loved the way she looked in that apron doing the washing up and he couldn't help but look. She wiped her hands on the towel before she turned and kissed him. Pete smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"Bedroom?" she whispered.

"Yes." he mumbled into the kiss. Addison grinned and pushed him back into the bedroom. "Where's my show though?" he whispered as they stumbled back to their bed.

"In the bedroom."

Pete smiled and laid them down on the bed. Addison grinned and began to kiss down his neck as she took his shirt off. He ran his hands over the sides of her body and watched her. She swirled her tongue over his skin and pushed him back on the bed. Pete looked up at her and smiled as she moved above him. Addison grinned before she slid his jeans off his hips. He ran his hands over her shirt and could feel that she was not wearing a bra underneath. She softly rubbed the bulge in his boxers as she kissed around his navel. Pete gave a moan at her touch and closed his eyes briefly. Addison smiled at his reaction before she pulled his boxers down and began to kiss his erection. His breathing got heavier as he looked down and watched her. Her hands cupped his tight balls and she softly began to massage them as her lips found his tip.

"Oh Addi..." He breathed.

Her tongue flicked out and licked his tip. His hips moved upwards slightly and he gave another moan. She took his tip into her mouth and sucked softly as she massaged his balls harder. Pete moaned louder at that and moved his hips up again. Addison pushed his hips down as she slowly took more of him into her mouth. He closed his eyes and enjoyed her lips around him. Slowly, she began to move her mouth on him and continued to massage his balls. Moans left his lips at her touch and he looked down to watch her. She took him further into her mouth as her tongue toyed with his tip. He couldn't help but push his hips up again, moaning loader. Addison continued to pleasure him slowly with her mouth just how he liked it.

"Oh, fuck, Addi..." Pete mumbled quietly. She smiled to herself and began to move her mouth faster. He moaned louder and reached down into her hair. Addison could feel his fingers weaving through her hair as she continued. Pete felt his orgasm nearing as she moved her mouth faster on him and he moaned. She wanted him to come hard, so that every fibre of his being felt it. He could feel his body tensing as he got closer. Addison massaged his balls harder and moved her mouth faster.

"Fuck...Addison." Pete moaned loudly as his climax hit him hard and he came in her mouth. Once she was sure he had finished she slowly pulled back and placed a kiss on his tip. "God..." He breathed as he came down from his high. She smiled and kissed back up his body before she kissed his lips. "Wow." he whispered against her lips and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm glad you liked it." Addison whispered back.

"Thank you."

"No need to thank me."

"Oh there is."

"No." She smiled and shook her head.

"Hmm I can repay you." he whispered.

"We have all night." She grinned.

"We do." Pete smirked before he pulled her shirt over her head. Addison grinned even more and kissed him again before they spent a night pleasuring each other.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: I really do need a reminder. I was getting so good and now I suck. Reviews are much appreciated. Enjoy!

* * *

October, Tuesday 20th

"I'll miss you, baby." Pete leaned down and kissed his wife again as he stood in the big hall of the airport.

"I'll miss you loads." She hugged him tightly and breathed in his scent.

"Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." He smiled softly.

"Me do something stupid?" she looked at him. "You're the one to do something stupid."

"Why me?" He looked back at her.

"Because you're the guy."

"I'm your guy though, so I won't to anything stupid." He pecked her lips again.

"I know." She smiled softly. "I love you."

"And I love you babe." He hugged her tightly. "I'll call you."

"Every night, and call me when you get there."

"I will." Pete nodded.

"Good, be careful, okay?"

"Yeah." He nodded again. "You too."

"I'll miss you so much." Addison whispered and looked t him with tear filled eyes.

"Aww baby I'll miss you too." He looked back at her sadly.

"I wish I could come with you."

"You'd get bored. You don't snowboard and there are only guys."

"But I'd be with you."

Pete wrapped his arms around her and dropped a kiss on the side of her head. "I'll take you after Christmas if you want." Addison nodded and buried her head into his chest. "Call me whenever." he whispered.

"I will, everyday."

"Come on now you two love birds." One of the guys called.

"I'm going to miss you so much. I love you." Addison whispered.

"I love you too." he whispered and kissed her again. "So, so, so much."

"Don't forget me when you're surrounded by girls."

"I'll try." He smiled. Addison smiled back and kissed him. "You don't forget me either." Pete whispered and kissed her back.

"I could never forget you."

"Good." He nodded as he pulled away slightly.

"Have fun." Addison kept hold of his hands.

"Thanks." He smiled softly. "You too."

"I'll try. I love you."

"I love you too." Pete softly kissed her again before he took hold of his suitcase.

"Bye." Addison took a deep breath and waved at him. Pete waved back as he and the other guys began to walk away. She gave a sigh and turned to face Naomi. Naomi looked at her sadly and placed a hand on her arm. "Let's go buy some cake." Addison linked her arm through Naomi's as they began walking along.

"Yeah and a bottle of Tequila." She gave a sigh.

"Oh yes." Addison agreed. "A very big bottle."

"Let's just get drunk every day for the next two weeks." Naomi suggested.

"Good plan."

"I know." She nodded.

"Come on." Addison tugged on her friend's arm and they left the airport.

* * *

August, Thursday 22nd

Sam looked down at the snowy mountain that they were about to snowboard down.

"You ready for a race?" Pete smirked at him as he stopped by his side.

"I'm always ready." Sam looked back at his friend.

"Well then." Pete nodded and got ready to board down.

"You're not winning this one." Sam got ready as well.

"We both know I am."

"You're not. I'll see you down there, loser." Sam looked at his friend before he began to snowboard down. Pete smirked and started after him as they made their way down the snowy hill. Sam snowboarded just as he had been taught. Pete started to move faster so they were boarding side to side. Sam glanced at Pete before he tried to gather speed. They both raced down the hill as fast as they could. Sam was determined to beat his best friend for once. When it was only a few more metres to the finish line a small jump came into Pete's way and he had to go round. Sam grinned triumphantly as he won the race between him and Pete. Pete gave a sigh and took off his helmet as he came to a stop.

"Ha! I win!" Sam grinned wider.

"That was just luck."

"I don't care."

Pete smirked and took off his board.

"For once, I won." Sam smiled and got off his board as well.

"Exactly, for once."

"You cheat." Sam pointed at his friend.

"What?" Pete looked at him. "I don't!"

"Oh, you do." Sam nodded. "You always have."

"It's snowboarding! How can I cheat?"

"You always manage to."

"Oh shut up." Pete looked at his friend. "I don't cheat, you just suck at snowboarding."

"I don't suck." Sam frowned. "You cheat."

"How do I cheat?"

"You just do. You always find some way."

"Yeah whatever." Pete turned and walked away. Sam sighed before he made his way over to the group of guys.

"Hey." The guys looked at them as they joined the group. "We met a couple of hot girls and they asked as to go to a party tonight."

"Sure, why not." Sam nodded.

"Great, let's get back to the hotel then."

The guys turned and made their way back to the hotel so they could get ready for the party.

* * *

Naomi gave a sigh and leaned back into the couch in Addison's living room as she looked at the open Tequila bottle on the table in front of her. Addison was sat with Toggie curled on her lap contently as she tickled her ears.

"What has happened to us?" Naomi glanced at her friend. "I mean we can still have fun without our men, right?"

"Of course." Addison nodded and weaved her fingers through Toggie's soft long fur.

"Okay." Naomi nodded as well.

"We suck." Addison sighed and looked up at Naomi.

"Just because we've got nothing to do." Naomi defended them. "If Sam and Pete were here we would be just as bored."

"If Pete was here I could get some mind blowing sex."

"God, don't get me started." She sighed and looked down at the Tequila bottle.

"Vibrators are not as good as our men."

"Oh no." Naomi shook her head.

"I used to love my vibrator." Addison sighed.

"I used to have a deep relationship with mine."

"I haven't used mine since before I married Pete, but I had to get it out last night."

"Seriously?" Naomi smirked.

"Yeah, damn Pete." Addison mumbled.

"This deserves another three rounds of Tequila." Naomi declared and sat up properly before she poured them three shot glasses each. Addison picked up one glass and downed it. Naomi did them same before she put it down and took hold of the next. They downed all three shots and leaned back as the alcohol began to take affect.

"Whoa." Naomi breathed. "I love Tequila."

"Not as much as I love Pete's penis." Addison slurred slightly.

"Do you love his penis more than him?" Naomi smirked and looked at her friend.

"Hmm, now that is a question." Addison pointed at her friend. Naomi laughed and shook her head at her friend. "Whaaaat?" Addison looked back at her.

"Nothing." She shook her head. "You're just so funny."

"It's one of my amazing qualities."

Naomi smirked and rolled onto her stomach as she looked at her friend. "I've heard another one is giving blow jobs."

Addison's cheeks blushed slightly. "Who told you that?"

"Pete told Sam." Naomi grinned.

"Oh my god." Her cheeks reddened even more. "What did he say?"

"I don't know exactly. They just talked about sex or something and then Pete mentioned it." She was still smirking.

"Oh god." Addison buried her face into her hands.

"Oh come on." Naomi smiled.

"I don't want Sam knowing what I do to Pete in bed."

"Everyone gives blow jobs." She shrugged.

"Still, I don't want Sam knowing all the details."

"He probably just said you're good."

"Yeah." Addison nodded. Naomi just smirked and looked at her friend, feeling her head being cloudy from the alcohol. "Now I'm horny." Addison mumbled.

"Get your vibrator." She suggested.

"I would if I was alone. Or I'd call Pete for phone sex."

"Have you had phone sex before?"

Addison nodded and toyed with Toggie's fur.

"Was it good?"

"Very." She smiled.

"Phone sex and a vibrator is even better."

"It was." Addison grinned. Naomi smirked and reached for the Tequila bottle before she took a sip. "I have to do something when Pete isn't here."

"Who doesn't?" She sighed.

"Why is it when you can have sex, you're not horny, but when you can't have it, you're horny as hell."

"I've no idea." Naomi whined. "It's not fair."

"I think I'll jump Pete as soon as he's off the plane." Addison mumbled.

"I'll fly over and jump Sam right now."

"I say we call them." Addison grinned.

"Oh yes." Naomi smirked back. Addison leaned forward and picked up her phone before she found Pete's number. She clicked the dialling button before she waited for him to answer.

"Hello, sexy. I am very naked and very horny right now. I'm ready to be ravished."

_"Hmm are you?"_ Pete smirked at her words.

"Oh yes. I'm led sprawled cross our bed waiting for you."

_"You've got to stop this__, babe."_

"And why's that?" She grinned.

_"Because just the thought of you horny and naked on our bed is making me hard."_

"Oh really? Would you like to feel my lips on you?"

_"Oh yes."_

"Hmm, and my tongue?"

_"Mhm."_ He nodded slightly.

"That's a shame. The things I could do to you right now."

_"I know, babe, an__d you have no idea how much I wish you were here right now."_

"I can imagine." She grinned. "Are you alone?"

_"Yeah I'm getting ready to go out. Just stepped out of the shower."_

"Shame I'm not. You might need to take another cold shower."

_"Probably."_

Addison grinned wickedly. "So long as no one else gets to touch you."

_"No one but you babe, don't worry."_

"I'm glad. I love you."

_"I love you too."_

"Call me when you get back. Bye, babe."

_"I will, bye."_

Addison hung up her phone and grinned to herself.

"They're going out." Naomi sighed.

"They are." Addison nodded.

"Did Pete get turned on?" Naomi smirked.

"Yep." Addison grinned. "Very."

"Hmm." Naomi grinned back as she played with her phone.

"I'll torment him even more later."

"Have you ever taken naked pictures of yourself?"

"No, why?" Addison frowned at her friend. "Have you?"

"Not really. I just had a funny thought."

"Not really?" Addison raised an eyebrow. "Share."

"Sam played with the camera once." She shrugged. "And I was about to change, you know..."

"So he took photos of you naked?"

"Just a few snapshots." Naomi smiled sheepishly.

"Saucy." Addison grinned. "Did you pose for him?"

"No." She shook her head. "I didn't even know he was taking them first."

"But once you did?"

"It was just for fun." Naomi smiled. Addison smiled and took another sip of tequila. "I just thought how much I'd love to see their faces when they get naked pictures of us." Naomi giggled drunkenly. Addison started laughing which caused Toggie to jump of her lap and curl up in her cat basket. "Maybe once I get home." Naomi smirked and lay back down on the couch.

"Post it around his flat for when he gets home."

"Or I'll text it tonight." She grinned. "Then I'd really love to see his face." Addison started laughing harder at her friend. "Come on it would be fun." Naomi smirked. "And he needs something while he's gone as well..."

"I think we should do some planning then." Addison grinned wickedly.

Sam shifted slightly and looked at his best friend. "Pete," he started. "I want your opinion on something."

"Sure, what is it?" Pete looked back at him as they sat in some club with the other guys.

"Well, me and Nae have been dating or a few months and I love her, I really love her. I'm going to ask her to marry me."

"Really?" Pete smiled. "But that's great."

"Don't think it's too soon?"

"Well, you're young, but I'm married and I've never been happier."

Sam smiled. "Nae makes me really happy. I think it's the right thing to do."

"If you're really sure, then do it." Pete smiled.

"I am." He grinned. "I'm really sure."

"I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, man."

"I just wish I could have had all this with Addi." He gave a small sigh.

"You wanted the big white wedding?" Sam was shocked. He had never imagined Pete would settle down.

"Yeah..." He nodded slightly. "Now that I have her."

"You still could." Sam shrugged. "Renew your vows and all."

"But I never get to like ask her properly and everything."

"Ask her now then."

"But we're already married."

"So? Has she got an engagement ring?"

"No." He shook his head.

"Buy her one and ask her to marry you again."

Pete looked at his friend before he nodded. "Yeah." Sam smiled and leaned back in his chair. "Do you miss her?" Pete looked at him.

"Yeah, a lot." Sam nodded sadly. "I like to sleep holding her." Pete nodded and watched the people around them. "Do you miss Addison?"

"Very." Pete sighed.

"Next time I'm bringing Nae with me."

"We should have just taken them anyway."

"Definitely." Sam nodded. "They would have found something to do during the day."

"Yeah." Pete agreed. "I would have taught Addi how to snowboard." He smiled softly at the thought.

"Oh god." Sam chuckled. "That would have been a sight."

"I know." He smirked.

"We've grown soft."

"Oh yeah, we really have." Pete sighed.

"You're the worst." Sam looked at Pete.

"Me? Why?" He looked back at him.

"You were determined to be a bachelor for life. You never wanted love, just fun, now look at you."

"Well, it just happened." Pete smiled.

"It did. I'm glad it did. I've never seen you happier."

"I've never been happier."

"You can tell."

Pete smiled and took a sip of his drink.

"We'll both be married." Sam grinned.

"You'll love it." Pete smirked.

"I'm sure I will."

Pete nodded before he downed his drink.

"Let's celebrate marriage." Sam downed his drink as well.

"While our wives get drunk at home." He smiled.

"Exactly." Sam grinned and stood up to get them more drinks. Pete smiled and watched him before he got his phone from his pocket to text his wife.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: I won't be able to update next Sunday so it will be either Saturday or Monday, not sure which. Hope you're still enjoying!

* * *

November, Wednesday 4th

Over a week later Pete, Sam and the other guys finally got back to New York. Addison and Naomi were stood in the airport waiting for them to arrive. Naomi fiddled with her bag nervously as she looked around for them.

"Why are you so nervous?" Addison looked at her friend.

"I just can't wait."

"Nor me." She grinned. "I can say goodbye to my vibrator again."

"And hello penises." Naomi grinned back.

"And multiple orgasm."

"Nights full of pleasure."

"Definitely." Addison sighed dreamily.

Naomi grinned and linked her arm through Addison's. "Thanks for the last two weeks though."

"Anything for you, Nae."

Naomi smiled and looked around the hall for her boyfriend. The two of them stood and waited for the first sights of the people off the plane. "There." Naomi pointed as a bunch of people entered the hall. Addison grinned and looked through the group for Pete. Naomi stood on her tiptoes, trying to spot Sam.

"Can you see them yet?" Addison asked.

"No." She shook her head. Addison gave a small smile and continued to look. "Oh, there." Naomi grinned widely as she saw Sam.

"Pete!" Addison called as she saw her husband. He turned his head and a smile spread across his face as he looked at her. She grinned and ran towards him before she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Pete wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up before he breathed in her scent. "Oh I've missed you so much." She buried her face into his neck.

"I've missed you even more babe." He closed his eyes and hugged her tightly.

"I can't believe you're finally home." she whispered.

"I'm so glad I am."

"I've missed you." Addison smiled softly before she kissed him. Pete cupped her face with his hands and kissed her back tenderly. "I love you so much." She kissed him again.

"And I love you." he whispered. "So, so, so much."

"Did you have fun?"

"No." He smiled. "No, snowboarding was fun." Addison laughed softly and slowly loosened her arm from around his neck. "Did you?" He watched her.

"Not as much fun as if you had been here."

"Next time I'm taking you."

"I'm glad." She grinned.

"Then you'll learn to snowboard." Pete smirked.

"Me? Snowboard? No thanks." She shook her head.

"Oh yes." He nodded before he pecked her lips. Addison sighed softly into the kiss, glad to be in his arms again. Pete pulled her closer and slowly deepened the kiss.

"I've missed you," she murmured.

"I've missed you too baby," he mumbled.

"I want to take you home and ravish you until you have no energy left." She whispered into his ear.

"We better get home quickly then." Pete mumbled as he ran his hands down her sides.

"Definitely." She smiled.

"I loved your horny phone calls." Pete smirked as he took hold of her hand and they started walking.

"I'm glad you did." Addison smiled again. "I had to give myself pleasure somehow."

"I'm tired of phone sex though." he whispered against her hair. "I want to touch."

"I want to be touched."

"I know you do." Pete smirked.

"Come on, let's go home." She tugged on his hand. Pete smiled and followed her to the car before they got in and made their way home.

* * *

Addison unlocked the front door and led Pete inside happily once they arrived home. He smiled as he watched her and put his suitcase down before he closed the door behind them. "Welcome home." She smiled and kissed him again.

"Thank you." Pete whispered and wrapped his arms around her.

"I've missed this." Addison pulled him towards the bedroom.

"Me too." He tugged on the hem of her shirt. "So much."

"My vibrator hasn't been able to pleasure me as much as you do." Her hands reached for the buckle of his belt.

"I'd be worried if it had." He smiled and took her shirt off. Addison grinned and skilfully undid his belt before her fingers popped the button. "It's so hot to imagine you with a vibrator though." Pete mumbled against her lips.

"Oh really? I could get it out for you." She slowly pulled the zipper down on his jeans before she pushed them off his hips.

"You could." He smirked and reached for the buttons of her pants.

"Well then." Addison grinned and slid a hand into his boxers. Pete bit his lip and pushed her pants down. Her fingers found his tip instantly and began to toy with it. He gave a moan and squeezed her butt softly. "Have you missed me?" she whispered into his ear as she gave his tip a squeeze.

"So much, baby." he mumbled as he cupped her breasts through her bra. "All of this."

Addison grinned before she pulled her hand from his boxers. "Get naked." She turned and walked over to the nightstand." Pete smirked as he watched her walking away in her underwear before he took off his shirt and boxers. She pulled open the drawer and took something out before she shut it again.

"You're still too dressed babe." Pete watched her and walked towards her.

"I was getting to that." She pushed something into his hands before she reached behind her and took off her bra then her thong. Pete smirked and looked down her naked body. "Does this turn you on?" she whispered and took her vibrator back from him.

"Oh yes." He nodded and moved closer. Addison grinned and looked up at him. He looked back down at her and moved his hands over her stomach before up to her breasts. She looked into his eyes as his hands softly cupped her breasts. Pete began to knead them gently and moved even closer so his erection was brushing against her.

"Oh." She sighed softly and slid a leg between his to rub his erection.

"Are you going to use this?" Pete whispered as he cupped her vibrator with one hand while the other one still toyed with her breasts.

"Do you want me to?"

"Only if you'll still want me afterwards." He smirked.

"I'll want you even more." Addison grinned and cupped his tight balls in her hands. Pete gave a moan and slid his hand between her legs. She squeezed him softly as she felt his fingertips meet her hot, wet centre. He smiled and started to rub her softly and he could feel her wetness on his fingers. "Pete." She breathed and squeezed his harder as she felt the tingles run through her body.

"Yeah?" He breathed before he began to kiss her neck.

"I've missed this so much." She began to stroke his length with one hand while the other massaged his balls.

"I know you have." he whispered as he started to rub her harder.

"Please, don't tease." Her fingers once again found his tip.

"I don't..." He frowned slightly.

"Inside…" she breathed and curled her fingers around his hard member. Pete looked at her before he pushed her down on their bed and took hold of her vibrator. Addison looked up at him and kept her fingers around his large erection. He kneed in front of her and spread her legs. She slowly let go of him as he settled between her legs. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her folds before he flicked his tongue over her. Her body shuddered at the touch she had been longing for and she felt herself grow wetter than before. His tongue licked over her clit a few times before he moved the vibrator towards her centre and slid it inside. A small gasp left her lips as he pushed her vibrator inside of her. He turned it on before he began to move it in and out of her slowly. Addison moaned and let her eyes dropped closed as she enjoyed the pleasure. Pete kissed his way up her body, his hand still moving the vibrator. Addison's mouth was open as she moaned softly while her hands grasped at the sheets.

"God you have no idea how much you turn me on." Pete whispered as he watched her. She opened her eyes and smiled up at him before her took hold of his throbbing erection once more. He looked down at her before he pressed his lips to hers and kissed her hard. Addison kissed him back as she slowly began to move her hand up and down him. Pete moaned into the kiss and began to move the vibrator faster. Her thumb circled his tip as her hips bucked up. He pulled away slightly and looked at her before he slowly slid the vibrator out of her again. She gave a whimper and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"What?" He smiled and slid the wet vibrator up her stomach before he brushed it over her breasts.

"That's…teasing…" she breathed.

"I want you now though."

"Then take me."

Pete looked down at her before he spread her legs even more and guided himself into her. Addison gave a loud moan as he filled her completely and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He let he adjust for a moment before he began to move on top of her.

"Oh, god, Pete." She moaned.

"Have you missed me inside of you babe?" he breathed as he leaned down to kiss her breasts.

"Very much." Her hands ran through his hair as her hips met his. They moved together in a perfect rhythm, enjoying each other's body. They had missed the contact of each other while Pete was away. Soft moans left their lips as they hips moved together.

It didn't take long for their orgasms to wash over their bodies and they moaned each other's name in pleasure.

"Wow..." Pete breathed after his release had hit him.

"I know." Addison grinned and kissed him. He smirked and kissed her back as he wrapped his arms around her naked body and rolled off her. She curled into his side happily as they continued to kiss. He could feel every curve pressing into him and held her close.

"I love you so much." she whispered.

"I love you too." He smiled softly and brushed a hand over her cheek.

"I've missed you so much."

"And I've missed you babe." he whispered. "Everything about you."

"Not just my sexy body then?" she grinned and rested her chin on his chest.

"No." He smirked. "Not just your sexy, mind blowing, amazing, perfect body."

"I'm glad. I've missed all of you."

"So not only, you know…" He smiled.

"No, not only that."

"I'm glad." Pete smiled again and kissed her.

"It's been weird without you here." Addison rubbed his chest.

"I hated falling asleep without you." He looked at her and brushed some hair from her face.

"I couldn't sleep. I slept in your shirts so I could smell you."

"I missed holding you." Pete looked into her eyes.

"I missed you holding me." Addison smiled softly. "I feel safe when I'm with you."

"I'm not going to let go of you again." He pulled her closer. "Ever."

"I'm glad." She snuggled into his side and rested her head on his chest so she could hear his heartbeat. Pete dropped a kiss on her head and breathed in her scent. Addison sighed contently and closed her eyes. He absently ran his hand up and down her side underneath the blanket that covered them. She placed a soft kiss on his chest as they lay together.

"I love you." Pete whispered softly against her hair.

"And I love you, so, so much."

Pete smiled and buried his face into her hair slightly. Addison smiled as well and cuddled into him happily.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: I am so sorry that you didn't get an update last weekend. Life suddenly became so hectic! I haven't actually spent a night at home this week so I've had no way of getting this to you! However, to make it up to you, I will post the next chapter tomorrow and then the following one the weekend. I'll try not to let life take over next weekend for you!

* * *

December, Friday 25th

Addison placed soft kisses all over Pete's face and down his neck before back up again as he slept peacefully by the side of her. He began to stir and mumbled slightly before he pulled her closer to him again. She smiled softly and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"Hmm." Pete tightened his arms around her and slowly began to kiss her back.

"Merry Christmas, baby." she whispered into the kiss.

"Merry Christmas." he whispered back and smiled softly against her lips.

"It's time to open our presents." Addison slowly pulled back and sat up.

"Is it?" Pete gave a yawn.

"Yes." She smiled.

"Go on then." he mumbled and closed his eyes again.

"Noooo, you have to come too." She tugged on his arm.

"I'm sleeping." he whispered. "You'll have to carry me."

"You're too heavy for me to carry. Babe, come on." Addison tugged on his arm again.

Pete smiled and pulled her closer again. "Only because I love you so much."

"I hope you're a lot easier to get up when our child bounces in on Christmas morning." Addison looked down at him.

"Hmm, shush." He smiled and placed a kiss on her lips. She softly kissed him back before she stood up from the bed. Pete sighed and looked at her before he sat up.

"Come on, you'll love your presents." She smiled and pulled on a silk dressing gown and tied it around her body.

"I hope so." He got up and pulled on a shirt before he walked into the living room. Addison knelt down in front of the Christmas tree before she pulled out some presents and handed them to Pete. "For me?" Pete smiled and sat down next to her.

"For you." She smiled back. "From Sam and Nae." He nodded before he slowly began to unwrap the present. Addison reached under the tree again before she pulled out a present for herself.

"For lonely hours without your wife. Merry Christmas." Pete raised an eyebrow as he read the card. Addison frowned and looked up at him. He pulled the wrapping paper open and smirked as he saw the calendar they got him.

"What is it?" she asked curiously.

"A calendar." He smirked.

"A calendar? Of what?" she reached out or it.

"Men things."

"Men things?" She frowned. "What men things? Let me see."

"It's my present." Pete grinned.

"What is on that calendar that I'm not allowed to see?"

"You are allowed to see." He rolled his eyes before he handed it to her. Addison took it from him and looked at it before she frowned. There was a naked, sweaty woman on the cover, posing for the camera with a lustful look in the eye.

"Well, at least mine are real." Addison commented before she handed it back to him.

"You think they're fake?" Pete looked down at the women's breasts.

"They are so fake."

Pete nodded before he turned the page and looked at the January model.

"They're all fake." She commented and watched him.

"Those don't look fake."

"Believe me, they are fake."

"How do you know?"

"I know what real and fake breasts look like."

"I think I do, too."

"Oh really?" She raised an eyebrow. "They are all fake."

"I don't think they are."

"Okay then." She sighed. Pete nodded and turned another page. Addison picked up her present from Sam and Naomi and began to open it. He looked at the first three pictures before he closed the calendar again and put it back down. Addison smiled as she pulled out the new book she wanted. Pete looked at her before he reached for another present. They opened all their presents bar the ones from each other.

"Want mine now?" He grinned.

"Yeah." She smiled softly. Pete smiled before he reached under the tree and handed her his present. Addison took it from him and carefully began to unwrap it. He watched her nervously as she looked down at the box with the designer brand on it. She titled her head to the side slightly and opened it before she unwrapped the tissue paper inside to reveal the dress. It was the one she had been looking at for ages but she was too stingy to actually buy it for herself. A small gasp left her lips as she pulled it out of the box.

"Do you like it?" Pete looked at her.

"I love it, thank you." She smiled softly and leaned forward to kiss him. Pete smiled and kissed her back. "Thank you." Addison whispered.

"I'm glad you like it."

"I love it."

"Good."

Addison smiled and looked at her new dress.

"I hope it fits."

"I'll try it on later."

"Okay." He nodded.

"Want yours now?" She smiled.

"Yes."

Addison reached under the tree before she pulled his presents out and gave it to him.

"Thank you." He smiled before he began to unwrap it. She smiled and watched his face for his reaction. "It's huge." Pete said as he took off the paper. Addison grinned as he reached the box. His eyes widened slightly as he looked down at it. "A flat screen?"

"You keep saying you want a new TV."

"Because ours is tiny." He grinned.

Addison rolled her eyes and smiled. "Well, now you have a new one."

"Thank you, babe." He smiled widely and leaned forward to kiss her.

"Open the box." she whispered into the kiss. Pete grinned and pulled away slowly before carefully opened it. Addison watched his face as he pulled the material from out of the box. He let his fingers trail over the lacy material and a smirk spread across his lips as he looked at the negligee.

"Do you like it? I hope it's your size."

"Very funny." He rolled his eyes at her. Addison grinned before she kissed him again. Pete kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer.

"Do you like it?"

"Mhm." He nodded. "Very."

"I'm glad." She grinned.

"Can't wait to see you in it."

"Tonight, babe, tonight."

Pete gave a sigh and pulled back. "Well, I've got my new calendar till then."

"We have to have lunch with your family."

"I know."

"You have something to look forward to." She smiled.

"I do." He nodded.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Addison smiled and kissed him again.

"I think making love under the Christmas tree is very romantic." he whispered.

"You do?" she smiled. "Would you like to make a tradition?"

"Yeah." He nodded. Addison leaned forward and kissed him again. Pete closed his eyes and kissed her back tenderly. She ran her hands over his chest before she pulled his shirt off. He smiled softly and pulled on the belt of her silky grown as he returned his lips to hers. Addison grinned before she pushed his boxers off his hips.

"I thought there's no time for love making." Pete smiled.

"We can make time."

"Well then." He grinned and slid her silky grown off her body. Addison smiled widely and pulled him down onto the floor with her. Pete continued to kiss her as he lay half on top of her and let his hands wander over her body. She ran her fingers through his hair and let herself melt into his touch. His fingers trailed over her soft skin, touching all the right places.

"Make love to me, Pete." she whispered.

"Hmm, anything for you."

Addison smiled before their bodies joined as one and they made love under the tree.

* * *

Two hours later, Pete and Addison got out of the car in front his parent's house, ready to have Christmas lunch with them. They linked hands as they made their way up the front steps and rang the doorbell.

"Hey you two." Pete's sister smiled at them as she opened the door. "You're late."

"Is that Pete and Addison?" Clara called from the kitchen. "They're late."

"Just told them." Lindsey called back. "God knows what they spent the morning doing." Addison smiled at the comment and looked up at her husband.

"Lindsey." Pete rolled his eyes before he looked down at his wife and smiled back at her.

"What? We all know what you're like, Pete."

"I'm glad."

"Mum wants to see you in the kitchen."

Pete nodded and kept hold of Addison's hand as they made their way into the kitchen.

"You're late." Clara pointed a wooden spoon at them.

"I know, I'm sorry, mum." Pete nodded again.

"You were meant to be here half an hour ago."

"We spent a little too much time unwrapping presents." he apologised.

"Yeah, yeah, go and help your father."

Pete sighed and looked down at Addison before he let go of her hand and went to help Richard.

"Do you need some help?" Addison asked her mother-in-law.

"It's alright, you don't have to."

"I don't mind."

"You could get glasses from the cupboard there." Clara pointed and smiled softly. Addison nodded before she got glasses from the cupboard and placed them on the big table in the dining room. "How are you, honey?" Clara asked as she continued to prepare the food. "Are you and Pete doing okay? He treating you well?"

"We're great." Addison smiled softly. "Yes, he's treating me well."

"Good." Clara smiled at her. "What did you get for Christmas then?"

"He bought me this beautiful dress that I've been looking at for a while."

"He's pretty good at presents, isn't he?"

"He really is." Addison smiled. Clara smiled softly and nodded. "What did Richard buy you?"

"A new pair of golden earrings and a matching necklace." Clara smiled.

"Wow. Now I know where Pete gets it from."

"I know. Richards always makes amazing presents."

"You're lucky to have him." Addison smiled softly.

"I really am. He's lucky to have me too though." Clara smiled.

"You're both really lucky. You have amazing children as well."

"Oh they're not always that amazing." Clara joked. "But we love them."

"Is it hard being a parent?"

"It is at times." She nodded. "But it's all worth it." Addison nodded and watched her mother-in-law. "I can't wait to have grand children." Clara smiled and glanced at Addison. "Any chance to get some any time soon?"

"I don't know about soon but you will get grandchildren." Addison smiled.

"Good." Clara grinned. "Have you talked with Pete about it yet?"

"We talked briefly and we both want kids at some point."

"Really?" Clara looked at her surprised. "And I was afraid I'd never get grandchildren from Pete."

"Why's that?" Addison looked back at her curiously.

"Well, he was everything but the family type of guy before he married you."

Addison nodded. "He's never said he doesn't want children."

"I'm really glad." Clara smiled softly.

"You don't think he won't want any, do you?"

"Well he said to you he wants some, didn't he?"

"Yeah, he did." Addison nodded. "He said that he doesn't want it to be just us."

"Then I guess he wants children." Clara smiled softly. Addison smiled as well and leaned against the counter. "Have you thought about what to do for your anniversary yet?" Clara looked at her.

"Maybe go away for the weekend I was thinking."

Clara nodded and smiled at her daughter-in-law.

"Mum, is lunch nearly ready?" Lindsey asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, you can get your brothers and your father."

"Okay." She nodded and left the kitchen. Clara smiled and began to carry the food to the table. Addison helped her mother-in-law before everyone sat down at the table. Edward and Clara were sat on each end of the table with the kids in between and Pete and Addison next to each other.

"This s brilliant, Clara." Addison smiled at her.

"I'm glad you think so." Clara smiled back.

"I do. I know where Pete gets it from now."

"Is he spoiling you with his cooking skills?" Richard smiled softly.

"He does all the cooking." Addison smiled. "I'm not allowed to cook." Richard smiled and shook his head at his son slightly. "I don't mind though. I like Pete's cooking."

"You love my cooking." Pete corrected her.

"I'm sorry, I love your cooking." She looked at him. Pete smiled and placed a quick kiss on her lips before he continued to eat. Lindsey rolled her eyes at them as she ate. He smirked as he looked at his sister but didn't say anything.

"You've gone soft." she commented.

"I wouldn't call it soft."

"Oh, you are." Lindsey nodded.

"It's called love, Linds."

"You've gone soft. You never used to believe in love." She pointed out.

"Because I've never really been in love."

"You've gone soft."

Pete just shrugged and continued to eat. Lindsey looked at him and continued to eat as well. "Why didn't you bring Rachel, Brian?" Pete looked at his older brother.

"She's with her parents." Brian shrugged.

"Oh." He nodded.

"They wanted time as a family."

"That's too bad." Clara commented.

"I'm seeing her tomorrow so it's okay." Brian looked at his mother.

"I see." Clara nodded.

"What are you two doing tomorrow?" Richard looked at Pete and Addison.

"Christmas dinner with Addison's parents."

"That reminds me." Clara looked at them. "I was thinking of having a big party on New Year's so your family is invited, Addison. It'll be nice to have all the family together now that we're one."

"Who else is going to be there?" Pete looked at his mother.

"Sam and his family and his new girlfriend. People like that."

"Oh, okay, good." He nodded. Clara smiled and continued to eat.

"Do you think your brother will be there Addison?" Lindsey looked at her sister-in-law.

"Probably." Addison nodded. "He never says no to a party." Lindsey nodded as well and looked back down at her food. Addison smiled as they all finished eating. Some of them helped Clara cleaning away before they moved into the living room.

"This is nice." Addison whispered to her husband.

"Glad you think so." Pete smiled softly. She smiled back before she leaned up and kissed him. He placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her back softly.

"I love you."

"And I love you." he whispered. Addison grinned before they enjoyed Christmas day with Pete's family.


	33. Chapter 33

_A/N: Life took over again I am so sorry. I'll stop giving you a day of when I'll update that way you won't be disappointed when life takes over and I'm unable to update. You'll hate me less that way! Anyway, reviews are much appreciated as always. Enjoy._

* * *

January, Monday 18th

Pete was sat with Sam and a few other guys around a table in a club in New York, sipping on his drink as he listened to a friend. The group of guys laughed at a joke that was made as they sipped on their drinks.

"Who pays the next round?" One of the guys called.

"Pete!" Jason pointed at Pete.

Pete rolled his eyes at him before he got up. "Fine." They grinned as Pete made his way to the bar to get them all drinks. He told the bartender his order before he waited for the drinks.

"Hey." A woman's voice came up behind him.

Pete turned his head to see how it was before he frowned slightly. "Lisa..."

"I want to make peace." Lisa held her hands up. "I want us to be friends."

"I'm still married, Lisa." Pete turned back to the bar.

"I know. I respect that."

"Since when?" He rolled his eyes.

"Please, Pete. We're friends." She looked at him. "I just want to make it right."

Pete sighed as he looked back at her. "You called my marriage fake."

"I'm over that now."

"You better mean it."

"I do." She nodded. "This is your choice." Pete nodded as well as he looked at her. "Let me pay for these drinks." She threw some bills down on the counter.

"You don't have to." He shook his head.

"I want to make this up to you."

"Then apologise to Addison."

"Apologise to Addison?" Lisa looked up at Pete.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"You told me to leave her? You called her an ugly geek, a rich bitch, you said she's up her own ass and she's only with me because she wants the sex, Lisa."

Lisa tensed as she looked at Pete. "Fine. I'll apologise."

"Good." He nodded.

"Now, enjoy your drink."

"Thanks."

"No problem." She smiled. Pete gave a small smile and picked up the drinks. Lisa picked up her own drink and took a sip.

"I'll bring them over to the guys." He nodded at the drinks before he walked to his friends. She leaned against the bar and watched him walk away. "There you go." Pete put the drinks on the table.

"Thanks." The guys grinned and picked up their drinks.

"No problem."

"You got a friend up there." Jason motioned to Lisa.

"Yeah." He nodded slightly.

"Don't leave her alone, go and talk to her."

"You interested? I think she's still single." Pete smiled.

"Well then." Jason grinned and made his way over to Lisa. Pete smiled and shook his head at him.

"How's married life treating you?" Liam asked before gulping down his drink.

"It's great."

"Not missing being able to fuck any woman you like?"

"Not at all."

"Wow. She's got you wrapped around her little finger." Liam grinned. Pete just smiled and took another sip of his drink. "Little Petey has been tamed from the wild beast he used to be."

"And I'm proud to say I wouldn't want it any other way." He smirked.

"Wow. Where has our Pete gone?"

"I haven't gone anywhere."

"Oh you have." Liam nodded.

"I haven't." He shook his head. "I've just found her."

"You've been married nearly a year and you're already a different guy."

"I am not a different guy."

"You are. You hardly come out anymore. You never discuss how hot women are."

"I do come out and don't discuss how hot women are because I'm married to the hottest."

"Seenhotter." Jack coughed and the guys all laughed.

"Shut up." Pete looked at him.

"Just saying, mate. I mean, look at that woman over there." He pointed at a woman. "She has one huge rack."

"So?"

"Your wife doesn't."

"They aren't huge but still way hotter than that." Pete downed his drink and leaned back into the couch.

"You really think so?" Liam raised an eyebrow. "The old Pete would have said the bigger rack was hotter."

"Maybe hot for one night but not for the rest of your life."

"I disagree. Imagine waking up to them every morning."

"Well, you've never seen my wife naked." Pete shrugged. "And never will." He smiled.

"Yeah, yeah." Liam rolled his eyes.

"Just saying." Pete smirked.

"I'm going to go see if I can score with the big rack." Liam grinned before he got up.

"He really doesn't get it, does he?" Pete sighed and smiled as he took hold of another drink.

"What do you expect from him?" Sam asked.

"One day he will." Pete shrugged.

"Maybe." Sam downed his drink and looked around. Pete did the same and sipped on his drink.

* * *

Two hours later, the group of guys had all consumed a lot of alcohol and Pete had gone back up to the bar to get another round of drinks. The bartender already knew what he was going to have and started mixing his drinks while Pete waited.

"Hey again." Lisa smiled and placed a hand on his back as she stood net to him.

"Hey." He gave a smile.

"Having fun?"

"Oh yes." Pete smirked.

"I'm glad." She smiled back and moved closer to him.

"Where's Jason? Didn't he score with you?"

"Jason? No." She shook her head. "He found someone else."

"I seeeee."

"You're drunk." Lisa commented.

"Maybe...a littttttle."

"More than a little." She grinned and leaned even more into him.

"The vodka kind of...gave it to me, you know?" He slurred.

"Oh yes." She nodded and watched as he picked up his drink from the bar. Pete smiled and took a large gulp. "Remember all the times we used to get drunk together?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Didn't we have fun?"

"We did." He nodded again.

"Maybe we could still have fun now."

"What kind of fun?"

"Like we used to." Lisa smiled before she leaned in and kissed him.

"Lisa." Pete mumbled and pushed her away lightly.

"Come on, Pete. Just one night, for old time's sake. No one has to know."

"Sooooo not." He shook his head.

"Just once." Lisa looked at him. "Please."

"I..." He slurred as he looked back at her. "Am not going to sleep with you."

"We'll see." She smiled and handed him another drink.

"I'm marrieddd." Pete smiled happily before he emptied his glass.

"I know, but I doubt you'll be remembering that soon." Lisa ordered them each another drink.

"I alwaysssss will, don't worrrry 'bout that."

"Drink up, Pete." She smiled and sipped on her drink.

"I've had enough."

"It's your favourite." She held the drink out to him. Pete gave a sigh before he took a sip. Lisa smiled as Pete continued to drink his drinks she bought him.

"I think...I have to call my baby." Pete slurred and got his phone from his pocket.

"No it's fine, I'll call her for you." Lisa placed her hands over his. "You just enjoy your drinks."

"I call her." He shook his head.

"I can apologise when I call her."

"You could." Pete nodded. "But she probably sleeping or still with Nae." He shook his head.

"You just enjoy yourself." Lisa took his phone from him.

"Don't call herrrr." Pete warned her before he downed another drink.

"Okay, I won't."

Pete nodded and put his head in his hands as he leaned against the bar.

"Come on, let me take you home." Lisa took hold of his arm.

"No." He shook his head. "I'm fine."

"It's okay, I don't mind."

"You know where I live?"

"I'll take you to mine so you can sleep it off." She helped him stand up from the bar.

"I..." Pete took a breath. "Want to my wife."

"You're not making sense. Let's get you out of here." Lisa began to guide him outside.

"I ammm making sense." He nodded.

"You're not." She shook her head and flagged down a taxi before she helped him in. He gave a sigh and leaned his face against the cold window as they began to drive. "I'll take care of you." She spoke quietly and rubbed his thigh.

"I just want to sleep," he mumbled.

"You can later. I'll wear you out." She grinned.

"Good."

Lisa smirked to herself and continued to run her fingers over his thigh. Pete could feel her hand and he instinctively began to imagine it was Addison touching him. She leaned into his side and softly kissed his neck. He smiled softly and kept his eyes closed.

The taxi pulled up outside her flat and she helped Pete out of the car before she led him inside and began to kiss him hungrily.

Pete looked at her and moved his hands to her front before he pushed her away slightly. "Lisa..."

"Oh, come on, Pete."

"No..." He shook his head drunkenly.

"You know you want it." She ran her hand along the inside of his thigh.

"I know who I want."

"Just one night. She doesn't have to know."

"Seeee," he mumbled. "Even you know who I want."

"God, what happened to you? You would be up for a good fuck anytime."

"I love her." Pete ran a hand over his face tiredly. "I'm marrrried, Lisa. Married."

"Like anyone cares about being married anymore." She leaned against the side and crossed her arms. "You never wanted to get married."

"Lots of guys don't, then they end up married anyway."

"You weren't that guy. You were the guy I could always have." She walked back over to him and straddled his lap before she kissed him again. Pete could feel himself becoming very dizzy, his whole body felt numb and weak and he stopped fighting. Lisa grinned and pushed her tongue into his mouth as she pushed her hips against his. He was too tired to push her away so he just let her go on, without responding. "You know you want this." she whispered.

"I'm tired." he mumbled

"Too tired for me?"

"Yeah."

"You're never too tired for me."

Pete sighed and closed his eyes as he felt the room spin even more around him, everything started becoming a blur.

"Urgh." Lisa groaned as he passed out on her coach and she stood back up. He was led there motionless, the alcohol floating through his veins. "You're not getting away from me that easily, Pete Wilder." Lisa crossed her arms and looked at him.


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: You guys didn't really think we'd let things go that smoothly, did you? We had to throw something in to stir up trouble! Enter, Lisa drama... Reviews are much appreciated.

* * *

January, Tuesday 19th

Addison awoke the next morning to find herself completely alone apart from the company of Toggie. She looked at her phone and saw that she had no missed calls or texts messages. She wandered into the living room and found it to be empty as well. Slightly worried about where Pete was, she picked up her phone and dialled his number.

_"Hello?"_ Lisa's voice floated down the line as she picked up after a few rings.

"Hello?" Addison frowned. "Who is this?"

_"Lisa."_ She smirked to herself. _"Who's this?"_

Addison felt her heart drop. "Where's Pete?"

_"In my bed,"_ she lied. _"Why?"_

Addison felt the anger bubble through her body. "Why can't you just keep your hands off my husband and find your own?" she hissed.

_"I didn't force him to do anything he didn't want to do, honey."_

"You bitch. I hope you rot in hell." Addison hung up the phone and felt the tears sting her eyes before she dialled Naomi's number.

_"Hey, Addi."_ Naomi answered after a few seconds.

"I think he's slept with Lisa." Addison blurted.

_"What?"_ Naomi's eyes widened. _"What are you talking about?"_

"Pete didn't come home last night so I rang him and she answered. I think they slept together." She tried to keep her tears at bay.

_"What? But..."_ Naomi trailed off. _"No, I don't believe that." _She shook her head.

"I hate her. I hate her so much. Oh god, Nae." The tears began to flow down her cheeks. "Can you…can you just get Sam to go to hers and get him out of there?"

_"Of course."_ She nodded. _"I will. He'll be right there, okay, honey?"_

"Can I come and stay with you?" Addison asked quietly. "I don't think I can face him."

_"Of course you can."_ Naomi nodded again sadly.

"Thanks, Nae. I don't know what I'd do without you."

_"Don't drive yourself crazy now, sweetie, just come over first."_

"I will. Give me ten minutes. Bye, Nae." Addison sighed and hung up her phone.

* * *

Sam banged loudly on Lisa's front door until she pulled it open to look at him. "Where is he?" he demanded.

"Where's who?" She looked at him innocently.

"Pete. Where is he?"

"That's none of your business."

Sam pushed past her and walked into her living room where Pete was led passed out on the couch.

"Let him sleep!" Lisa stormed after him.

"Pete, wake up." Sam shoved him annoyed. "Wake up." He mumbled something before he opened his eyes and blinked a few times. "Get up." Sam demanded. "Now."

"What the..." Pete sat up slowly and regretted it instantly as he felt his head. "What am I doing here?"

"You tell me. Get dressed I'm taking you home."

Pete rubbed his face before he stood up and looked around.

"And you," Sam turned and glared at Lisa. "Can stay the hell away from him in the future."

"I already told you that this is none of your business." Lisa looked back at him.

"Are you that unhappy that you have to go and ruin other people's marriages?"

"He wants me! Not her!"

"You have no idea what you're talking about. You're just a cold hearted bitch who gets kicks from destroying other's lives." Sam glared at her.

"Fuck." Pete ran a hand over his face before he looked at Lisa. "What the fuck am I doing here? Couldn't you just have taken me home?"

"Let's get you home before you're in even more trouble." Sam looked at his friend. Pete nodded before he grabbed his stuff and walked out of the room. Sam glared at Lisa once more before he followed Pete out as well. Lisa just crossed her arms and watched as they left her apartment.

"Urgh!" She screamed and stomped her foot before she slammed her front door closed.

* * *

Sam sighed and ran a hand over his bold head as he entered Naomi's apartment and closed the door behind him. He was greeted by the sight of Addison sobbing in Naomi's arms as she tried to sooth her. He stood still and just looked at them, not knowing what to do. Naomi looked up and caught sight of him stood in the doorway.

"I...he's home now." Sam slowly walked closer to them.

Addison moved her head and looked up at Sam with watery eyes. "Was he….was he with her?"

"He was asleep on the couch when I got there."

"Was he…was he naked?"

"No." Sam shook his head.

"He was dressed?" Addison wiped at her eyes and felt a little hope.

"Well, he was in his boxers." He looked at her. "But he wasn't naked..."

"Oh god." She started to sob again.

"That doesn't mean anything Addi..." Naomi tried to calm her down.

"He was in his boxers at her flat and he was drunk last night!"

Naomi sighed and looked up at Sam. Addison clung to her friend tightly and sobbed.

Suddenly Sam phone started ringing and he reached into his pocket to answer it. "Hello?" he answered.

_"She's not home, Sam."_ Pete's voice floated down the line. _"Is she with Nae?"_

"Yeah, she's here." Sam glanced at a sobbing Addison.

_"I need to talk to her, Sam."_

"I don't think that's such a good idea right now."

_"You have to tell her that I didn't sleep with Lisa. There was nothing between us."_

"Doesn't seem like that right now."

_"You don't believe me?"_ Pete asked shocked.

Sam looked at Naomi and Addison before he walked into the kitchen. "You were really drunk last night and you were kissing Lisa at one point. I found you half dressed in her flat this morning."

_"She kissed me, Sam! I pushed her away, I didn't do anything."_

"You shouldn't have gone with her."

_"I was freaking drunk, Sam! You could have stopped me!"_

"I saw you as I came out of the bathroom. By the time I got to the bar you were gone."

_"I thought she was going to take me home."_ Pete sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Come on, Pete. She's Lisa. What did you really expect from her?"

_"I was drunk."_

"You should have thought, Pete." Sam sighed and ran a hand over his face. "She's really upset."

_"I didn't mean to...I just slept there."_ Pete said desperately.

"She called you this morning to see where you were and Lisa answered."

_"Of course she did because she's a bitch."_ he mumbled.

"I think you just need to give Addison some times."

_"I have to talk with her."_ Pete sighed. _"You have to tell her I didn't sleep with Lisa."_

"She's not in the state to listen to anything."

_"Ugh. Damn it, Sam. She wouldn't be in this state if she knew the truth!"_

Sam sighed and ran a hand over his face. "But what is the truth?"

_"What?"_

"Pete, I know what you get like when you're drunk. You're a guy, it's to be expected."

_"What the hell are you talking about?"_ Pete asked in disbelief. _"I did not cheat on my wife, Sam."_

"Look, I'll call you later."

Pete just shook his head before he hung up the phone and threw it into the corner angrily. Sam sighed before he walked back into the living room. Naomi looked up at him as he walked in, Addison still clinging to her.

"That was Pete." He spoke quietly. Naomi nodded and glanced down at her best friend. Sam sighed again and sat down in the chair. Naomi held Addison close and ran a hand up and down her back to calm her. Addison grasped hold of Naomi's shirt and took a deep breath.

"Is there anything you need, honey?" Naomi whispered. "Are you hungry? Do you want to sleep?"

"I want to forget everything."

"I know you do." She nodded sadly.

"I thought he loves me." Addison whispered.

"We...we don't know what happened exactly, Addi."

"He spent the nights at hers. He was in just his boxers and I'm sure she was hardly dressed."

"Maybe you should give him a chance to explain..." Sam shrugged slightly.

"I don't want to see him." Addison shook her head. Naomi sighed slightly and looked at her boyfriend. "I need to forget." Addison whispered.

"Do you want to try and sleep a little?"

She nodded and slowly pulled back from Naomi.

"Come on then." Naomi spoke softly as she stood up from the couch. Addison followed her friend into her bedroom before she lay down on the bed. "Call me if you need anything, okay?"

"I will, thank you, Nae."

"Just sleep." Naomi looked at her before she left the room. Sam looked up at his girlfriend as she walked back into the living room. "What the hell did he do, Sam?" Naomi looked back at him.

"I honestly don't know." he sighed. "He says that nothing happened, that she told him she was taking him home."

"Do you believe him?"

"I know that he loves her and he wouldn't purposely do anything to hurt her, but Lisa is an evil bitch."

"I am going to kick her fat, slutty ass." Naomi hissed.

"Get in line. Just give them both times to cool off and we'll sort things out."

"I hope so."

"Come here." Sam held his arms out for her. Naomi sighed curled into his side as she sat down next to him. "I love you." he whispered and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too."

Sam held his girlfriend close and leaned his head against hers.

"I want them to be happy." Naomi whispered.

"I'll go and talk to Pete later. I'll find out what really happened."

"Okay." She nodded.

"We'll sort this out." he whispered and rubbed her back. Naomi just nodded again and snuggled closer to her boyfriend. Sam closed his eyes and breathed in her scent as he held her close.

* * *

A few hours later Sam knocked on the door to Pete and Addison's apartment. The door slowly opened and Sam was greeted by the sight of Pete with red rimmed eyes. He just looked at him before he opened the door wider to let him in.

"Don't you look lovely." Sam commented before he walked inside of the apartment.

"Fuck off, Sam." Pete looked at him before he walked into the living room.

"Okay." Sam turned and looked at his friend. "Tell me the whole story."

"There's nothing to tell."

"Tell me what happened last night."

"I got drunk, Lisa took me home, she tried to sleep with me, I told her to fuck off and passed out."

"Okay." Sam sighed and ran a hand over his head. "We need to figure out how you're going to make this up to Addison."

"I didn't even do anything." Pete looked at his friend. "I was drunk and I spent the night at an old friend's apartment. And yes she's a bitch and I hate her for what she did but I did not sleep with her. What if I went home with Naomi and slept on her couch? No one would have said anything then."

"Because Addison trusts Naomi." Sam pointed out. "Nae wouldn't hurt her friend like that, but Lisa would."

"But _I_ wouldn't."

"I know." Sam sighed. "I know."

"I thought she knew that."

"Look, she's sleeping right now. Freshen yourself up and I'll take you to her."

"Okay." Pete nodded. Sam nodded as well and sat down on the couch while he waited for his friend. Pete disappeared into the bathroom and quickly got ready.

* * *

Addison lay curled up on Naomi's bed and stirred slightly as she felt fingers lightly brush her cheek. Slowly her eyes fluttered up and she blinked a few times.

"Hey…" Pete looked at her. Addison looked at him shocked and didn't say anything. "Can we talk? Please?"

"About what? About how you slept with her?"

"I didn't sleep with her, Addi." He looked at her.

"You were drunk and you spent the night at hers. She answered your phone and Sam found you in your boxers."

"All I did was sleep on her couch."

"Why did you even go home with her?" Addison sat up and looked at him.

"I thought she was going to take me home."

"She's Lisa!"

"I was drunk, I didn't think." He defended himself.

"So whenever you get drunk you don't think and will end up sleeping at random women's apartments? Well, that gives me great hope!"

"I thought she would take me home to you!"

"She's Lisa! It's obvious what she wants from you!"

"But I didn't give it to her! I would never do that! No matter how drunk I am!"

Addison just looked at him before she looked away.

"I thought you knew how much I love you." Pete looked at her. "I thought you trust me."

"Just go, Pete." she whispered.

"But...I didn't do anything. I know I shouldn't have slept there but I didn't do anything. I would never cheat on you."

"Now she has something else to hold over me."

"Who cares about what she has?"

"She will always be able to hold this over me." Addison looked at her husband. "She'll add it to the growing pile that she has. She will always be better than me and she'll make sure I know it."

"She's not better than you." Pete shook his head.

"She is and she knows it."

"But I love _you_ . I am married to _you_ . I don't care about whatever she thinks she is or isn't."

"Just go, Pete. All I can see is you with her."

Pete sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Just go." She turned away from him.

"Can't you just come home with me? We're married, you can't just...run away."

"No." Addison shook her head. "I don't want to look at you right now." Pete just stood and looked at her. "Go." She whispered and lay down on her side with her back to him.

Pete sighed before he turned and slowly walked to the door. "I love you." He spoke quietly as he glanced at her one more time. Addison squeezed her eyes shut as she felt the tears start once more. Quietly he closed the door behind him, trying his best to keep his own tears at bay. Naomi and Sam looked up from where they sat in the living room as he walked out. He just glanced down on the floor, not saying anything. Sam gave a sigh and stood up and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Take care of her, yeah?" Pete looked up and looked at Naomi. "Please." Naomi just nodded as she looked at him. He nodded as well before he gave another sigh. "I should go."

"I'll see you, man." Sam looked at him.

"Yeah. I'll see you." Pete nodded before he walked to the door. Sam sighed and turned to look at his girlfriend. She just shrugged and leaned back against the couch.

"Well, that went well." he commented and sat back down.

"She needs time."

"Yeah." He sighed and nodded. Naomi nodded as well and looked ahead of her. "Do you think they'll sort it out?"

"I don't know."

"I hope they do." He sighed again and leaned his head back as he closed his eyes.

"Me too."

Sam wrapped an arm around her shoulders and held her close. Naomi sighed and closed her eyes as she leaned into him.

* * *

Lisa is just lovely don't you think?


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: Lisa is a bitch, but don't tell me you don't like the drama?

* * *

January, Wednesday 20th

Addison hugged her books close to her chest as she walked down the hallway in school. She just wanted the day to be over. She tried to block out everything around her as she walked along quickly. She reached her locker and pulled it open before she began to put everything into her bag. She slowed down her movements and listened to a voice and the clicking of heels on the floor coming closer. Addison closed her eyes and braced herself.

"Oh, Addison, hey." Lisa smiled as she unlocked her locker a few metres away.

"What do you want, Lisa?" Addison snapped.

"Nothing, I'm just being friendly." She shrugged and looked through her locker.

"Like hell you are." Addison slammed her locker shut.

"Oh come on, just because I slept with your husband, doesn't mean we can't be friends."

"Of course it means we can't be friends," she hissed. "I wouldn't want to be friends with you anyway. All you have ever done is take everything away from me."

"He chose to do it." Lisa shrugged.

"You bitch." Addison raised her hand before she slapped Lisa hard across the face. "You're never happy until everyone else is unhappy."

"What the hell is wrong with you, woman?" Lisa pushed her away.

"You slept with my husband!" she screamed.

"He wanted me because you can obviously not satisfy his needs!"

"You seduced him!"

"He wanted me!" Lisa looked at her before she smiled evilly. "I can still feel his hands all over me." Addison glared at her before she slapped Lisa again. "Stop slapping me bitch!" Lisa pushed her away again. Addison reached forward and pushed Lisa back. Lisa glared at her and pushed her back again. "Do you want to see some photos? It was one hot night."

"You bitch!" Addison screamed before she pushed Lisa back so they both fell on the floor.

"Get off of me, bitch." Lisa hissed and tried to push Addison down on the floor. Addison grabbed a handful of Lisa hair and pulled at it. "Ouch!" Lisa screamed before she slapped Addison hard in the face and began to kick her legs.

"Argh!" Addison rolled over as Lisa pushed her.

"You bitch!" Lisa hissed and scratched her arm as she tried to push her away again.

"I'm not the adulterous bitch!" Addison slapped Lisa again.

"Still your husband doesn't want you!"

"He doesn't want some whore like you!"

"Still he fucked me like I was the only one he ever wanted!" Lisa lied and pushed Addison hard into the stomach.

"I hate you! I hope you rot in hell!" Addison pushed Lisa back onto the floor.

Just then Pete walked out of a class room and his eyes widened as he saw the two women rolling around on the floor. A small crowd had gathered around them to watch. "What the..." He trailed off before he pushed through the few people that were watching and leaned down to try and part them. They continued to fight until Pete had Addison in his arms.

"She started slapping me first!" Lisa yelled as she looked at Pete and got up from the floor.

"Go to hell," Addison hissed.

"Just get away from here." Pete glared at Lisa.

"She started this. It's not my problem she can't satisfy anyone." Lisa looked at them before she turned and walked away.

"The show is over, okay?" Pete looked at the few people that had watched everything. Addison stood in Pete's arms breathing heavily. "Are you okay?" Pete looked down at her.

"Get off me." She tried to pull out of his arms.

"Are you okay?" he repeated.

"Let go of me."

"What did she say?"

"What do you care?" Addison pulled out of his grasp and looked at the bleeding scratches on her arm.

"Does it hurt?" He moved a hand to carefully touch her arm.

"Ouch." She pulled back from his touch as it stung.

"Sorry."

Addison glanced up at him with one cheek bright red and a small cut across her cheek bone.

"We should really disinfect the cuts, Addi." He looked back at her.

"I'll be fine."

"You have a cut on your cheek."

"I can look after myself." She turned to walk towards the bathroom.

"Wait." Pete walked after her.

"What?" Addison didn't stop or look at him.

"Can we talk?"

"Why?" She pushed open the door to the women's bathroom.

"Because I want you to come back home."

"You should have thought about that before you screwed Lisa." She walked into the bathroom and over to the sinks where she washed the cuts on her arms.

"I told you I didn't sleep with her."

"She has photos!" Addison turned and looked at him angrily as he walked into the women's bathroom.

"She is lying, Addi, she always is."

"Photos are proof." She turned back to the sink and scrubbed the cuts.

"But there are no photos!"

"How do you know?"

"I didn't sleep with her so how can there be any photos?"

"How can you be so sure you didn't sleep with her when you were so drunk?" Addison continued to scrub the cuts on her arms so her flesh turned red.

"God, would you please stop that?" Pete walked over to her and moved her hand from her cut. She looked up at him annoyed but didn't pull her hands back. Pete turned and pulled open the first aid box on the wall before he got something to disinfect the wounds.

"I hate her."

"I know and I hate her just as much."

"Why? Why did you even agree to go with her? Of all the people. You both want to hurt me that much?"

"I can't believe you seriously think that." Pete shook his head at her.

"You know me and her don't get along yet you still bother to be friends with her. All she has ever done is made my life miserable."

"I am not friends with her! She came to me and said she wanted to start over again, be friends and I told her she'd have to apologise to you first! I didn't know that was just another one of her tricks to try and part us!"

"You agreed to start over!" Addison looked at him with glassy eyes. "You agreed."

"I did not! I said I want her to apologise to you first!"

"But then you were going to start again! I wanted her out of our lives! I thought you were the one thing that she'd never be able to take from me but I guess I was wrong." She pulled her arms back as the tears threatened to fall.

"But I am _here_ !" Pete looked at her. "I didn't do anything! I got so freaking drunk I slept on her couch and I am sorry okay? I am sorry I didn't come home that night! But if that is reason enough for you to end this marriage then...then I don't know."

Addison just took an anti-septic wipe from the first aid box before she wiped at the cut on her cheek. Pete stood and looked at her before glanced down on the floor and crossed his arms in front of his chest. She threw the wipe in the bin before she walked into a stall and locked the door. He leaned against the sinks on the wall and looked at the stall she disappeared in. Addison slid down a wall before she buried her face into her arms and began to cry.

"Addi..." Pete sighed and walked towards the cubicle.

"What?"

"Why can't you just believe me?" He leaned his forehead against the door. "I would never, ever, be able to cheat on you. I could never hurt you like that and I don't even want any other woman but you. I love you. And I thought you knew that."

"You've already hurt me." She sniffed and hugged her knees closer.

"I know and you have no idea how much I hate myself for this. But I really didn't do anything."

"You spent the nights at hers."

"I passed out there."

"You still went there."

"I thought she was going to take me home, but she didn't and I was just so tired so I just fell asleep on that couch and slept until Sam woke me in the morning."

"I was worried about you. I had no idea where you were and then she answers your phone. Do you have any idea how I felt?"

"I'm sorry." Pete sighed. "You have no idea how sorry I am."

"Please, just leave me alone," she whispered. Pete's jaw tensed angrily before he pushed himself from the cubicle and he kicked the wall next to it hard with his foot. Addison jumped slightly from the noise and hugged her knees tighter.

"I love you." Pete turned and looked at the stall she was in and he felt the tears sting in his eyes. "I love you more than anything. You are everything to me. You are my life. And I make one freaking mistake that I regret so much and you just throw our marriage away? You just don't come home anymore, you tell me to leave you alone, refuse to talk to me. I thought you love me? I thought you trust me, Addison."

She squeezed her eyes shut tightly as more tears rolled down her cheeks and stung the cut. Pete took a deep breath and wiped away a single tear that made its way down his cheek before he turned away from where she was sat.

Addison leaned her forehead against her arms as she cried. "I love you." she whispered barely audible. He closed his eyes briefly as he heard her words before he looked at the wall ahead of him again. She stayed sat in the cubicle as she cried quietly. Pete leaned against a wall before he slid down on it and sat on the floor. The two of them sat in the women's bathroom quietly. Neither of them moved or said anything. They both sat sadly and wanted to be in each other's arms. All they wanted in that moment was to be held by the other.

* * *

Naomi was led curled up on the couch in her living room that night while Addison was sat on the settee next to her. They hadn't spoken much about Pete or what happened and Naomi figured it was better to let her come out with it herself when she felt like it. Addison had her head resting on the arm as she lay cuddled up under a blanket. Naomi glanced at her friend and gave a small sigh. She looked miserable. You could tell that she had been crying more than usual since the day before and there was no expression in her face, there was nothing. Addison's phone began to ring for the fifth time that night but she once again just ignored it and let it ring.

"You not going to answer at some point?" Naomi asked carefully.

"No." She shook her head. "It'll be Pete again or my parents."

"You could turn it off."

"Yeah." Addison nodded before she reached forward, ended the call then turned her phone off. Naomi looked at her and sighed again. "Do you think he did it?" Addison looked at her friend.

"Sam said he didn't."

"But what do you think?"

"I don't think he did it."

Addison nodded before she snuggled back up again.

"What do you think?"

"I don't know. I want to believe him I really do, but…"

"But what?"

"She says she has photos," Addison whispered. "If she has photos then he really did sleep with her."

"Did she show you the photos?"

"No." She shook her head.

"God knows she even has them."

"But what if she does? What if she does have photos?"

"Does it really matter? Do you believe him or not?"

"I don't know," Addison whispered. "I really want to." Naomi nodded slowly before she looked back at the TV. "I thought he'd be the one thing she wouldn't take from me."

"You know he doesn't really want her. If he did he would be with her."

Addison looked down at her weddings rings and twirled them around her finger.

"Do you trust him?" Naomi watched her friend. "Like if you get back together, would you trust him again?"

"I…I…yeah…I might do."

"But that's one of the most important things."

"I don't know, Nae. I just don't know."

"Okay." Naomi sighed. Addison pulled the blankets closer and tried not to think of Pete. Naomi gave a yawn and looked back at the TV.

"I love him, Nae." Addison whispered.

"I know you do, Addison." She looked back at her.

"Why can't something just go right for me for once?"

"You don't know what happened."

"Why did he have to go to hers?"

"He probably really just slept there Addi."

"Why was he in just his boxers though? If he just slept he should have been fully clothed."

"And if he slept with her he should have been naked." Naomi shrugged. Addison nodded and curled up tighter. "I'm not saying it is right what he did, or that you have no right to be upset, but...you are Addison and Pete, Addi." Naomi looked at her friend. "You are so perfect for each other and you are so in love and I think what you two have is so rare. When he looks at you...I just...normally I'd never say that about some guy but there is just no way I can see him cheating on you." She shrugged again. "Maybe I'm wrong, I don't know, but I just can't think he would do that."

Addison looked up at her friend as her eyes shone with tears. "You really don't think he did?"

"No." Naomi shook her head. "But you are the one who should know, not me, Addi."

"I just…I want everything to be normal again."

"Yeah."

"I'm going to go to bed." Addison stood up from where she lay.

"Okay." Naomi nodded.

"Night." She turned and left the room.

"Night." Naomi gave a small sigh and watched her friend.

* * *

A/N: Coudln't resist the cat fight between them :P


	36. Chapter 36

January, Thursday 28th

Pete and Addison got out of his car in front of the restaurant after he had picked her up from Naomi's earlier. She walked away from him and walked inside without looking at him once. He didn't say anything, just walked after her. Addison gave a small smile before she kissed both of her parents on the cheeks and sat down. Pete greeted them as well before he sat down next to his wife.

"How are you?" Clara smiled at them.

"Okay, thanks, you?" Pete looked at his mother.

"We're good. We've just booked a cruise around the Mediterranean."

"Nice." Pete gave a small smile. "When you going?"

"Three weeks time." Clara smiled. Pete nodded and took a sip of his water.

"Have you two thought about what you're going to do for your anniversary?" Bizzy looked at the young couple.

"Probably nothing."

"Nothing?" she looked shocked. "You can't just do nothing for your first anniversary." Pete shrugged and looked at Addison.

"We haven't thought about it yet." Addison commented.

"There's not that much time left though." Bizzy looked at them.

"We'll figure it out."

"Okay." Bizzy nodded. Addison nodded as well before they all ordered their food. Clara sat and watched her son closely as she sat across from him. Pete and Addison were sat not touching or even looking at each other. She couldn't help but feel like there was something wrong.

"Anything new?" Bizzy asked.

"How's school going?" Edward looked at them.

"Fine." Addison nodded and looked down at her drink.

"Good." Her father nodded.

"How's work?" she asked.

"Busy."

She nodded again and took a sip of her wine.

"It's your last year, Pete, isn't it?" Edward looked at his son-in-law. "What will you do after?"

"Will you start your internship?" Bizzy smiled at him.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Finally."

"Do you know what hospital you'll work at?"

"Not yet. There are a few good ones."

Bizzy smiled and nodded. "Do you know what you'll specialise in?"

"Probably general medicine."

"Not going to try a bit of all of it before you decide?"

"You have to decide as soon as you start."

"Ah, okay." Bizzy nodded.

"I'll do surgery and general medicine then."

"Aiming high." She smiled.

"I want to do alternative medicine as well though."

"You've wanted to do that since you were ten." Clara smiled at her son.

"I know." Pete gave a smile.

"I'm sure Addison will let you practice on her." Bizzy smiled as well.

"Yeah." He nodded but didn't look at her.

"It's good that you're both studying medicine." Edward commented. "It means you can help each other study."

"And you have more things in common." Bizzy smiled. Addison glanced up at her mother before she finished her glass of wine.

"Didn't you used to think about going to China after your internship?" Richard looked at his son.

"Oh yes I remember now." Clara nodded. "You always used to talk about going there for two years."

"Yeah, I thought about it."

"Are you still going to go?"

"Probably not."

"Can't stand being away from your wife." Clara smiled softly.

"Two years is very a long time."

"It is." Edward nodded. Pete nodded reached for his wine glass. Their food arrived and they all began eating in a comfortable silence. Addison and Pete didn't look at each other once nor did they exchange a single word.

"Is everything okay?" Bizzy asked the couple.

"Huh?" Pete looked up. "The food is perfect."

"I meant with you two."

"Oh." He looked back down at his food.

"Is there?"

"We're fine."

"You don't seem it."

Pete just shrugged and looked down at his food. Everyone stopped eating and looked at the young couple. "What?" Pete looked back up.

"What's wrong? Are you having problems?" Clara asked.

"We're fine, mum."

"You're not, are you? Addison?"

Pete sighed and looked at his wife. Addison put her knife and fork down before she grabbed her handbag and left the table. Pete watched her walk away and sighed again before he turned back to their parents. Bizzy frowned before she got up and followed her daughter out of the restaurant.

"Addison?" Bizzy looked around as she walked outside. Addison glanced over her shoulder at her mother before she sighed. "What's wrong, Addison?" She walked towards her. Addison just shook her head at her. "What happened?"

"I can sort it."

"Sort what?"

"It's mine and Pete's problem."

"Okay."

Addison nodded and hugged herself slightly.

"But you're not going to get a divorce or anything, right?"

"No." She shook her head and looked down.

"Good, I didn't think you would."

Addison glanced up at her mother before she leaned back against the wall.

"Marriage isn't always easy, Addison." Bizzy looked at her. "It's not something you do and then it just happens. You have to work on it, always. And even when it's hard sometimes, if you really love each other, it's worth it."

"Even if one of you screws up?"

"If it's something you can forgive, then yes."

Addison nodded and looked at her mother. "I really love him, you know."

"I know." Bizzy nodded. Addison smiled softly and looked down. "You'll be fine."

"Yeah…yeah…"

Bizzy nodded and looked at her daughter.

"I'm going to go home." Addison pushed herself off the wall.

"Aren't you here with one car?"

"I'll call Nae or a cab."

"Oh."

Addison nodded and got her phone from her bag. "Tell them I wasn't feeling well."

"Yeah…"

"Thanks, mum." Addison kissed her mother's cheek.

Bizzy gave a small smile and nodded. "I'll see you."

"Go enjoy the rest of your meal."

"Yeah." She nodded again before she walked back in. Addison gave a sigh before she rang Naomi for a lift and waited for her friend. "She's not feeling well." Bizzy excused Addison as she sat back down. "She'll get a lift home."

"Hope she feels better soon." Clara nodded.

"Yeah." Richard nodded. "What's wrong with her?"

"Feeling sick, a headache, probably has a twenty-four hour bug." Bizzy lied.

"Excuse me." Pete got up from the table and made his way out of the restaurant.

Addison was stood with her back to him as she waited for Naomi.

"What are you doing?" Pete asked as he stepped out behind her

"Going home." she replied without turning to face him.

"So you can't even sit next to me anymore now? Is that how much you hate me?"

"I didn't want them knowing. I don't want to sit at a table with our parents knowing that something is wrong and keep probing at it until we crack."

"Who cares if they know? You can't keep it from them forever."

"If my father thinks you've cheated he'll beat you to a pulp. I'm keeping it from them for your sake."

"You didn't have to tell him that."

"What am I meant to say then? Oh we're just going through a rough time right now?"

"You could have just we're not living together anymore." He shrugged.

"That'll look really good for us. We haven't even reached our first anniversary and we're already living apart."

"It's the truth though."

"I don't want them knowing." Addison turned and looked at him.

"When are you going to tell them then?"

"We're not."

"They'll find out eventually, if you want them to or not."

"They won't." She shook her head.

"How are they not going to find out?"

"They're just not, okay?" Addison looked at her husband. "I'm not going to tell them and you're not going to tell them."

"Fine, believe what you want."

"Just don't tell them, for your sake."

"I can look after myself, thanks."

"Fine. Go tell them then. Go tell them that you got drunk, went home with Lisa and woke up the next morning in your boxers. Go tell them that and see what happens."

"I didn't say you'd have to tell them that."

"You tell them that we're not living together and they'll keep asking you questions until you tell them what happened."

"If I don't want to tell them, I won't."

"I don't want to tell them. I don't want them knowing at all."

"Fine."

"Thank you." Addison nodded.

"Yeah."

She nodded and turned to wait for Naomi again. Pete put his hands into the pockets of his pants and looked down at his shoes. "You should go finish your meal." Addison commented. "Don't let me keep you from it."

"I've finished."

"Okay." She nodded. Pete nodded as well and watched her. "You don't have to stand out here with me."

"I know."

"You can go inside with your parents."

"I'll go home soon anyway."

Addison nodded and shivered slightly from the cool night air.

"They know your mum's lying anyway so I'm not going to sit there alone like an idiot."

"It's your choice."

"I'm glad."

Addison nodded and looked ahead as she continued to wait for her friend.

"Are you cold?"

"Nae will be here soon."

"Okay."

She nodded and hugged herself slightly.

"You can have my jacket, I don't need it." He offered.

"I'm fine, really."

"You sure?"

"Yes." She nodded. "You can go, you know."

"I know." He nodded and slipped out of his jacket. Addison glanced at him slightly as she hugged herself. Pete walked up to her before put his jacket over her shoulders and kept hold of it slightly so he could lean in for a kiss. She let her eyes flutter closed as he softly kissed her and she felt herself get lost in the kiss. It only lasted for a few more seconds before he pulled away slowly and looked down at her. Addison looked back up at him with her lips slightly parted.

"Bye." He whispered before he let go of her and walked back into the restaurant. She gave a sigh before she leaned back against the wall and watched him walk away.

* * *

Thought we'd throw in parents to create a little more drama. Reviews, as always, are much appreciated.


	37. Chapter 37

January, Friday 29th

Addison walked down the school hallway in a determined stride as she searched for the one person she wanted. She stopped as she saw Pete stood talking to Lisa. Lisa was stood dangerously close to him, a desperate look on her face.

"Please, Pete." she begged. "It's _over_ between you and her."

"Get the hell away from me, Lisa." Pete hissed and stepped back.

"Just stop living your lie."

"I want nothing to do with you, okay? Just accept that and fuck off!"

"But I _love_ you." Lisa grasped hold of his hands.

"I love my _wife_! Do you really not get it? You've _ruined_ my life! I lost _everything_ because of you and you actually have the nerve to stand her and tell me you love me?" he yelled in frustration.

"You don't love her. I know you don't. If you loved her then you would have pushed me away the other night."

"I _did_ push you away! What the hell are you talking about? What kind of crazy story did you make up in your psychic brain this time?" He waved his arms around to emphasis his point.

"You didn't! You sat there and you let me kiss you!"

"That was seconds before I freaking passed out, Lisa! What was before that? I told you to fuck off! I told you I want her!"

Lisa looked at Pete before she cupped his face and kissed him.

Pete instantly turned his head away from her before he pushed her. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I love you, Pete, and I know you love me. We're going to have a baby." She placed a hand on her stomach.

"Okay, now you've gone completely insane." He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I'm pregnant. We're having a baby."

"Oh really? How the hell did I manage to get you pregnant without sleeping with you?"

"We did sleep together! You were just too drunk to remember it!"

"I remember everything and I know for sure that I did not sleep with you! I could never be drunk enough to do that, _ever_."

"She's not right for you." Lisa tried to take hold of his hands again but he shook her off.

"She's the only one I want."

"She won't make you happy. She won't give you what you deserve. She doesn't even trust you."

"Just leave me alone, Lisa." Pete turned back to his locker.

"I'll never leave you alone. I know that you love me."

"What has happened to you? I used to call you a friend, now you've turned into some crazy, scary, stalker bitch who's ruining my life!"

"I'm not ruining your life. I'm trying to help you, make you happy," she pleaded with him.

"But I _love_ her, Lisa! I _want_ her! Addison is my _life_, she's everything to me! Why can't you understand?"

"She's not right for you. You shouldn't be with her. She's changed you."

"She's made me better."

"No, she hasn't."

"It doesn't matter anymore anyway," he mumbled and began to put books into his bag.

"If she was right for you then you'd still be with her right now." Lisa moved closer to him.

"You made her hate me. She won't even look at me anymore," he hissed.

"That's not love." Lisa placed a hand on his arm. "Just come back to mine with me."

"Get away from me." Pete pushed her away.

"Pete, please," she begged.

"I don't want you, Lisa."

"Yes you do."

"How much clearer can I possibly get Lisa?" Pete turned and looked at her again. "I _hate_ you, Lisa, fuck off and leave us alone for good."

"You don't know what you're saying." She looked back at him with anger in her eyes.

"Yes I do."

"You can't." She shook her head.

"Leave me alone, Lisa."

"Please. Don't shut me out."

Pete tensed slightly before he turned to face her again. "Why don't you freaking get it, Lisa? I hate you! All you do is ruin everything! I hate you because you took the most precious thing to me away and I don't want anything to do with you anymore!" he yelled. Lisa looked at him and saw the hurt and anger in his eyes. He looked at her before he felt the angry tears sting his eyes and he turned back to his locker again.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"Just leave me alone."

Lisa nodded before she turned and walked away from him. Pete sighed and continued to put books into his bag.

"Pete?" a quiet voice asked. He put his bag over his shoulder and turned as he heard his name. Addison stood holding onto her bag as she looked at him.

"Hey..." He glanced down slightly.

"Can we…can we talk? At home?" she asked.

"Home?" Pete looked at her.

"Yeah, home." Addison nodded at him.

"Okay..." He nodded as well. "Sure."

"Can you drive? Nae drove me in this morning."

"Sure, let's go." He closed his locker. Addison nodded before she followed him to the car park and got into his car.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at the apartment and walked in. Addison placed her bag on the floor before she sat on the couch and looked up at him.

"So..." Pete looked back at her before he sat down as well.

"You didn't sleep with Lisa." She looked at him.

"No, I didn't." He shook his head.

"I'm sorry that I doubted you."

"Yeah..."

"It's just, you spent the night there with her and it's not the first time she's gotten my boyfriend into bed. I just jumped to all the wrong conclusions." Her voice was quiet as she looked at him.

"I would _never_ cheat on you, ever. I thought you knew that." He looked at her with hurt in his eyes.

"I do know that, I do." Addison reached out to take his hands. "It's her I don't trust."

"You didn't trust me either. How many times did I tell you I didn't do it?"

"I do trust you, Pete. I do." She linked her fingers together with his. Pete sighed and looked down at their hands. "I love you so much, Pete. You're my husband. I don't want to lose you. I know I've been stupid, I over reacted."

"I know I made a mistake." He looked back up at her. "I know I screwed up, but I can't help but feel like you've let me down."

"I'm really sorry, Pete," Addison whispered and squeezed his hands.

"You didn't come home for over a week." He glanced down again.

"I was upset. I thought I had lost you."

"I thought you'd never come home again."

"I'm here. I'm home." She looked at him. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Addison squeezed his hands before she moved forward to hug him. Pete let go of her hands before he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She closed her eyes and breathed in his scent before she frowned.

"You smell of my perfume."

"I...erm...do I?" He shifted slightly.

"Yes." Addison pulled back slightly and looked at him. "Why do you smell of my perfume?"

"I just...I missed you." He looked back at her, slightly embarrassed.

"So you sprayed yourself with my perfume?" She laughed softly.

"Only once..."

"It has to have been more than once or you sprayed yourself with it today." She smiled up at him.

"It was good to smell you." He shrugged slightly and glanced down.

"You big softie." Addison cupped his chin before she tenderly kissed him. Pete pulled her closer and kissed her back softly. "I love you so much," she murmured into the kiss.

"I love you even more."

"Hmm, no you don't."

"Yes." He nodded and kissed her again.

"No, I love you more." Addison wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close.

"I missed you so much." He buried his face into her neck and breathed in her scent.

"I missed you too. It's been horrible without you."

"Horrible is no word."

"Let's go away," she whispered.

"I was planning to take you somewhere for our anniversary."

"Let's do both." Addison looked at him. "Let's go away this weekend. We can go to my parents' house in the Hamptons. I just want to get away from here."

"Yeah." Pete smiled before he nodded. "Let's go there."

"Okay." She grinned and kissed him again. Pete smiled softly and kissed her back. Addison kissed him a few more times before she pulled back. "I need to get some things from Nae's. Why don't I get us some food and a film on the way back?" She leaned forward and kissed him again.

"Sounds perfect," Pete whispered into the kiss and pulled her closer.

"I'm glad." She smiled and kissed him tenderly. "What would you like?"

"Chinese?"

"It's your choice of food and movie."

"Hmm, how about Chinese and Sleepless in Seattle?" He smiled softly.

"Good choice." Addison smiled back. "Then after the film, we can take a romantic bath together."

"I can't wait."

"Nor me." She looked into his eyes. "I'll go now and I should be back in half an hour."

"Okay." He nodded before he placed another kiss on her lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Don't be too long."

"I won't." Addison smiled and kissed him once more before she stood up. Pete smiled softly and watched her. She picked up her handbag before she left the apartment.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Addison was stood in front of Naomi's front door, waiting for her to let her in. Addison smiled at her friend and walked in as Naomi opened the door.

"Hey." Naomi smiled back and closed the door behind her. "Are you alright? You look...good."

"I'm fine, great even." Addison grinned.

"What happened?"

"Me and Pete happened."

"Finally." Naomi grinned happily.

"Thanks for letting me stay. You've been a really great friend but I'm going home."

"I'm very, very glad you are."

"Me too." Addison nodded happily. "I've just come to get my clothes I left here then get some food, a film and I'm home."

"I'm so happy for you." Naomi smiled softly. "Both of you."

"Thank you." Addison smiled.

"Go get your stuff."

She grinned before she began to gather her clothes. Naomi helped her before they put everything into a bag.

"Thanks, Nae." Addison wrapped her arms around her friend and hugged her.

"No problem, honey." Naomi smiled.

"You and Sam can now spend time together." Addison smiled softly. "I'll see you." She turned and left her friend's apartment. Naomi smiled softly as she watched her leave, glad that her best friend was finally happy again.

* * *

Addison unlocked the front door before she placed her bag down on the floor and placed the Chinese food on the table. Pete had just finished cleaning away the mess he had left in the living room the last couple of days.

"Hey." She smiled at him and slipped her shoes off. "I come bearing food and a film."

"Finally." He smiled softly.

"Sorry, there was a queue for food."

"It's okay." He walked towards her and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Addison smiled and softly kissed him back. "Was Nae glad to get rid of you again?"

"Probably."

"Thought so."

"Aren't you glad I'm home?"

"I am very glad."

Addison grinned and kissed him again. Pete smiled and wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her back. "The food's getting cold," she whispered.

"Hmm, too bad."

"I'm hungry."

Pete pulled away and let go of her before he sat down on the couch. She sat next to him and snuggled into his side before she picked up a carton of food. Pete opened his own before he began to eat.

"I've missed this." She looked up at him.

"Me too." He smiled softly.

"I love you, Pete."

"And I love you." He placed a kiss on her hair. Addison smiled before she began to start to eat. "Want me to put the movie in?"

"Sounds good to me."

Pete smiled and got up to put the DVD into the player. Addison watched him before she snuggled into his side again as he sat down. He wrapped an arm around her and began to eat again. They sat together in a comfortable silence as they ate and watched the film. Pete finished his carton before he leaned forward and put it on the table.

"I've missed nights like this," she whispered and rested her head in his lap.

"I've missed everything." He brushed his hand through her hair softly.

"Me too." She looked up at him. He looked back before he leaned down and pecked her lips. Addison cupped his face as she softly kissed him back.

"I love you so much," he whispered into the kiss and placed his hand on her stomach.

"And I love you even more."

Pete smiled and continued to kiss her softly.

"Do you want to take a bath together now?" she whispered.

"And the movie?" He smiled softly.

"We can watch it later."

"Sounds good." He placed another kiss on her lips.

* * *

Ah, so the drama is finally over for them. Things are back on track :) There are only three more chapters left and then it's the end.


	38. Chapter 38

January, Saturday 30th

Addison's lips curved up into a smile before she turned to face Pete as they stood in the hallway of her parents' house in the Hamptons.

"Wow." Pete looked around the huge hall they were standing in. "That is...huge."

"I did tell you that."

"But you didn't say it was that huge."

"Yes I did." She laughed softly.

"What if one of us gets lost? I am never ever going to find you again."

"The house isn't that big and _I_ won't get lost." She grinned and started to carry her bag up the stairs.

"We better stay together in here," Pete commented as he followed her with his bag. Addison rolled her eyes before she made her way into the bedroom. He smiled and placed his bag on his side of the bed.

"So, what do you want to do today?" she asked.

"We could start with trying out this amazingly big and comfortable looking bed over here." Pete grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. Addison laughed and shook her head at him as she began to unpack. "What?" Pete smiled as he opened his bag.

"I should have known that that would be your answer."

"Fine." Pete sighed and put the bag aside before he lay down on the bed. "What are your suggestions?"

"Well, lunch would be a good start." She looked back at him as she started to unpack his bag. "Then I thought this afternoon we could go for a walk in the woods and watch a film tonight."

"Okay."

"We can try the bed out tonight." She smiled. "_All_ night."

"Yeah."

Addison gave a sigh before she climbed onto the bed and straddled his lap.

"What?" Pete looked at her. "Your plan is fine."

"You don't seem to enjoy it."

"I will." He nodded.

"Really?" She looked down at him. "You don't want to do something else?"

"Nope."

"Okay." Addison leaned down and softly kissed him. Pete kissed her back before he pulled away and tried to sit up. "Any ideas for lunch?" she asked and got off his lap, sitting next to him.

"I don't know. I've never been here."

"We brought food. I could cook," she offered.

"You sure?" He looked at her unsure.

"I'm not going to burn the house down."

"If you say so."

"That gives me confident." She poked his chest.

"Well you know what can happen when you cook."

"At least I try."

"That doesn't cook our food though."

"Well, I'm sorry I can't cook and no one is teaching me." She looked at him.

"I am teaching you." He looked back at her.

"Not often."

"I have been cooking for us for a year. You'd think you've picked up a few things."

"I'm not a chef," she defended herself.

"Me neither."

"You are." She nodded.

"Let's just cook together."

"Okay. What shall we cook?"

"Whatever you want."

"Okay." Addison smiled softly and stood up as she took hold of his hand. Pete stood up as well before he pulled her towards him and kissed her. She giggled softly and wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back. He slipped his hands under her shirt on her back evilly and pulled her closer. She gave a small squeal as his cold hands touched her warm skin. Pete smiled against her lips and slid his hands further up her back.

"Your hands are cold!" She squirmed against his touch. He sighed and moved his hands from under her shirt before he pulled away. "That was mean." Addison pouted at him.

"It was not."

"You put your cold hands on my warm back."

"I didn't know they were too cold for you." Pete gave a small sigh and walked to the door.

"Pete." She frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." He shook his head. "I'm sorry my hands are too cold for you, but I'll just keep them to myself."

"Babe." Addison walked over to him and took hold of his hands.

"It's fine." He looked at her. "Let's go cook."

"What's wrong?" She looked up at him.

"Nothing is wrong." Pete shook his head again.

"Fine." She sighed and dropped his hand before she walked down to the kitchen. Pete watched her and followed her down the stairs. "Okay, so we have pasta, noodles, we can order in, go out." She listed what they could eat.

"I thought you want to cook?" Pete looked at her and sat down on a chair in the kitchen.

"I said I could." Addison turned and looked at him.

"Oh, okay." He nodded. "I'll cook then."

"We could just go out."

"Just say what you want." Pete looked at her.

"I really don't mind."

"Cook together?" He got up and looked at her.

"Okay." Addison smiled softly at him.

Pete smiled back and leaned down to place a kiss on her lips. "I love you."

"And I love you."

He smiled softly before he walked over to the food they had brought and began to unpack everything.

"So, what shall we cook?" She wrapped her arms around his waist from behind.

"How about noodles?"

"Sure." Addison smiled and nodded before she kissed the back of his shoulder. Pete smiled softly and got all the ingredients for their noodles together. "This is nice." She rested her chin on his shoulder and looked at him.

"What?" He turned his head and looked back at her.

"Us, here, together."

"It is." Pete smiled. Addison grinned and kissed his shoulder. "Is this what you call cooking together?" He smiled softly.

"No." She laughed. "But you started cooking so I thought I'd leave you."

"I see." Pete smiled and nodded as he began to cut a few paprikas and onion for their noodles.

"What would you like me to do?"

"If you want to you can help me cutting here." He suggested. "But if you'd rather stay like this I don't mind either."

"Let's stay like this." She grinned.

"I should have known." Pete rolled his eyes.

"This is a very nice position."

"It is." He nodded. "And you can watch and learn." Addison smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder. Pete finished cutting all the vegetables before he put them into a boiler and placed it on the stove.

"You know, I'm really glad I married you."

"I'd be very worried if you weren't."

"If we hadn't gotten married do you think we would have gotten together?"

"Yes."

"You do?"

"I liked you." Pete shrugged. "I tried to win you around before we got married. So why not."

"I thought you used to hate me." She admitted and looked at him.

"I already told you once I didn't."

"So, you weren't trying to annoy me, you were trying to get me to date you."

"Well...a bit of both."

"A bit of both." She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Why did you never ask me outright?"

"Because you so would have turned me down."

"You never know."

"You can tell me now." Pete smiled.

"I might have accepted if you'd asked me."

"You would have said 'Find someone else to screw, Wilder, you are not getting into my pants'." Pete smirked as he tried to talk in a girly voice.

Addison laughed at his intimidation. "I would have not said that."

"Oh you so would." He nodded.

"I would not. I would have said; why don't you pick up some dumb blonde with fake boobs because I wouldn't screw you if you were the last man alive."

"I knew it would have been something like that." Pete sighed. "And you wouldn't have given a fuck about me."

"I would." She nodded. "I always cared about how you reacted."

"Really?"

"Yes. The more I annoyed you the more you came back to me." Addison shrugged. "You looked sexier when you were annoyed as well."

"Sexier?" Pete raised an eyebrow. "So you're saying I am not as sexy to you as I used to be?"

"No, you're sexier."

"Am I?" He smiled. "How come?"

"You just are." Addison smiled at him.

"Thank you. You are not too bad either." Pete smirked.

"I'm glad." She smiled.

"Remember the night we made out in my parent's kitchen?" He smiled at the memory.

"Oh yeah." She smiled slightly.

"What?" He looked at her.

"I went and slept with some random guy that night." She admitted.

"Oh." He nodded and turned back to the food.

"When we started kissing and you wanted to go upstairs, I kind of freaked because I thought it would just be one night and that would be it."

"But you had a one night stand with someone else instead."

"That guy didn't matter and I didn't enjoy it."

"Why not?"

"All I could think about was you."

"But you hated me." Pete looked at her.

"I hated the fact that I liked you."

"Was I really that bad?"

"I thought you were an arrogant, cocky ass who was with a different girl every night."

"What attracted you to me then?"

"Your arrogant and cockiness." Addison smiled softly at him. "You were a bad boy."

"And now I'm not a bad boy anymore, you still like me?"

"I love you." She leaned up and softly kissed him. "But you are certainly a bad boy in bed."

"Hmm but you like it like that."

"I do." She grinned. Pete smiled and kissed her again. "I'm just thankful that we got drunk together that night and wanted to prove a point. I think that is the best idea I've ever had."

"Well it certainly was the best idea I've ever had."

"Agreeing to marry me." She grinned.

"Yep." Pete smiled. "I've always known it. Even though it took us five months of fighting and angry sex to finally realise it."

Addison laughed softly at him. "But it was really good angry sex and we did have some good times."

"We did." He nodded and smiled softly.

"So it wasn't all that bad."

"It wasn't easy but I wouldn't change it for the world."

"Nor me." She smiled softly and kissed him. Pete placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her back tenderly.

* * *

Addison gave a shiver before she ran across the room and dive in under the covers next to Pete to get warm.

"What's up?" Pete smiled as he looked at her. "You cold?"

"It's freezing out there." She curled tight into his side.

"Poor baby." Pete smiled softly and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Why are you so warm?" Addison frowned at him.

"I don't know." He laughed.

"It's like you have a built in heater." She pulled the covers tight around their bodies.

"I'm just so hot for you." He joked and smirked.

"You best be."

"I am."

"I forgot how cold it gets here." Addison whined.

"It's not that cold."

"How can you say that?" She looked at him shocked. "My feet are like ice!"

"Well you had to jump around in the snow earlier. No wonder your feet are frozen now."

"You have to ump around in the snow, it's a given! And I was wearing three pairs of socks and thick boots!"

Pete laughed softly and shook his head at his wife.

"Whaaat?" She looked at him.

"I love you." He smiled.

"You think saying that will get you out of everything."

"I didn't do anything." He looked at her.

"Yeah, yeah." She leaned up and kissed him.

"Weirdo." Pete mumbled and kissed her back.

"Yet you're still married to me."

"Because I love you."

Addison grinned and kissed him again. "And I love you." Pete smiled and held her as close to him as he could to keep her warm. "God, I'm so tired." She yawned.

"You're boring." Pete sighed.

"I am not boring."

"You are tired, so you want to sleep."

"What else am I going to do? Dance around naked?" she raised an eyebrow.

"That sounds fun."

"Well, it's not happening." She snuggled her face into his chest. Pete sighed and looked ahead of him out the window. "I love you." Addison whispered.

"Yeah, I love you too."

"What's wrong?" She frowned and looked up at him.

"Nothing's wrong, just sleep."

"You sure?"

"Sleep."

"Okay." She sighed and leaned up to kiss him. Pete kissed her back quickly before he pulled away so she could sleep. "I love you."

"I know."

"Okay, what did I do?" Addison sighed.

"You didn't do anything." Pete looked at her. "You're tired and I'm letting you sleep."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I'm just not tired."

"Okay then." She nodded and rested her head on his chest.

"Night."

"Night, Pete."

He gave a small sigh and looked out in the darkness of the room. A silence settled over the couple as they lay in the darkness.

* * *

A/N: Only two chapters left of this story. I kind of feel like this has been around forever.


	39. Chapter 39

A/N: One chapter left after this one guys!

Also, to help solve the whole uploading all of our stories issue, Nina, username saci on here the link to her profile is on my profile, is uploading some of our newer stories as well. Please, go check them out :)

* * *

January, Sunday 31st

When Pete woke up early the next morning Addison was still cuddled close to him and her warm legs were placed between his to keep them like that. Her head rested on his chest while one hand lay on his stomach as she slept. He looked down at her as she slept and brushed some hair from her face. She stirred slightly at his touch and curled closer to his side. He smiled amused and placed a kiss on her nose. Addison screwed her nose up before she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Sorry." Pete whispered.

"Hmm, morning." She slowly stretched her body out.

"I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay."

"It's early."

"How early?"

"Eight. But I've got too much sleep."

"Hmm, breakfast?"

"No, let's stay in bed."

"Okay." Addison smiled softly. Pete smiled and pulled her closer again. "How did you sleep?" She asked and looked up at him.

"Not too bad. You?"

"Good."

"Just took me ages to fall asleep. I was nearly going to get up and explored the house."

Addison smiled softly. "Thought you would get lost."

"That's why I chose to stay in bed."

She leaned up to gently kiss him. Pete wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back softly. "What do you want to do today?" she whispered and kissed him again.

"Hmm we could walk over to this village, try out the other way around the woods and at some point I want to make love to you."

"I like the sound of that." She grinned and kissed him again.

"I'm glad." Pete smiled and pulled her on top of him. Addison giggled softly and lay on his chest. "What's so funny?" Pete mumbled and kissed her again.

"You." She kissed him back.

"That's mean." he whispered. "I'm not funny."

"It's why I love you."

"Only because I'm funny?"

"No, because you have a very sexy body."

"Hmm, want to see it?"

"Very much." She grinned.

"Hmm not if it's all you want from me."

"Hmm, how about your babies as well." She grinned.

"My body and my babies?" He raised an eyebrow.

"And maybe your money." Addison smirked at him. Pete made a shocked face before he pushed her off of him. "I was only kidding." She laughed as she lay next to him.

"That was not funny though."

"I'm sorry, babe. I want you for you." She reached out for him.

"It's fine. You only want me for my body, I only want you for your boobs and your stomach and your legs and your face. This is a sex relationship."

"Well, then, why are we just led here?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know, you tell me."

"Oh, babe." Addison rolled onto his front again.

"What?" Pete looked at her.

"It was just a joke."

"I know it was." He nodded.

She gave a sigh as she looked at him. "Why can't we banter anymore?"

"I was joking too!" Pete looked back at her. "I mean your boobs are alright but yeah..."

"Well, thanks." She sat up so she was straddling his lap.

"You're welcome." He smirked.

"My boobs are not just alright."

"They're not?"

"No." She shook her head. "I always thought, and I've been told, I have nice, perky, firm, round, perfect breasts."

"Who told you that?"

"Ah, wouldn't you like to know." She looked down at him.

"Tell me!"

"Is it killing you not to know?" Addison's lips twitched into a grin.

"No one gets to call your breasts nice and perky and firm and perfect." He pouted.

"Too bad, someone already did."

Pete pouted slightly and glanced down.

"You only called them alright."

"I've called them perfect before."

"Hmm, but you just called them alright."

"Because I love to tease you. But you are so full of yourself you would never believe me anyway." Pete smirked.

"I am not full of myself!" she looked at him shocked.

"Ha, I so know how to get you." He grinned.

"Urgh." She smacked his chest. Pete smiled and slid his hands under her shirt. "You are one evil, evil man."

"Am I?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"Why?" Pete watched her and ran his fingers over her stomach.

"Because you know all the right buttons to press with me."

"I'm your husband." He grinned.

"I know. How can I forget that fact?" She looked down at him with her head titled to the side slightly. Pete just smiled and slowly slid his hands further up. "Hmm, you have warm hands today."

"I'm glad."

Addison smiled softly as she looked down at him.

"I love to banter with you."

"I'm glad you do. Least you don't tend to hit me at the same time."

"You were the one saying we don't banter anymore."

"I know." She nodded. "I like the banter. Life would be boring otherwise."

"I'm sorry I called your breasts alright." Pete looked at her and lightly brushed his fingers over the side of her breasts.

"It's not me who you have to apologise to."

"How can I make it up to them?"

"Hmm, I'm sure you can figure that out for yourself." She grinned down at him. Pete smiled and softly ran his fingertips over her round breasts. Addison let her eyes flutter closed at his touch.

"They feel pretty perfect." He smiled as he slowly cupped them.

"I'm glad you think so." she whispered. Pete smiled as he watched her and felt her nipples react to his touch. Addison gave a contented sigh and pressed her breasts into his touch. He kneaded them and toyed with them gently. "Hmm." She moaned and her head dropped to the side.

"Baby?" Pete whispered and gently pulled her down to him.

"Yes?" Addison opened her eyes and looked down at him.

"I love you." He lifted his head slightly and kissed her.

"And I love you."

"You know you're everything to me, right?" he whispered and gently let go of her breasts so he could wrap his arms around her.

"I do." She smiled softly at him. "And you're everything to me."

"I want you to stay my wife forever." He looked into her eyes. "Marrying you was the best thing I ever did." Addison grinned and softly kissed him. Pete kissed her back tenderly and held her close.

"We have many years together." she whispered.

"We have forever together."

"We do." She grinned.

"And you know...we're married and we love each other so much, but we never really had our big day."

"It was still our big day. I still married you."

"I know." Pete smiled softly. "And I wouldn't change it for the world, but it wasn't like it's supposed to be. I want you to have your big day, with friends and family, and the perfect dress and the cake and everything."

"It's fine, really." She smiled back at him.

"Really?" He frowned slightly.

"So long as I'm married to you I don't care. I mean, it would have been nice to have the big day but." She shrugged.

"Oh." He nodded.

"What, did you want the big white wedding?" She grinned.

"I wanted it for you." He shrugged.

"You want us to have a big white wedding?"

"No...I, I thought you wanted it."

"Well, yeah, I would, I suppose."

"No, it's fine, forget it." He shook his head.

"What's suddenly brought it up?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. Addison smiled and kissed him again. Pete closed his eyes and kissed her back.

"I love you so much." she whispered.

"I love you too."

Addison grinned and lay on the bed next to him. Pete gave a small sigh and turned his head to look at her. "What's wrong?" She looked at him.

"What? Nothing." He shook his head.

"Why the sigh? Did you like me on top of you?"

"Of course, I always prefer you there." He gave a small smile. She laughed softly and kissed him again. "Either on top or underneath me."

"Well, why don't we try that then?"

"Which?"

"Hmm, you choose." She grinned and kissed him again. Pete smiled into the kiss and moved so he was above her. Addison giggled softly and pulled him closer. He kissed her softly and once again slid his hands under her shirt. Tingles ran through her body as his fingers touched her skin. He took hold of the hem of her shirt before he pulled it off. Addison looked up at him as she lay in just her pyjama pants.

"You are so beautiful." Pete whispered before he began to place soft kisses all over her breasts. She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. He gently took her nipple into his mouth before he let his tongue circle it. A small moan left her lips as her eyes fluttered closed. He continued until her nipple was hard enough while his hand played with her other breast. Her breathing gradually became shallower as tingles of pleasure ran through her body. Pete pulled away slightly and looked down at her perfect breasts while his hands reached for her pants. Her hands ran over his chest before she cupped his face. He smiled softly and looked down at her.

"I love you." she whispered up at him.

"And I love you, babe."

Addison smiled and softly kissed him again. Pete kissed her back and slowly slid her pyjama pants down her legs. "You're too dressed." she whispered.

"You're just perfectly undressed." He smiled.

"But you're not." Her hands reached for his pyjama pants. Pete smiled and took off his shirt before he returned his lips to hers, his hands roaming her stomach. Addison closed her eyes and kissed him back as she pushed his pyjama pants off his hips. He ran his hands down her legs before back up her inner thighs. A shiver ran through her body at his touch and she felt herself grow wet. He brushed his hands over her skin teasingly and began to kiss down her neck.

"Hmm." She smiled and titled her head to the side as she slid his boxers off. He slowly kissed his way down to her chest before he moved one hand to her wet centre. A small gasp left her lips as his fingers touched her centre. He rubbed her softly, wanting her to be completely ready for him. Addison grasped hold of Pete's shoulders as he rubbed her. Pete could feel her wetness increasing and placed soft kisses on her stomach. She grew wetter from every touch he gave her. Her wetness was all over his hand and he smiled against her skin. Addison looked down at him through hooded eyes as he continued to rub her. Pete quickly moved his hand up and down his erection before he spread her legs further. She looked into his eyes as he slowly slid into her and she let out a moan. He instantly began to move gently, a moan leaving his lips.

"I love you so much, Pete." Addison whispered and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you even more baby." Pete breathed against her neck as he thrusted in and out of her.

"I don't think you do." She shook her head and wrapped her legs around his waist. He just smiled and moved one hand to her thigh. Addison began to softly kiss his neck and breathed in his scent. Moans left his lips and he breathed heavily as his hands were all over her naked body. She ran her fingers through his hair and held him close.

"You feel so good, babe." Pete breathed.

"You always feel amazing."

Pete smiled and wrapped his arms around her so her body was tight against his own. Their bodies moved together as they made sweet love. Their naked skin rubbed against each other and it didn't took them long to reach their climaxes. They held tightly to each other as they slowly came down from their highs.

"You are amazing." Pete whispered.

"I know." She grinned. "So are you."

"Why thank you." He smiled and placed a kiss on her neck.

"That was a lovely wake-up call." Addison whispered softly.

"It was." He agreed. "We should do it every morning."

"Would you like that?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Then maybe we should."

"I think we should." Pete smiled and kissed her softly. Addison grinned and tenderly kissed him back. They lay next to each other and held each other close as they kissed.

"I love you so much." she murmured into the kiss.

"I love you too."

Addison smiled and nuzzled her nose against his. Pete looked down and lightly brushed his fingers over her stomach. "Is this your plans for today?" she whispered.

"What?"

"Lying in bed all day making love?"

"I already told you my plans. Even though I'd instantly switch them for that."

Addison laughed softly and kissed his nose.

"I was also going to ask you something though." Pete said quietly as he looked down at his hand on her.

"You were?" She looked at him. "What is it?" Pete gave a small sigh and looked up at her. "What is it?" She frowned slightly.

"I don't know. It kind of doesn't matter anymore."

"Of course it matters. Why wouldn't it?"

"Because you didn't sound that excited." He smiled slightly.

"Excited?" Addison frowned in confusion. "Excited about what?" Pete sighed before he got up from the bed and walked over to the closet. "Pete?" she asked and sat up holding the covers around her.

"Wait." He reached into the closet and got something before he walked back to the bed.

"What are you talking about?"

Pete sighed and got back into the bed, holding something in his hands.

"I really wish I could read your mind right about now." She watched him carefully. He smiled softly and placed a kiss on her lips before he pulled her closer. Addison snuggled into his side and looked up at his face.

"I was going to ask you, if you want to marry me again." Pete looked back down at her.

"Marry you again?" She looked at him in shock.

"Yeah." He nodded slightly.

"I'd marry you a thousand times if I could." She leaned up and softly kissed him.

"You would?" he whispered.

"I would." Addison grinned and cupped his face.

"But you didn't sound very excited about a proper wedding."

"Pete, so long as it's you I'm marrying it is a proper wedding."

"You know what I mean." He looked at her.

"I don't want you to feel forced to having one." Addison smiled softly and looked back at him.

"But I don't, we're already married." He shrugged.

"We are." She grinned.

"I thought it was something you wanted."

"You'd have a big white wedding just for me?"

"Of course I would."

Addison grinned widely at him. "Maybe, for our anniversary?"

"If you really want it." He nodded.

"I'd love a big white wedding but only I you want it too."

"I wouldn't have asked you otherwise."

She grinned again and kissed him tenderly. Pete smiled and kissed her back before he sat up to face her properly. "I love you, Pete Wilder." Addison beamed at him.

"And I love you." He smiled before he revealed the closed black box in his hands. She gasped and her eyes went wide as she looked at it. "So, will you marry me again, Addison Wilder?" Pete smiled at her as he opened the box.

"Oh my god." she whispered as she looked at the ring in the box.

"It's only yours if you marry me again." He smirked.

"Of course I'll marry you again."

Pete smiled widely and leaned down to kiss her. Addison wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "I love you." Pete whispered.

"And I love you, so, so, so much."

He smiled before he pulled away and took hold of her hand so he could put the engagement ring on.

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

"I'm glad you like it."

"I love it." Addison smiled softly. Pete smiled and kissed her again. "How long have you been planning this?"

"A while..."

She grinned and looked down at her wedding rings.

"I just realised you never had your big wedding." He shrugged. "And I want to marry you again."

"Then let's do it. Let's get married again."

"You just said yes anyway."

Addison smiled and softly kissed him again. Pete kissed her back and pulled her close. "This is the most perfect weekend, ever." she whispered.

"Every day with you is perfect." He smiled softly against her lips.

"You're so cheesy."

Addison laughed softly and kissed him again. "It's why I love you."

"I never used to be cheesy though." He pulled away. "So it can't be."

"I can still love it though."

"I don't want to be cheesy."

"Aww, poor baby." She tapped his nose softly.

"I'll never say anything sweet or romantic anymore."

"Why not?" Addison frowned. "I like it when you say something romantic or sweet."

"Because then you call me cheesy." He pecked her lips.

"I'll refrain from calling you cheesy then."

"Thank you."

"No problem." She smiled softly. Pete smiled and wrapped his arms back around her. "I couldn't be happier." Addison whispered and snuggled into his side.

"I'm very happy to hear that."

"I love you so much, Pete. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"And I love you, baby." He placed a kiss on her hair. "More than anything else."


	40. Chapter 40

A/N: Okay, I'm not going to be around this weekend to update so I thought I'd give you an update now. I hope when I get back home on Monday that my inbox is full of reviews *hint hint* :P

This is the _final_ chapter of this story. No more. Sad. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. It means a lot to us!

* * *

_Ten years later_

February, Monday 17th

The patter of tiny feet tiptoeing not so quietly down the hallway was heard before the door handle was turned and the door pushed opened slowly. A three year old Haven Wilder crept into her parents' bedroom before she jumped onto their double bed.

"Mommy! Daddy!" she yelled loudly as she jumped on their bed. Addison gave a grown and snuggled closer to her husband before she buried her face into his chest. He tightened his arms around her and tried to ignore the yelling of their daughter. "WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Haven yelled and continued to jump.

"Haven, please." Pete mumbled, his eyes closed.

"Dada, get up." She landed on his chest and looked down at him.

"Sleep, baby." He pulled her down.

"Nooo dada." Haven whined. "Time to get up."

"It's early."

"Nooo." She shook her head so her messy red locks bounced around her face. "You say we ave pancakes."

"How about you go play for a while longer and when I get up I make you pancakes?"

"No, now!" She stuck her bottom lip out in a pout at her father.

"Baby, please." Pete sighed.

"Up! Now!"

"Urgh." Pete looked at her before he sat up. "I'm not going to play with you for at least the next two weeks."

"Noooooo." Haven whined at him and grasped hold of his shirt.

"Yes." He got up from the bed.

"Just put her back in her own bed." Addison murmured from the bed. Pete sighed before he picked Haven up and left the room. The little girl pouted at her father and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Will you be a good girl and sleep for a while longer, baby?" Pete looked at his daughter.

"I no tired." she whined.

"Then play with your new dolls."

"You pway wif me."

"But daddy is really tired, baby."

Haven stuck her lip our further in a pout. Pete smiled softly before he placed a kiss on her cheek. "I no want sleep. Pancakes?"

"Will you go play after?"

"Yesssss." Haven nodded.

"Okay." Pete nodded and carried her into the kitchen. She grinned and bounced in her father's arms happily. Pete smiled and rolled his eyes at his daughter before he put her down on a chair.

"I help?" she asked and stood up on the chair holding onto the back.

"No baby, sit down." He glanced at her and got the pancake mix from the cupboard.

"I want to help." Haven pouted and sat down with a thud before she crossed her arms.

"Haven, please." Pete sighed and picked her up before he sat her down on the counter.

"I help." She declared and reached for the bowl.

"There put that in." He opened the mix and gave it to her. Haven grinned and emptied the mix into the bowl, spilling some of it over the side. Pete took hold of the bowl before he put some water in and stirred everything together.

"Raisins?" Haven looked at her father.

"I don't think we have any baby."

"None?" she frowned.

"Let me look." Pete walked over to a cupboard before he reached for a few left over raisins.

"Yay!" Haven grinned and clapped her hands as she bounced on the counter. He gave a small and put the raisins in before he put everything on a boiler on the stove.

"Hmm, good morning." Addison smiled as she walked into the kitchen.

"Mommy! Pancakes!" Haven grinned.

"So I see." Addison walked over to her daughter and kissed her forehead.

"I was going to get her to play after." Pete looked at his wife.

"It's okay, I'm up now." She walked over to him and kissed him softly.

"Okay." He gave a small sigh and kissed her back. Addison smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. He turned back to the stove and turned the pancakes before he put them on a plate.

"Come on, madam, better wash your hands." Addison picked Haven up.

"Nooo." She whined.

"Yes." Addison nodded and turned the tap on. "Wash your hands." Haven pouted and held her hands under the water briefly. "With soap." Addison looked at her daughter.

"Where soap?"

"Here." Addison picked the soap up from the soap holder on the window sill. Haven took the soap and washed her hands clumsily. Addison laughed softly before she reached out and rubbed the soap into her daughter's hands then swilled it off.

"There you go, Haven." Pete placed her pancakes on the table before he put the mix back into the cupboard.

"Give mummy a kiss first." Addison looked at her daughter. Haven sighed and quickly kissed her mother before she wiggled to get to her pancakes. Addison smiled and placed her daughter in her chair so she could eat her pancakes.

"You don't want any, do you?" Pete yawned.

"I'll eat what Haven doesn't." Addison smiled at her husband. "You go back to bed."

"It's fine." He shrugged. "I was going to make you a full English but I figured not at half seven."

"Go back to bed for a while and then you can make me a full English."

Pete sighed and nodded.

"I know she had you up late last night." Addison softly pecked his lips.

"I'd just rather go back to sleep with you."

"I'll get her settled with some toys and I'll come back to bed."

"Yeah." He sighed before he left the kitchen.

"Hey, happy anniversary," Addison called after him.

"This is how you wish me a happy anniversary?" He raised his eyebrows.

"This is just the start." She grinned.

"It better be."

"It is, don't worry."

Pete nodded and disappeared upstairs. Addison smiled and sat down next to her daughter.

"Want some?" Haven mumbled.

"No, it's okay, you eat it."

"Okay." She nodded and stuffed more pancakes into her mouth. Addison smiled and ran her fingers through her daughter's locks. "Pway with me, mommy?"

"Finish eating first."

Haven sighed and continued to eat her pancakes.

"What do you want to play?"

"Dolls."

"Okay then." Addison smiled softly. Haven grinned before she pushed her plate away. "Finished, baby?"

"Yeah." She nodded her head so her red locks bounced around her face.

"Okay." Addison smiled and finished the little bit of pancakes Haven had left before she carried the plate to the sink. Haven jumped from the chair and looked up at her mother. "Let's go play dolls then." Addison held her hand out to her daughter. Haven grinned and took hold of her mother's hand before she bounced upstairs and into her room. Addison smiled and watched her daughter for a few seconds before she joined her with her dolls.

* * *

Two hours later, Pete was still led in bed after he had managed to go back to sleep. Addison smiled softly as she walked into the bedroom and made her way over to her closet. She reached up on tiptoes and pulled a box down from the top shelf. She held it in her hands as she made her way over to the bed.

"Hey, wake up, sleepy head." Addison sat down and softly shook Pete awake. Pete mumbled something and buried his face deeper into her pillow. "Babe, wake up." She leaned down and softly kissed him. He kissed her back slowly and reached an arm out to pull her closer. "Happy anniversary." she whispered.

"Happy anniversary, baby," Pete whispered back.

"Do you want your present now?" she trailed her fingers over his cheek.

"Yeah." He nodded and pecked her lips again.

"Happy anniversary." Addison grinned and held the box out to him. Pete smiled softly and took hold of the box before he sat up. "I hope you like it." She tucked her legs underneath her and leaned back against the headboard.

"I'm sure I will." He told her before he opened the box and looked inside. Addison bit down on her lip and watched his face for his reaction. He wrinkled his eyebrows slightly before he reached into the box. He pulled out a small, white, soft material which fell open to reveal a small baby grow. He looked down at it and smiled softly as he read the saying 'I'm as cool as my daddy' on it.

"There's more," she whispered. Pete glanced up at her before he looked back into the box and his eyes widened as he saw the positive pregnancy test inside. "Are you happy?" Addison asked quietly.

"I...you're pregnant?" He looked at her shocked.

"I'm pregnant." She nodded. "I think I'm about six weeks." Pete looked at her before he smiled and leaned forward to kiss her. "I know you want a son." she whispered.

"I do." He smiled softly.

"Maybe this one's a boy." Addison smiled back and placed a hand on her stomach.

"It better be." Pete smiled and lifted her shirt so he could place a kiss on her stomach. She laughed softly and ran a hand through his hair. He smiled softly and placed soft kisses all over her stomach.

"You know when this baby was conceived?" she whispered.

"When?" He sat up and looked at his wife.

"I think it was on your birthday." She smiled softly.

"How do you know?"

"Just a feeling." She shrugged. Pete smiled and leaned forward to kiss her again. Addison softly kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you, baby." Pete whispered.

"And I love you, so, so much."

"Want my present?"

"I do." She nodded and slowly let him go. Pete smiled and got up before he got her present from his closet. Addison sat up fully and crossed her legs.

"Happy anniversary." He smiled and handed her the present before he sat back down.

"Thank you." Addison smiled back and slowly unwrapped her present. Pete sat and watched her quietly. Her eyes went wide as she picked up the charm bracelet which lay on top of a photo of her, Pete and Haven.

"Do you like it?" Pete looked at her.

"I love it." She smiled at him. "Thank you."

"I'm glad." He smiled back. Addison leaned up and kissed him softly. He kissed her back and placed a hand on her leg.

"Ten years ago today we got married," she whispered.

"I know." He smiled. "Can you believe it's been ten years?"

"It feels like just yesterday."

"I know." he whispered and kissed her again.

"I wouldn't change the past years for anything."

"Me neither." He smiled softly. Addison grinned before she looked back down at her photo. "There's something else as well, you know."

"There is?" she placed the photo on the bed before she pulled the tissue paper back to reveal some new, lacy, Victoria's Secret underwear.

"I hope you like it."

Addison smiled as she held up the matching bra and thong set. "I love it. So this was why you were going through my underwear drawer the other day."

"Maybe." He smiled. She turned her head and softly kissed him on the lips before Haven bounced into their bedroom. She giggled as she looked at them and jumped onto their bed. Haven buried her face into Pete's chest and grasped his shirt. "What's up, baby?" Pete smiled and looked down at his daughter.

"Tell me story." She declared.

"What story?" He smiled.

"You marrying mummy."

"Oh that's a short story." He smiled.

"Tellll." Haven settled herself on Pete's lap and looked up at him.

"First or second time?"

"Both!" The three year old grinned.

"Okay then." Pete smiled and nodded. Addison put her underwear back in the box and closed it before she settled herself to hear the stories as well.

"It was ten years ago today." Pete began and ran his hands through his daughter's red curls. "When your mummy and I decided to spend the rest of our lives together."

"What did you do?" Haven asked innocently.

"Well." He smiled softly. "We were with friends, and we wanted to get married really quickly, so we went to the city hall, the big house were they marry people, and there we got married for the first time."

"Did mummy have a big pretty dress?"

"No, but the second time she did." Pete smiled. "She had the most beautiful dress in the whole wide world and everyone looked at her because she looked so gorgeous."

Haven's little eyes went wide. "I see?"

"Now?" Pete looked at his daughter before he glanced up at Addison.

"Yes." She nodded her head enthusiastically. "Mommy?" She turned her head and gave her mother her puppy dog eyes.

"It's in my closet." Addison looked at her husband. Pete nodded before he placed Haven on the bed and got up. Addison wrapped her arms around her daughter's waist and pulled her onto her lap.

"Your pretty dress mommy?" Haven gazed up at her.

"My pretty dress." Addison smiled and nodded.

Haven grinned and looked at her father. "Dresssy!" Haven squealed as Pete held up Addison's wedding dress. Pete smiled and watched his daughter. "I try on! I try on!"

"It's too big for you baby." He laughed softly. Haven pouted at her father. "I'm sorry."

"I want dressy."

"Daddy will buy you one for your birthday." He smiled softly.

"Yay!" She grinned and clapped her hands. Pete smiled and carried Addison's dress back to the closet.

"Do you want to wear a dress tonight?" Addison smiled down at her daughter.

"Yes!" She grinned.

"Okay, we'll pick one out later."

"Yay!" Haven smiled happily and hugged her mum. Addison hugged her back and placed a gentle kiss on Haven's forehead. Pete sat down on the bed and watched them. Addison smiled at him before she leaned closer for a kiss. Pete kissed her back softly and cupped her face with his hands.

"I love you so much." she whispered.

"I love you even more."

"Hmm, no you don't."

"Oh yes I do."

"No." She shook her head and grinned.

"Yes." He smirked and kissed her again.

"No." Addison laughed.

"Shush." Pete smiled against he lips.

"And love me?" Haven looked up at her parents kissing.

"Of course we love you, baby." Pete smiled down at his daughter. Haven grinned and jumped up for a hug. He smiled softly and wrapped his arms around her. Addison grinned and blew a raspberry on her daughter's cheek. Haven squealed and giggled loudly.

"I love you, Haven." Addison smiled.

"Love you too, mummy."

Addison kissed Haven's cheek before she looked at Pete happily. He smiled at her and wrapped his arms around them. She leaned her head against his shoulder as they sat together as a happy family.


End file.
